Lackson First Kisses
by Skates16
Summary: Each chapter is a oneshot that will end up with Lilly and Jackson kissing. Last Kiss: Our last kiss will always be like our first... Finally complete guys.
1. Spin the Bottle

_Exams are finally over! And guess what? I'm putting up the first Lackson first kiss! Yay! I got 15 kisses so far and I'm still writing some more, so I don't know how long this will be, but each one-shot is short, they're all the same length. It's because of that that I'm writing alot of kisses for you guys! And this will be updated daily until I go away for my holidays. _

**Spin The Bottle**

"I'm bored." Miley said.

"Uh huh." Lilly said, flipping through the magazine she was reading.

"Lilly, did you hear me?" Miley asked.

"Uh huh." She repeated.

"I hate your shoes." Miley said.

"WHAT?!" Lilly said, jumping off the bed. "But you said you liked them…" She trailed off as Miley burst out laughing "Oh, you are so funny."

"Yeah, now will you listen to me? I'm bored, let's go do something." Miley said, getting up off the floor where she sat. She left her room, Lilly trailing behind her. They went down to the kitchen where they found Jackson, Cooper and Oliver, having some 'Guy Time', AKA stuffing their faces until they puke.

"Ew, gross." Miley said as Jackson stuffed a whole hot dog into his mouth. Oliver did the same and the girls, along with Cooper, all made disgusted faces. "Now if you have finished whatever it is you're doing, do you want to play a game with us?"

"A game? What kind of game?" Oliver asked, mouth still full of hot dog. Miley cringed at this and looked away from the guys.

"How about…" She looked around the room and Lilly followed her gaze, wondering what Miley would choose. "Spin the bottle!"

"What?!" The rest of them chorused. Miley smiled and picked up the empty Pepsi bottle lying on the counter.

"Spin the bottle, we spin the bottle and whoever it lands on, you kiss them." Miley said.

"Yeah, we get that, but why do you want to play it?" Jackson asked.

"Are you chickened?" Miley asked.

"No." Jackson said looking around at everyone and then blushed. "But the only person I can kiss is Lilly." Lilly also blushed, but no one noticed.

"And your point is…?" Miley asked. "Are you saying that you won't kiss her?"

"Yes! No! What do you want from me?" Jackson asked. Miley put the bottle down, an evil glint in her eyes.

_Oh no, _Lilly thought.

"Fine, we won't play the game, but you have to prove to me that you aren't a chicken." Miley said.

"And how am I supposed to prove that to you?" Jackson asked. Lilly gulped, she knew what was coming and looked like everyone besides Jackson knew.

"You have to kiss Lilly."

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because she's your best friend." Jackson said and crossed his arms.

"Fine, then I'll kiss Cooper." Miley said and took a step towards Jackson's best friend.

"No!" All three boys shouted. Miley rolled her eyes and turned back to Jackson.

"Well?"

"I'm still not doing it."

"Hey, do I get a say in this?" Lilly asked butting into the conversation.

"NO!" The two siblings yelled. Lilly groaned.

"Do it Jackson or else I will forever call you a chicken!"

"Sticks and stones may…" Jackson trailed off as Lilly walked towards him and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. _If this will shut them up, then so be it. _

And so Lilly pulled Jackson's face towards hers and kissed him. It was just supposed to be a quick kiss, but she felt different once their lips touched. She shivered and let go of his shirt, resting her hands on his chest. Jackson's arms went around her waist, pulling her closer. Lilly closed her eyes and just enjoyed the kiss.

"Uh… as much as we would like to watch this…" Cooper trailed off, not sure on how to finish that sentence. But the two didn't break away, instead they deepened the kiss. He looked at Miley and Oliver who were staring at the two, mouths hanging open.

"Ok, I guess I'll show myself out." Cooper said and ran out of the house.

* * *

_Told ya they were gonna be short! Haha, I like Cooper, too bad he isn't part of the show anymore. Oh well, I can still include him in my stories. How did you like it? Good? Bad? Not so sure? I also want to say, I'll take requests for a kiss or just ideas you might have. I'll credit you to it, so feel free to give me ideas in reviews or PM me! _


	2. See You

_Thanks for the reviews! I'm glad you guys like it so far, it's kinda depressing when looking for Lackson and you can't find one. Ok, so some of the kisses are based on a song, so the lines of the song that the kiss is based on is added aswell. _

**See You**

_And I walk out in silence  
That's when I start to realize  
What you bring to my life  
Damn this guy can make me cry_- Contagious, Avril Lavigne

Lilly smiled as Jackson tried to juggle water bottles again to try and impress some girls who just ordered them. He failed miserably and they landed on the counter where the girls picked them up and walked away. Jackson sighed and put his elbows on the table, resting his face in his hands.

Lilly looked around for Miley, who she was _supposed _to meet her here an hour ago and hadn't heard from her friend once. Deciding that Miley wasn't coming after all, Lilly walked up to the counter at Rico's and sat down opposite Jackson.

"Hey." Lilly said. Jackson didn't say anything or look at her. _Man, he must be really depressed. _"I liked your juggling act."

"Yeah, right." He said, standing up straight now and looking at her. "You just liked it because it was funny."

"No… ok, yeah. But if you keep practicing, maybe you will perfect it." She said.

"No Lilly, I should try and find something else to impress girls with. But what, what do girls like? I've tried everything and I still can't get a date." Jackson said, wiping the counter top.

_I like you, just the way you are. _Lilly thought, but didn't say this out loud. "You just need to keep searching for the right girl."

"Yeah, and who would that be?" Jackson asked. "If you can direct me in the direction where the perfect girl for me would be, I would do anything for you."

"Well, I don't know if I could point you in the right direction…"

"I was being sarcastic Lilly."

"Oh, sorry." She said and sighed. "How about someone who hangs out with the guys all the time, knows what guys like and can get along with you well. Someone who is maybe athletic, something different from all the other girl you've dated."

"Yeah, and who would that be? You? Yeah, sorry, but you see there isn't a girl out there for me." Jackson said. Lilly felt her eyes sting, he just rejected her, even though he probably didn't even know it.

"Thanks a lot Jackson." She said, the tears falling down her face. Jackson's face softened, but Lilly turned around and ran away and into Miley.

"Sorry I'm late Lilly…" She trailed off as she saw the tear stains on Lilly's cheek. "What happened?"

"Lilly?" Jackson called from behind her. Lilly ran past Miley and ran towards the beach, hearing both Stewart siblings calling after her. She kept running until she made it to the shoreline of the ocean.

The water reached her toes and she shivered, it was cold. She kept on walking until the water was up her knees. The wind then picked up and Lilly's shivered, wrapping her arms around her body.

"Lilly!" She heard a voice from behind her. There was Jackson, making his way towards her. Lilly was about to go deeper into the ocean, but didn't. That would be foolish and stupid. "Lilly, are you ok?"

"No." She said softly, closing her eyes and turning her face down at the water that was hitting her around her legs. Her shorts were getting wet now and it was getting overcast.

"Can we get out of the water? It's getting cold." Jackson said. Lilly looked up at him and saw the goosebumps on his arms. She shrugged and turned around, Jackson following her. They waded back to the shore and sat down on the sand.

Lilly was just thinking about Jackson and why she liked him. They had a lot in common, Lilly and Jackson embarrassed Miley non-stop, something she always told her. Both liked almost the same things…

Then why couldn't Jackson see it?

"Lilly, why did you cry back there? What was that about, you never cry." Jackson said.

Lilly took in a deep breath and looked at Jackson. "It was you, you can't see what's right there in front of you. You go after these girls because of their looks and you aren't yourself when you go out, you're always pretending to be something you aren't. You never took the time to notice that there was actually a girl there right in front of you who liked you for who you are."

"Lilly, if-"

"I'm not finished. You only ever thought of me as Miley's best friend, Lilly Truscott. The skater girl. The freshman girl or whatever you want to call-" Lilly was cut off as Jackson's face moved closer to hers and touched her lips lightly. Lilly closed her eyes and leaned forwards, pressing her lips on his. She put her hands around his neck while Jackson's hands pulled her closer to him. Both smiled into the kiss, enjoying it. But it ended by Jackson breaking away.

"I guess I finally see you."

* * *

_Hhm, you know, that's all true. Jackson is always trying to be something he isn't just so he can get a date and the only girl he's himself around is Lilly. I liked this one, it's not my absolute favourite, but I'm fine with it. Let me know what you guys think._


	3. Birthday Wishes

_Hey guys! Sorry, promised you I'd update every day and then I don't do it! That's because I haven't had internet since my last update, but now it's back I'm keeping my promise! Enjoy!_

**Birthday Wishes**

"Jackson, what are you doing?" Miley asked as she came down the stairs. Her brother sat on the couch; a box in front of him and tissue paper scatted all around the room and a gold ribbon peeking out from underneath this mess.

"Nothing." He said, putting the lid on the box, trying to hide whatever it was from Miley.

"Whatever." She said and walked into the kitchen. Jackson watched her as she got a glass of water and went back upstairs. It was early Saturday morning on the 10th of March, Lilly Truscott's birthday. Lilly was Miley's best friend and Jackson's secret crush, but not for long. He was going to make this the best birthday that Lilly has ever had that she will agree to go out with him. His plan was perfect.

Only problem now was wrapping up her present. Jackson knew exactly what she wanted, but how to present it to her? He was going to wrap it but couldn't find wrapping paper that he liked. He found an old shoebox and had wrapped that up in blue tissue paper, trying to make it look more presentable.

"What am I doing?" Jackson asked out loud, looking at the mess he had just created.

"I don't know son, you tell me." Robby Ray said as he came downstairs and looked down at the mess on the coffee table. "If that's supposed to be Miley's birthday present for Lilly, I suggest you hide it."

"No, it's my birthday present for Lilly." Jackson said sighing.

"Ah. So you want to give Lilly and birthday present because…"

"Because I like her." Jackson said. _Oops, I wasn't supposed to tell anyone! _But saying it out loud now made it seem real. Yeah, he did like Lilly and it wasn't part of his imagination. _Now that we've sorted that out, on to the present situation…_

"So you want to give her…" Robby opened the lid of the box and looked down at what was there. "… new wheels for her skateboard in a shoebox?"

"I couldn't find anything else." Jackson said.

"Ok, I'm only doing this because I care for you son. How about I wrap your present for you while you get ready, Lilly's coming over here to celebrate her birthday." Robby said.

"Really?" Jackson asked. Robby Ray nodded and Jackson jumped up and hugged him.

"Son, we've been through this already." Robby said as Jackson gave him a big hug.

"Sorry." He said, letting go and running up the stairs and to his room. He showered and got dressed in record time and made it downstairs before Miley, who was still in the shower.

"Did you wrap it?" Jackson asked out loud as he ran down the stairs, but his father wasn't there. Near the couch stood Lilly, a box in her hands, looking shocked as she looked down at what was in it.

"J-Jackson… wow." Lilly said, putting the box down, taking out the wheels. In her hands was the card he had made as well. Ok, so he bought it and just signed it.

"Uh, glad you like it." Jackson said, walking towards her.

"No, this is awesome! I've been trying to get my mom to buy me some new wheels, but she doesn't because she doesn't exactly approve. Thanks!" She said and then enveloped Jackson in a big hug.

Lilly rested her head on his shoulder and smiled. Jackson hugged her back and closed his eyes. He wished he could stand here forever with Lilly in his arms, resting her head on his shoulder. _That was worth it…_

"Lilly?" They heard Miley call from upstairs. The two sprang apart and Lilly ran towards the stairs.

"Yeah?" She called up.

"Oh, you're here! Just wait a second, I have to dry my hair!" Miley shouted and they heard the hairdryer turn on. Lilly walked back to Jackson and sat down on the couch and looked at the unopened envelope and then colour drained from Jackson's face. He just remembered what he wrote in there.

Lilly ripped it open and read the card, smiling. He smile faltered for a second, but then it got bigger. She finished reading the card and looked up at Jackson, who was blushing.

"Is that true?" Lilly asked. Jackson nodded and then decided to do something he had been dying to do for a long time. He took Lilly's hands and helped her stand.

"I meant every word." He said and then kissed her.

Miley came running down the stairs and then stopped when she saw her brother and best friend kissing. At first she wanted to shout at them, but then she realized that they did look cute together.

_It's just going to take some getting used to. _She thought as she went back upstairs, leaving the two some privacy.

* * *

_See, even Miley agrees with us. Nah, I'm just clowning around now. If you were wondering what was written in the card, Jackson just wrote "I love you" . Ain't that sweet? or would you say cheesy? Would you like a sneak peak at the next kiss? Really? Ok, here we go..._

"Felt the same way?" Jackson asked, opening the door wider. Lilly nodded.

_Not that good of a sneak peak, now is it? Hhm, but it'll keep you guessing, won't it? Well, you are just gonna have to find out when I update tomorrow, which might be early coz no school!!!! Yes, you heard right! School is out for the year. When I go back, I'll be a year older and a grade higher. Oh yeah. _


	4. I Know How I Feel

_And, I'm sorry once again for the late update, my internet went off again the next day and only came back on today and I'm up late, 10 o'clock, when I have to get up at 8 tomorrow just to update my stories for you guys. So that's how much I love you guys. And besides, you won't feel my wrath tomorrow when I wake up early. Nah, I'm just messing with you guys. But I'm not really a morning person. But you wanna know something? I got 8 reviews for the last kiss! You guys rock! I wanna see if you can best that this kiss. Without furthuer ado..._

**I Know How I Feel**

_I was dumb I was wrong  
I let you down  
But I know how I feel  
About you now_- About You Now, Sugababes

_"What?!" Lilly screamed, the whole school now turning to look at what was going on at her table. Four teenagers were at that table, three sitting and one standing. Oliver continued eating his lunch, while watching what was going. Miley had stopped eating, her mouth hanging open while Lilly looked confused._

_"I asked if you wanted to go out with me." Jackson asked._

_"Is… is this some kind of… of joke?" Lilly asked._

_"No Lilly, I really like." Jackson said._

_"Oh my gosh." She said and stood up. "I, uh, have to run!" Lilly ran out of that cafeteria, not wanting to look back because she knows she'll see a hurt look on Jackson's face. And the truth was, Lilly was hurt by what she'd done too._

------

Lilly stopped in front of the Stewart's house, her hand hovering just above the doorknob. Normally she would just throw open the door and be greeted by the whole Stewart family. That was this morning when that happened.

But this is now, at night. Say 7 o'clock and Miley wasn't at home, she was at a Hannah gig. Why didn't 'Lola' go? Because 'Lola' wasn't feeling too well. Which wasn't exactly a lie, Lola wasn't even a real person. Lilly felt fine, until now.

Don't back out now, you have to face him. Lilly let out a breath and grasped the doorknob. She closed her eyes and turned the knob and peeked inside. The lights were off except for the one in the kitchen. No one was there, he had to be upstairs.

Ok, you have two options. Turn around and wait for another opportunity or go upstairs and talk to him. Lilly walked in and closed the door softly. She looked around the room and slowly made her way towards the stairs. I feel like a burglar…

Lilly quietly made her way up the stairs and stopped in front of Jackson's door. She raised her hand to knock on his door, but stopped. Could she really do this? Could she finally admit her feelings for him?

Do it Truscott, stop being a wimp. She knocked on the door and waited, her heart racing. She waited a while, but no one came. She was about to knock again when the bathroom door next to his room opened. Lilly saw Jackson emerge, hair damp and only wearing a towel around him.

"Lilly!" He said, seeing her. She jumped back a bit, eyes wide. This is so not going according to plan. "What are you doing here?" He asked coldly.

That's understandably, after what happened. She thought. "I… I came to talk to you." Lilly said, looking away from Jackson. She couldn't even think properly with him standing there without his shirt on. She started to think that maybe he looked hotter then Jake if she ever managed to see him without his top on…

"Uh Lilly, could you stop staring at me?" Jackson asked. Lilly blushed and looked down at the ground and stepped away from the door so Jackson could get in. He left it open a bit so they could still talk while he got dressed.

"Jackson, I'm sorry about what happened today in the cafeteria, but that was a shock to me. I didn't think you felt… that way… about me." Lilly said.

"I get that, but shouting at me in front of the whole school and then running off? I don't get that." She heard Jackson ask.

"It was just a shock. I wasn't sure if I… if I…"

"Felt the same way?" Jackson asked, opening the door wider. Lilly nodded.

"Well, why are you here now? To tell me to just forget about what happened? I can't Lilly, that's how I feel." He said turning around and going in his room.

"No Jackson, I came to tell you that I… I know how I feel now. I feel the same way." Lilly said. Jackson stopped walking and turned to face her.

"You do?" He asked, starting to smile. Lilly entered his room and nodded.

"I didn't know it until everything that happened today at school. I'm really sorry about that Jackson." She said.

"Yeah, that's ok. So… do you want to go out with me, Friday night?" He asked.

"Yeah, that sounds good." She said. They stood looking at each other, not really knowing what to do. "I guess I should go."

"Yeah." Jackson said, following her out of his room and down the stairs. They stopped at the front door. "I'll pick you up at 7?"

"Yeah, sure. See you tomorrow." Lilly said and turned to leave, but Jackson stopped her, grinning.

"How about a good night kiss?" He asked. Lilly slowly smiled as their faces moved closer. Their lips touched and Lilly knew that she really did like Jackson as more then a friend. She knew how she felt about him now.

* * *

_One day I was just so obsessed with this song, that I just had to use it! The first bit was something I added in after I finished writing this chapter because I knew it wouldn't make sense with what they were talking back, I should know because when I re-read it, I was like, "Huh?" _

_I need some ideas guys, I'm now resorting to watching sappy old romance movies for inspiration, and I HATE sappy old romance movies. So please don't make me do that. Instead I'm thinking up weird ways for them to kiss, which is actually kinda fun. Plus, any song suggestions? Some songs I'm already using are, _Clumsy, I'd Lie, Here (In Your Arms) _and I'm pretty sure there is a song I'm leaving out... I'll check later. All you need to do is review and give me a song title, any song title. Look around your room at your CDs lying around and pick a random song. That's all I ask. Or a suggestion for a kiss. Ok, till next time guys!_


	5. Comfort

_Boo yea! I'm doing it again, updating the very next day! _

**Comfort**

"Mom, I'm home!" Lilly called out as she entered her house. She was greeted with silence, which was unusual. Normally her mom would come and greet her straight away and ask how her day went. But today, nothing.

"Mom? You here?" Lilly asked and walked into the kitchen. Her mom sat at the kitchen table, crying. "Mom, what's wrong?"

"Oh honey." She said, hugging Lilly. "I'm so sorry."

"About what?" Lilly asked, confused now.

"Y-Your father."

"What about Dad? Has something happened?" Lilly asked, getting scared now. Her mom shook her head. "Then what is it?"

"H-He wants a-a divorce!" Her mother said, trying to speak without crying. Lilly felt all the colour in her face drain.

"No, no. You're joking, right mom? You're joking with me, dad isn't really leaving us." Lilly said, shaking her head.

"I'm sorry sweetheart, I wish I were." Heather said and got off the seat and hugged Lilly. "I guess it's just going to be the two of us now."

"Uh, yeah." Lilly said. She didn't hug her mother back, she was just so shocked. Her dad wasn't going to be there anymore, he wasn't going to be there for her anymore. Unless they went to court and he got custody of her…

"What's going to happen with me? Will I live with you or Dad?" Lilly asked. She had to know how her future was going to be affected by this.

"Oh Lilly, you'll live with me. Your father is moving to New York once the divorce is finalized." Heather said. "Are you ok? You seem to be taking this pretty well."

"Yeah, whatever." Lilly said and turned around and headed back towards the door. "I'm going to Miley's house!"

------

Jackson jumped onto the couch and smiled to himself. He had the whole house to himself, no Miley or his dad to change the channel or to talk over his TV program.

"Right, so what to watch today? Wrestling? Nah. Hannah Montana's latest music video? Have to live with her, so no. A soap opera? Nothing else on, so it'll do." Jackson said and threw the remote down in the empty seat next to him.

"Miley! You in there!" The front door was banging and Jackson heard Lilly shouting for her friend. He got a fright and fell of the chair, but quickly picked up the remote and switched the TV off. He walked over to the front door and opened it to find a crying Lilly who had her fist raised to knock again.

"Lilly, have you been crying?" Jackson asked as she walked inside.

"No." She said in a small voice and kept her back to him. "Is Miley here?"

"Sorry, missed her." Jackson said and walked over to the couch and sat back down, but looked at Lilly. "You have been crying, your face is all red and blotchy."

"Gee, thanks a lot." Lilly said and then sat down next to Jackson. "Can I wait here for Miley?"

"Sure, if you want to wait for five hours." Jackson said.

"Five hours?" Lilly wailed, eyes getting big. She put her face in her hands and started crying again. This surprised Jackson and he shifted in his seat, what was he supposed to do now?

"Lilly, is there something you want to talk about?" He asked. Lilly shook her head. "Alright."

"My dad is leaving my mom." She said as she dropped her hands and looked up to look at Jackson. "He's divorcing her and moving to New York."

"I'm… sorry." Jackson said. Lilly nodded and then let more tears fall down her face. Jackson moved closer to her and then put an arm around her to give her a hug.

"Hey, at least he will be a plane flight away from you. It's not as if he's dead." Jackson said to her.

"Oh, now I feel stupid. I'm crying over my Dad moving while your mom is dead. How selfish am I?" She asked. Jackson moved her face so she was looking him in the eyes.

"You're not at all selfish, this is how you react when someone you care about moves away from you." He said and then wiped the tears away. "But you've got awesome friends here that care for you and will never leave you."

"Promise?" Lilly asked, smiling. Jackson nodded and kissed her forehead. Lilly then rested her head on Jackson's chest and sighed. Now she knew who to go to for comfort.

* * *

_Not the kiss you were hoping for? Well, sometimes the kiss will be different, same with the situation. But I was just watching Lilly's Mom Has Got It Going On over on YouTube and I was wondering how Lilly reacted with the divorce and everything, so I thought of this, Lilly going to Miley for comfort. But then I modified it to turn into a cute short Lackson moment between the two. _


	6. Mistletoe

_So, you guys could guess what's gonna happen, eh? Come on, I can't do Lackson first kisses and not use the mistletow excuse! I was actually only going to put this up on Christmas Day, but I won't be near any computers or at home then. _

**Mistletoe**

Robby Ray climbed down the ladder and grinned up at the plant he just hung above the front door of his house. It was Christmas and Robby wanted to have a bit of fun with the kids, who were all coming over. He picked up the ladder and walked inside, Miley and Jackson coming down the stairs.

"Morning Dad. Merry Christmas!" They said together, going to hug their father.

"Ok, whatever you did, just make sure I don't find out about it." Robby said. The two teens let go of their father and ran towards the huge Christmas tree, ready to open their presents. "Hold up, you have to wait for Lilly and Oliver, there's some presents there for them too. Now go upstairs and get dressed while I make pancakes."

Miley and Jackson turned and ran up the stairs, racing to get to the shower first. Miley won and Jackson waited while she showered, smelling the pancakes his father was making.

"Miles, hurry up!" Jackson called. He heard the water turn off and ran towards his shower. Jackson was in and out of the shower in a flash and got dressed and ran downstairs to see his sister already at the table, eating her pancakes.

"Here you go son." Robby said, putting a plate down. Jackson sat down and was about to take his first bite, when the doorbell rang.

"Jackson, go answer it." Miley said.

"No, they're your friends, you go answer it."

"Fine." Miley said. Robby ray grinned; he knew who was at the door. Miley opened the door and saw Oliver standing there, a box in his hands.

"Dad, why are you smiling?" Jackson asked, following his father's gaze. He didn't see anything, so went back to his breakfast.

"Miley, I suggest you look up." Robby said as Oliver took a step forwards. Both teens looked confused and looked up, both going red. Mistletoe. Miley looked at Oliver and then at her father.

"No way Daddy, it's Oliver!" Miley said.

"Fine, I'll let you two off the hook." Robby Ray said and both teens grinned and left the mistletoe behind them.

"What happened?" Jackson asked as Miley and Oliver joined him at the table. The two didn't say anything and Oliver got himself a plate of pancakes. The doorbell went again and everyone knew who was at it this time.

"Jackson, now you go get the door." Miley said.

"Why?"

"Because I'm still eating and you've finished. Now go." Miley said. Jackson got off his seat and walked over towards the door, opening it to see Lilly standing there, two presents in her hands.

"Hey Jackson." She said brightly and walked inside, but stopped when everyone was looking at her, smiling. "What?"

"Look up." Miley said. Lilly looked up and blushed.

"What is it?" Jackson asked, looking up too. "Is that a weed or something?"

"No stupid, it's mistletoe!" Miley said.

"Mistletoe? Isn't that the plant when you stand under it with someone else you have to…" Jackson trailed off as he realized why they were all smiling. Oh, they were good…

"It's just something stupid, we don't have to kiss." Lilly said. Jackson looked at Lilly and then at her lips as she spoke. Maybe he could…

"Just kiss!" Miley said. Lilly turned to Jackson and saw he was looking at her lips. She frowned.

"Jackson?" She said. After saying his name, he did it. He kissed Lilly Truscott. On the lips. And he liked it.

It wasn't a peck on the lips, he kissed her and she kissed back. But he broke away quickly and looked triumphantly at Miley.

"I didn't mean to kiss on the lips…"

Lilly giggled at Miley's shocked face and looked back at Jackson. "We're still under the mistletoe."

And that day, Robby Ray vowed never use the mistletoe again or else you will be forced to watch to teenagers make out at your front door.

* * *

_Not my favourite, but I was too scared to re-write it! And I wanted to end it off on a funny note. Anyway, a sneak peak for the next kiss, you get a longer sneak peak now:_

"Sorry." He said and turned around and ran out of Miley's room. Lilly fell back on the bed, trying to calm down her breathing. That was the third time this week that it looked like he was going to kiss her, but he didn't. And every time Lilly found herself wishing that he would.

_Ooh, another thing, based on the song 'Kiss the Girl'. That's all I'm saying, it will be up tomorrow. So, till next time guys! _


	7. Kiss the Girl

_The next kiss, whoo hoo! Today seemed to drag on forever for me. That's because I was down at the beach the whole of the morning, doing this holiday club with my church. But it was fun working with the little kids, just that I'm now sunburned. And I have to do this for the rest of the week. Anyway, enough about me, you guys must be dying to read this chapter, aren't you? Well, I hope you are!_

**Kiss The Girl**

"Jackson?" Lilly managed to say. She was nervous; he looked like a man on a mission. He was looking at her lips and his hand touched her cheek. His face moved closer to hers, but he stopped. He closed his eyes and moved back, away from her. He opened his eyes again, looking her in the eyes.

"Sorry." He said and turned around and ran out of Miley's room. Lilly fell back on the bed, trying to calm down her breathing. That was the third time this week that it looked like he was going to kiss her, but he didn't. And every time Lilly found herself wishing that he would.

"Hey Lilly, what do you think about this outfit?" Miley asked, coming out of Hannah's closet.

"Yeah, great." She said, just looking at the wall.

"Lilly are you ok, you didn't even look at it." Miley said, walking in front of her. She snapped out her own thoughts and looked at Miley's outfit.

"That's great, it looks fabulous on you." Lilly said and got off Miley's bed. "I have to go now, I'll see you tonight." Miley nodded and went back into the Hannah closet and Lilly ran down the stairs, not wanting to run into Jackson.

She made it to the back door safely and ran down to the beach and towards Rico's. She stopped; he was behind the counter now! He hadn't seen her, so she could quickly ran away…

"Lilly?" Jackson called out. She took a deep breath and walked up to Rico's, sitting opposite him.

"Yeah?" She asked, her heart starting to beat faster now. _Why do I have to feel this way about him? _

"About what happened in Miley's room just now… could you just forget that?" He asked. Lilly nodded and Jackson sighed and looked around and there was no one around. "Guess it wouldn't hurt if I closed early?"

Jackson packed everything away and locked up. Lilly waited for him and they walked together back to the Stewart's house.

"Guess I should leave now. Bye." Lilly said and turned to leave.

"Lilly, wait." Jackson said, walking towards her. Lilly turned to face him and Jackson had to control himself. All he wanted to do was take her face into his hands and kiss her, like he had been trying to do all week.

"Yeah?" She said after Jackson didn't say anything. He stood there, opening and closing his mouth like a fish. "Something got your tongue?"

"No, I just… just want… I'll walk you home." He said. Lilly raised her eyebrows, but shrugged and continued to walk. Jackson fell in step with her and the two walked in silence to Lilly's house, which was only a block away.

Jackson wanted to talk; he didn't like this silence that fell between them. It just gave him time to think of her, of kissing her, something he shouldn't even be thinking of anyway.

"Well, bye Jackson. See you tomorrow." Lilly said, walking towards her front door. _Come on, just kiss her!_

"Lilly…" Jackson said, running up to her. She was at her front door now and looked at him, a frown on her face. He smiled and cupped her face and brought it closer to his. He kissed her lightly on the lips and then let go of her face, moving away.

"Good night." He said, grinning. Lilly stood at her front door, watching as Jackson walked down her driveway and walked down the sidewalk until he was out of sight. She smiled and touched her lips. It was a quick kiss, but she felt something.

Lilly opened her door and was greeted by her mother. "Lilly, dinner is ready and on the table."

"Ok, I'm just going to go to my room first." She said and ran up the stairs. She closed her door and picked up her pillow, squealing into it. Jackson Stewart kissed her, the guy she had been crushing on for a while now. And she loved it!

Jackson finally managed to kiss the girl.

* * *

_Esh, not my best. But again, I didn't want to re-write it, so I'm gonna just have to live with it! Sneak peak:_

"Jackson, please!" Lilly said.

"Like I said, make me." He said, moving closer to her. Lilly glared at him and got off the chair. _Oh, I'll make you…_

She took one step and she was very close to him. "Give. It. Back."

_Ooh, Jackson has something that belongs to Lilly, wonder what it is? Well, that was a stupid question because I know what it is! Y'all are just gonna have to wait until tomorrow to find out! Till next time._


	8. Sugar Rush

_Urgh, I'm sick over the holidays. I hate that. Good news for you guys, I'm updating sooner then, but because of the time zones and everything, it might not affect you guys anyways._

**

Sugar Rush

**

Miley and Oliver watched as their best friend downed yet another milkshake, all by herself. Lilly looked up at them, a wide smile on her face. Everyone who knew her knew that she was on a sugar rush, something that was very bad and knew that this wouldn't end well.

"I need more sugar!" She said, jumping out of her chair, but then falling back onto it. "Why is the world spinning?"

"Lilly, don't you think that's enough sugar?" Miley asked. Lilly shook her head quickly and the two friends thought she would get whiplash.

"No, I need more!" She jumped out of her chair again, but Miley and Oliver pulled her back down. The three of them were sitting at a table near Rico's, where Lilly was getting all her sugar.

"Why are you doing this?" Miley asked, just as Jackson came over and took a seat with them. "Aren't you supposed to be behind the counter?"

"My shift is over, they got some other guy there now." He said. Lilly started to try and jump out of her seat again, now that Jackson was there. "What's wrong with her?"

"Sugar rush. You know, this is your fault." Miley said.

"Mine?"

"Yes, you gave her all those milkshakes."

"She ordered them." Jackson said and looked at Lilly who was rubbing her forehead.

"Stop it!" She shouted, jumping out her chair for real this time. She then started to shift her weight from one foot to the other, repeating that so it looked like she was running on the spot. "I'm getting a headache."

"That's because of all the sugar." Oliver said, stating the obvious.

"Sugar! I need more sugar!" Lilly said, running over to the counter.

"Lilly, stop!" Miley called out, but it was no use. The girl gave the guy her money and came skipping back with a chocolate bar. She ripped it open and took a big bite. "Ok, watching boys eat is scary, but that is disgusting! Lilly!" Miley shouted, grabbing the bar out of her hands.

"No!" Lilly shouted, diving at Miley for the bar, but she threw it towards Oliver who passed it to Jackson. He held it behind his back as Lilly tried to get it. He moved away from her.

"Jackson, give me the chocolate bar." Lilly said, who seemed to slowly come down from the sugar high she was just on.

"Make me." He said. Lilly dived at him, but Jackson sidestepped her and she fell on the chair, dizzy.

"Jackson, please!" Lilly said.

"Like I said, make me." He said, moving closer to her. Lilly glared at him and got off the chair. _Oh, I'll make you…_

She took one step and she was very close to him. "Give. It. Back."

"I said-" But he was cut off as Lilly's lips touched his. For a moment he was shocked, but he soon kissed her back. He dropped the chocolate bar into the sand and wrapped his arms around his waist.

Lilly's plan failed. She wanted to kiss Jackson, make him surprised and disgusted that he would hand her the chocolate bar. But he didn't. Instead, he kissed her back and Lilly found herself enjoying it. Her heart felt like it was flying and she wrapped her arms around Jackson's neck, deepening the kiss.

"Jackson? Lilly?" Miley said, but the two of them didn't hear her. Miley and Oliver watched as the two of them made out on the beach, too in shock of what was happening in front of them. Who would've thought these two would end up liking each other? Wait; scratch that, who would've thought these two would_kiss _each other?

"Uh, could you to please separate so maybe this wouldn't be so awkward anymore?" Oliver asked, not sure of what to do. Lilly pulled away from the kiss and smiled at Jackson.

"Do you still want that chocolate bar?" He asked.

"No, I forgot all about it." She said and they leaned in for another kiss, but Miley intervened.

"Ok, if you want to kiss, don't do it in front of me. This will take some getting used to." She said.

"Fine. Lilly and I will go home and be in my room." Jackson said, grinning as he took Lilly's hand.

"Too much information! And I'm not letting you two stay in a room by yourself!" Miley called after them, running to catch up.

* * *

_No one expected that, right? Chocolate bars. Uh, I don't have an author's note for you! No sneak peak, I'm still deciding which kiss is gonna be next or a new one I'm gonna write soon._  



	9. CoWorkers

_Idea for this kiss goes to xXACCEBXx._

**Co-Workers  
**

"Jackson, good news, I managed to get someone to work your shift with you." Rico said as he walked up to the counter where Jackson stood behind.

"Really? You got a co-worker, just for me?" Jackson asked, pretending to be pleased by this. "What is it Rico? What plan do you have now to make my life miserable?"

"Well, you're always complaining about the work load and Daddy said I could hire someone else. So say hello to your new co-worker, Lilly Truscott." Rico said and smiled as Lilly came walking up to them.

"Hey Jackson." She said.

"H-Hey Lilly." Jackson said and then glared at Rico. "Lilly? Why Lilly?"

"Hey, she came to me for a job interview! And why are you so upset about this?" Rico asked.

"I'm not upset. Just forget it Rico." Jackson said. Rico rolled his eyes and turned to Lilly. "Your shift starts now."

Lilly nodded and joined Jackson behind the counter. "This could be cool."

"Yeah." Jackson said. Truth was, he did want someone else to help him with the work, but not Lilly. Anyone but Lilly! "So, why are you looking for a job anyway?"

"School project, each of us had to get a job." Lilly answered, looking around the empty beach.

"What about Rico? Isn't he in your class?" Lilly nodded. "What job is he doing?"

"How to run a successful business, AKA Rico's." Lilly said. "He's the manager now, just for the day."

"That means today could be worse then the other days." Jackson moaned. Lilly giggled at him, but soon customers came and the two were pretty busy.

They didn't talk mush to each other; they mainly spoke to their friends who came to buy food and drink. It was around about lunch time when Zack, Seaview High's annoying quarterback came to order his food.

"Lilly, is it?" He asked, walking up to Lilly.

"Uh, yeah. What would you like?" Lilly asked.

Zack grinned. "How about you?"

"Ha ha, very funny. What would you like to eat?" Lilly asked. She hated this guy, he would always pick on the freshman, mostly Oliver, and sometimes Jackson too. He was a jerk and Lilly didn't like the fact that he was flirting with her.

"How about you leave you job, come with me and we can have lunch together?" He asked.

"I can't, I already have plans."

"Oh really, what would that be?"

"I'm… going out with my boyfriend." Lilly said. Zack looked surprised at this, but he got over it quickly and smirked.

"Really, and who is he?"

"He's… uh…" Lilly looked around the beach. There was no one she knew here!

"Hey Lilly, could you please move." Jackson asked.

"It's him, Jackson's my boyfriend." Lilly said, grabbing Jackson's arm so he could face Zack.

"You're boy-"

"Yes, you _are_." Lilly said, looking at Jackson and indicating Zack. Jackson got it and put an arm around Lilly's waist.

"Yeah, we're going out."

"Really? I don't believe you two. Prove it to me, kiss her." Zack said and crossed his arms. Lilly turned to look at Jackson whose mouth was now hanging open.

"Ok, we'll kiss." Lilly said and then turned Jackson's face to look at her. "Please help me." She mouthed. Jackson nodded and Lilly smiled. Both of them leaned in until their lips met and then they broke away quickly.

"That wasn't a real kiss." Zack said. Lilly glared at him, grabbed Jackson's face and brought his lips to hers again. Jackson's eyes opened in surprise, he did not see that coming, but he kissed Lilly back.

Soon the two of them were making out behind the counter, causing a crowd of people to come. Rico saw this and pushed through them until he got to the counter.

"You two! You're supposed to be working, not making kissing faces at each other!" He shouted, but the two of them didn't hear him. "I'll dock your pay!" They still didn't hear him.

* * *

_Short 'n sweet. Teehee, liked it a bit. Anyway, sneak peaks are back! Whoo hoo! _

"I… uh…" Lilly looked behind her at Miley who was making hand gestures at her. Lilly couldn't figure out what Miley was trying to tell her, so she turned to look back at Jackson. She was on her own. "I came to see you."

"Me? I'm touched." Jackson said jokingly.

_Hhm, why would Lilly want to go see Jackson? With Miley's help? Once again, you're just gonna have to wait and see._


	10. Free Food

_All I gotta say right now is, this is based on a real life event with my friends. Seriously._

**Free Food**

"Are you sure you don't want to join us?" Miley said into her phone. Lilly looked over the edge of the magazine she was reading to watch Miley as she paced back and forth in her room. "No, we just don't have any money on us and…"

Miley waited while Oliver said something. "No we don't take you for granted. Ok, fine, fine, never mind!" She said and then hung up. "No free food for us today unless you know someway on how to get some from Jackson."

"Can't you ask your dad?" Lilly asked, closing the magazine and getting off the bed.

"I tried, it didn't go well. Let's just go to Rico's and see if we can actually get anything from Jackson." Miley said and picked up her beach bag. Lilly picked up hers and the two girls ran down the stairs and out the door.

The two walked towards Rico's, discussing a plan on how they were going to get something to eat. They were doing this due to the fact that all three Stewarts neglected to actually buy groceries and so the fridge was empty. Plus Miley was short of cash, as was Lilly.

"How are we going to get something from Jackson for free?" Lilly asked.

"We ask nicely and see if he can deduct it from his salary. If he doesn't do that, then I have to find Rico." Miley said.

"You know, I have a feeling that it won't work." Lilly said as they walked up to the counter at Rico's.

"Way to be optimistic." Miley said and turned to smile at Jackson. "Big brother, can…"

"No, you are not getting anything here for free, nor is it going to be deducted from my salary. Bye." Jackson said.

"Come on Jackson, there is nothing at home! The two of us are starving, please?" Miley asked.

"No, now go away." Jackson said. Miley glared at her brother and dragged Lilly over to a nearby table.

"I'm going to need you to try and get free food from Jackson." Miley said.

"How?" Lilly asked.

"I don't know… flirt with him or something."

"Flirt with him? Miley, are you feeling ok, this is Jackson we are talking about."

"Exactly, he can't resist girls! Now go on, please?"

"But I'm your best friend, I don't think he'll fall for it." Lilly said as Miley pushed her towards the counter.

"Lilly, do you want to eat or not?" Miley asked, crossing her arms.

"Well… we could always go to my house?" Lilly suggested.

"Your house is too far away, now go before I die of hunger! This is for a good cause, I know you don't feel that way about him!" Miley said and gave Lilly one last push before she ran into the counter.

_Ha, that's what you think… _"H-Hey Jackson." Lilly said, trying not to be nervous, which wasn't working out for her.

"Hi Lilly and no, you and Miley still can't get any free food." Jackson said.

"I-I didn't come for the food." Lilly said.

"Really now?" Jackson said, giving her his full attention. "Then what did you come here for?"

"I… uh…" Lilly looked behind her at Miley who was making hand gestures at her. Lilly couldn't figure out what Miley was trying to tell her, so she turned to look back at Jackson. She was on her own. "I came to see you."

"Me? I'm touched." Jackson said jokingly.

"This is a serious matter Jackson bec-because I want to tell you something." Lilly said and leaned against the counter, moving closer to Jackson. _What am I doing???_

"Yes, and that would be?" Jackson asked, leaning forwards as well.

"That I…" Lilly trailed off as she noticed his face was very close now._Take the plunge! _"Like you." She said softly.

"Really? I think that Miley put you up to this." Jackson said, moving away but Lilly moved forwards until her lips touched his. Jackson stopped moving backwards, but he didn't kiss her back. Lilly, feeling embarrassed, pulled away from him.

"I'm sorry." She said and turned to walk away. Jackson shook his head and watched her, before he jumped over the counter and ran up to her.

"No, I'm sorry." He said, pulling her in for a real kiss this time. It was short, but sweet. Jackson pulled away and smiled. "How about I get _you_something to eat?"

"Hello, what about me?" Miley said, but her brother and best friend just ignored her. "Fine! Rico!"

* * *

_I swear, that is based on a real life event! I asked my one friend how she managed to get the guy she liked to date her and she told me that story. The circumstance was similar to Lilly and Jackson, the guy being two years older then us and everything. I also found it weird and funny, that I decided to actually use it as a first kiss for those two. Ok, here's your sneak peak:._

"And you're doing that to figure out which guy you want to go out with first?" Jackson asked. Lilly didn't answer him, just kept picking the leaves off the flower. She sighed again, he doesn't love her. "Ok, so he's not the one for you."

"I guess not, it happens with all of them except the one guy, I always end up with he loves me, which can't be true because I could never go out with him, let alone tell him how I felt." Lilly said, picking up the rest of the flowers and throwing them onto the road.

_It's long! I'm also very sad guys. I only got 3 reviews for last chapter. I'm also extremely sad about the lack of reviews for my other story, so if you're also reading that, please review the latest chapter! If not, it's ok. Anyway, till next time guys!_


	11. He Loves Me, He Loves Me Not

_Sorry, I didn't update yesterday! I'm so sorry, but I just finished that holiday club that I was doing and I was so tired, that when I got home I fell asleep! I was just too tired to update. _

**He Loves Me, He Loves Me Not**

"He loves me. He loves me not. He loves me. He loves me not. Aww, not again!" Lilly said, throwing the stupid flower onto the ground and sat back onto her skateboard. She put her chin on her hands and started to move her board from side to side, staring at the stem she just threw onto the road.

"Lilly, are you on look out for us or something?" Jackson asked as he came outside, his car keys in his hands.

"No, I'm just sitting here." She said, not looking at him. A car drove by and squished the stem. _That's another one._

"Well then, can I join you?" Jackson asked. Lilly just nodded and he sat down on the curb next to her. Lilly picked up another flower that lay next to her and continued what she was doing.

_He loves me, he loves me not. He loves me, he loves me not. He loves me… wait a second… _

"What are you doing?" Jackson asked as Lilly sighed in frustration.

"Trying to figure out if the guy I like likes me." Lilly said, throwing the flower on the ground again.

"Who is this guy? And isn't this… more kindergarten?" Jackson asked, looking at the stem that now lay at his feet.

"Ha, yeah, probably is. And as for the guy? I don't know who he is, there's three guys I like."

"Ooh, who would've guessed you were a player?" Jackson teased her. Lilly playfully slapped him on the arm and he pretended as if it hurt.

"I'm not a player if I don't go out with all three guys." Lilly said and picked up another flower.

"And you're doing that to figure out which guy you want to go out with first?" Jackson asked. Lilly didn't answer him, just kept picking the leaves off the flower. She sighed again, he doesn't love her. "Ok, so he's not the one for you."

"I guess not, it happens with all of them except the one guy, I always end up with he loves me, which can't be true because I could never go out with him, let alone tell him how I felt." Lilly said, picking up the rest of the flowers and throwing them onto the road.

"And what is it about him that you can't be with him?" Jackson asked.

"He's a junior, I'm a freshman, he probably thinks I'm a little kid." Lilly said.

"Yeah." Jackson said and got up. "How about I give you a ride home or would you rather go by yourself?"

"Yeah, I'll go with you." Lilly said, getting off her skateboard and picking it up. She followed Jackson to his car and got in the passenger's seat, resting her skateboard on her lap.

"This guy you like, do I know him?" Jackson asked as he reversed out of the driveway.

"Uh… yeah, sort of." Lilly said, looking out of the window.

"Oh." Jackson said, putting his sunglasses on. Lilly turned to look at him, he sounded disappointed because of something. _Was it something I said?_

"Jackson, you ok?" Lilly asked.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" He asked.

"I don't know…" Lilly said. They sat in silence for the drive to the Truscott's residence. "Uh, thanks Jackson."

"Lilly, wait." Jackson said, as Lilly was about to get out of the car door. Lilly turned to look at him. "Uh, that guy you like, he's lucky if you ever tell him how you feel."

"Jackson…" Lilly said, but he turned away from her, waiting for her to get out of the car. _You're the guy; you're the guy I like!_

And because she knew Jackson probably wouldn't listen to her, Lilly did the only thing she could think of. She got back into the car and faced Jackson, who turned to ask her what she was doing but she kissed him.

Jackson kissed her back straight away, he always liked Lilly. She was different to all the girls he always chased after and there were similarities between the two of them.

The kiss ended shortly and Lilly took off Jackson's sunglasses so she could look him in the eyes. "You're the guy I like."

"I could tell." He said and kissed her again.

* * *

_Uh...hm... I'm not so happy with all my kisses, am I? This one was ok, I just don't like the ending. Why do my ending have to be so bad? But besides that, I liked it. Like to hear your comments though! Sneak Peak:_

_I can't tell him. _Lilly bit her lower lip. Why was she asking everyone that question? The only person who mattered to answer that was Jackson, because she liked him, as in more then a friend. I know, weird isn't it? Lilly didn't know when she fell for Jackson, just that it happened suddenly.

"I don't know, I just got thinking about who I trust and I trust you Jackson." She said, smiling a bit.

_Based on the song, Here in Your Arms. Now, I'm asking for ideas again, because I'm slowly running out. I still got a couple of kisses that I have to write still, but I want to know, how many kisses do you want? 20? 25? 30? 50??? I'm aiming for 30, maybe a bit more, but I just want to hear what you guys think._


	12. Would You Catch Me?

_This is a really weird kiss I have for you today! But it's not my fault, blame the song! the music video for the song is weird too and it's called, Here in your arms, so it makes sense! _

**Would You Catch Me?**

_Where you are the one, the one that lies close to me  
Whisper's "Hello, I've missed you quite terribly"  
I fell in love, in love with you suddenly  
Now there's no place else I could be but here in your arms_- Hellogoodbye

"Would you catch me if I fell?" Lilly asked Miley.

"Of course I would." Miley responded, jumping onto the couch. "You're my best friend."

"Yeah, but would someone else?" Lilly asked.

"Huh?"

"Someone I don't know maybe." Lilly said, looking around the room and then sitting down next to Miley on the couch.

"Lilly, what kind of question is that?" Miley asked. Lilly just shrugged and looked at the back door as Jackson came in.

"Hey Miles, Lilly." He said, opening the fridge and taking out a juice carton. He opened it and started to drink from the carton.

"Jackson, gross. Get a mug!" Miley said. Jackson just shrugged at his sister and continued to drink from the carton. "I am so not going to drink from that."

"Oh good, more for me." Jackson said, walking over to them. Miley got off the couch and started to head upstairs.

"Lilly, are you coming with me?" Miley asked.

"Nah, think I'll head home."

"Ok, see you later." Miley said, disappearing up the stairs. Lilly looked back at Jackson who was in the kitchen again, looking for something to eat now. Lilly got off the couch and headed for the front door, but stopped.

"Jackson?"

"Yeah?" He said, turning to face her.

"Would you catch me if I fell?"

"Of course." He said and turned back to the fridge.

"Really, why?"

"Well, you're Miley's best friend and if it was a life or death situation, of course I would try to save you." He said, his head still in the fridge.

"Oh. Ok then." She said and turned to leave, but Jackson started speaking again.

"You sound disappointed." He said, shutting the fridge, empty handed. "And what kind of question is that?"

_I can't tell him. _Lilly bit her lower lip. Why was she asking everyone that question? The only person who mattered to answer that was Jackson, because she liked him, as in more then a friend. I know, weird isn't it? Lilly didn't know when she fell for Jackson, just that it happened suddenly.

"I don't know, I just got thinking about who I trust and I trust you Jackson." She said, smiling a bit.

"Well, glad to hear that." He said and stood there, staring at Lilly. She didn't move for a while, but then walked up to him and wrapped her arms around him, giving him a hug.

Jackson didn't know what to do, so he hugged her back. "Uh, Lilly, why are we hugging exactly?"

"Oh… sorry." She said, dropping her arms and took a step back. "See you later Jackson." She said, turning around and walking out of the house. Jackson watched her walk towards the door, but a feeling took over him and he found himself stopping her at the front door.

"Sorry, but I've wanted to do this for awhile." Jackson said and kissed Lilly. Her eyes went wide, but she closed them soon and kissed him back. She smiled into the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling his face closer.

Jackson broke away and pulled Lilly in for a hug. "I'll always catch you when you fall, always." He whispered in her ear. "And I don't know when, but I've always liked you Lilly."

Lilly grinned and kissed him again, this time she knew he was speaking the truth.

* * *

_So, how weird was that? Or wasn't it weird? Anyway, I like that song and had to use it for a kiss. And the amount of kisses has come down to this: minimum is 30 and maximum is 50. So, ideas are welcomed, as is songs! Sneak Peak:_

"Go away Jackson." She said.

"Fine, I just came to see how you were doing, you're not the only one who has to work. Rico has a stand here as well. Do you know how annoying it is, Oliver has a date here and I don't." Jackson said as he sat down on the other chair.

"What part of go away don't you understand?" Lilly asked.

_I also want to know something, all of you who have Facebook, if I made a Lackson group and gave you the link, would you join? I'm only going to make the group if I get at least 10 people who will join and then I'll PM you the group link when I make it. That's all I got for ya today, wait till tomorrow to hear from me again!_


	13. Kissing Booth

_Here's the next kiss guys! And guess what? I made that Lackson group, I'll give you the link at the bottom A/N! _

**Kissing Booth**

"Lilly, we have to help out somehow." Miley said as she dragged her friend over towards a wall that had papers stuck to it, all sign up sheets.

"Miley, it's a fun fair. We don't help out at those, we go to them and go on the rides until we get so sick, we puke." Lilly said. Miley made a disgusted face at this.

"You have got to stop hanging with the guys at those things. Which is why I'm signing you up for the kissing booth." Miley said as she picked up a sheet and wrote Lilly's name on one of them.

"What? Miley, no! Please don't do this to me!" Lilly said.

"Too late, your name is down." Miley said.

"You have to do it with me then." Lilly said, looking at the list.

"Sorry, I have a date." Miley said.

"With Danny again?" Lilly asked. Miley just smiled and nodded. "Then give me that pen so I can erase my name!"

"No can do Truscott." Miley said, grabbing the pen off the wall and holding it up high. Lilly jumped and almost got it, but Miley then put her hand behind her back.

"I hate you." Lilly said as she turned around and saw them take down the sheets.

"Hey, you might actually thank me for this later." Miley said.

"Miley, I am so gonna kill you!" Lilly screamed as the two girls ran out of the school, Miley laughing the whole way.

And so that is how Lilly found herself standing behind a booth on a Saturday morning when she could be doing something worth while, like going on some of the rides that were there. She watched as some of the guys she skateboarded with walked towards one of the mini roller coasters.

"This is so unfair." She said, sitting down and banging her head against the table.

"Whoa, don't want to hurt yourself." She heard someone say and looked up.

"Go away Jackson." She said.

"Fine, I just came to see how you were doing, you're not the only one who has to work. Rico has a stand here as well. Do you know how annoying it is, Oliver has a date here and I don't." Jackson said as he sat down on the other chair.

"What part of go away don't you understand?" Lilly asked.

"Fine, I'm going now." Jackson said and got off the seat. Lilly sighed.

"Jackson… you can stay and talk to me if you want to." Lilly said. Jackson took his seat again and looked across the fair grounds.

"Good, because there goes Oken with his girl again." He said and turned to look at Lilly. "So, how many guys have you kissed today?"

"None, which is fine with me." Lilly said.

"No one wants to kiss you? Lilly Truscott?" Jackson said.

"Oh, ha ha, very funny Jackson. Thanks for mocking me." She said and was about to bang her head on the table again, but she saw a five-dollar bill on the table. "Is that yours?"

"Yeah, now I'm your first customer." Jackson said.

"You really want to kiss me?" Lilly asked, trying not to laugh.

"Hey, it's for charity." Jackson said.

"I thought you cherished your money. Sorry, but I won't do it." Lilly said, sliding the money back towards Jackson. He looked down at it and then back at Lilly.

"Sorry." He said and leaned forwards, capturing her lips. Lilly's eyes went wide in surprise, but she kissed him back on impulse. When she realized what she was doing, she pulled away and shook her head.

"Why did you do that?" She asked.

"Because I wanted to, not because I paid you to." Jackson said.

"Jackson… do you like me?" Lilly asked frowning. Jackson's cheeks went red.

"Well, I wouldn't say… I mean… Yeah… no…" He started rambling, trying to find the right words. Lilly just smiled and walked around the booth to stand in front of him.

"It's ok Jackson, I like you too."

She then leaned forwards and kissed him, closing her eyes tight and hoping he would kiss her back. He did and she felt as if her chest was going to burst open. They broke away from the kiss and hugged, both smiling. All thanks to Miley, they were finally together.

* * *

_Teehee, got the idea of using a kissing booth from the movie 'She's The Man'. And just to clarify something, Miley did not go out with Danny Dandruff, he went out with some random dude I made up called Danny. Anyway, sneak peak:_

"Hey Jackson, you seen Oliver yet?" Miley asked as they neared the counter, though Lilly walked into it. Jackson frowned at her and then turned to look at Miley.

"Nope." He said and then moved onto a customer. Miley turned to Lilly, a frown on her face.

"What?"

"Why did you walk into the counter?" She asked.

"I wasn't looking where I was going." Lilly said and then walked over to the chairs, but turned to look at Jackson and tripped over someone's skateboard.

_Based on the song, Clumsy. Ok, here's the link, just take the spaces out of it: _http:// hs . facebook . com / group. php? gid 6613736703


	14. Part 1 Clumsy

_Ok, so there are two parts to this kiss. There is an accidental kiss and then a real kiss, because I just like it that way! Anyway, I was bummed when I woke up this morning and saw I only got two reviews from my faithful readers, daisy617 and Blue- Eyed Chica. So, thanks to both of you! And don't worry, you can go back and review the previous kiss if you want to. _

**Part 1- Clumsy**

_You got me tripping, stumbling, flipping, fumbling  
Clumsy cause I'm falling in love  
You got me slipping, tumbling, sinking, fumbling  
Clumsy cause I'm falling in love  
So in love with you_- Clumsy, Fergie

"Lilly…" Miley said as her friend jumped on the bed.

"Rise and shine Miley, it's a beautiful day and we don't want you to waste it sleeping! Come on, you promised we'd go to the beach!" Lilly said and sat down on the end of Miley's bed.

"Hmm, later." Miley said and turned around in her bed.

"You want me to get the water bucket?" Jackson asked from the doorway. Miley jumped out of the bed, knocking Lilly onto the floor.

"You wouldn't." Miley said.

"I would if you didn't just get out of bed." Jackson said and then looked down at Lilly. "Comfy?"

"Ha ha, funny Jackson." Lilly said as she got off the floor. Jackson just shrugged and left. Miley sighed and trudged over to her closet.

"This might take awhile." She said.

"I'll wait downstairs." Lilly said and left the room. She walked down the stairs and headed towards the kitchen, where Jackson was drinking out of the juice carton. Lilly was about to sit down on one of the chairs when Jackson looked over at her. She missed the chair and landed on the floor again.

"I think the floor is a magnet and you're attracted to it." Jackson said before coming over to her and holding out his hand. Lilly took it as he helped her up.

"Thanks Jackson." She said, not looking at him and sitting down on the chair.

"It's ok." He said before picking up his keys and leaving the house. Lilly then sighed and started playing around with the spoon that was on the table. She put it on her nose and crossed her eyes.

"Jackson does the same thing sometimes." Miley said. Lilly looked over at her, the spoon falling off her nose.

"I was bored!"

"Well now you won't be bored anymore. Now let's go to the beach." Miley said and dragged Lilly off the chair and out of the house. They stopped at Rico's where Jackson was now working.

"Hey Jackson, you seen Oliver yet?" Miley asked as they neared the counter, though Lilly walked into it. Jackson frowned at her and then turned to look at Miley.

"Nope." He said and then moved onto a customer. Miley turned to Lilly, a frown on her face.

"What?"

"Why did you walk into the counter?" She asked.

"I wasn't looking where I was going." Lilly said and then walked over to the chairs, but turned to look at Jackson and tripped over someone's skateboard.

"Why are you so clumsy today?" Miley asked as she helped her friend.

"No reason. I'm going to go get us some water." Lilly said, walking backwards towards Rico's, but when she turned around she collided with Jackson and both went falling to the ground, their lips meeting for a second.

"Sorry!" Lilly said, blushing and getting off Jackson.

"I-it's ok." He said, getting up. Lilly then turned around and ran over to Miley.

"You go get the waters."

"No you." Miley said and then smiled. Lilly sighed.

"Miley." She whined, but her friend shook her head. Lilly walked back towards the counter, making sure she didn't run or walk into anything again. "Can we have two bottles of water."

"Yeah, sure." Jackson said and handed her the waters. Lilly took them then and started to walk away, but Jackson grabbed her hand and pulled her back.

"Lilly, why are you being a klutz today?" He asked.

"Oh gee, thanks, I hadn't noticed. No reason." Lilly said.

"Are you sure?" He asked, leaning forwards.

"Yeah." Lilly said and managed to get her hand free. She walked back to the table where Miley sat and looked back at Jackson. Why was she so clumsy today?

* * *

_Remember, there is a part two! Sneak peek:_

Jackson just shook his head at them and walked upstairs to his room. Lilly sighed and sat back in the chair and looked over at Miley who was looking curiously at her.

"What?"

"Nothing." Miley said and sat back in her chair. "How about we watch a movie?"

"Yeah, sure, whatever." Lilly mumbled. Miley and Oliver then decided on a movie. Lilly took this as an opportunity to sneak away, so she snuck upstairs. Where she was going? Lilly didn't know, probably the Hannah closet to see if 'Hannah' had any new shoes.

She stopped outside Jackson's door, her fist just about to knock but she stops herself. _Lilly, what are you doing! No! No, no, no!!!_

_This one is based on I'd Lie, sung by Taylor Swift. Other songs that I'm using is Hero-Heroine by Boys like Girls, Happy by Hilary Duff, Like It or Leave it by Aly and AJ and Our Song by Taylor Swift. Still open for more song/kiss suggestions guys! Ok, till tomorrow!_


	15. Part 2 Wish He Were Mine

_Sorry I didn't update yesterday, something was wrong with my internet and couldn't update anything. So, the next kiss might also be up today, if I get enough reviews.  
_

**I Wish He Were Mine**

_He looks around the room  
Innocently overlooks the truth  
Shouldn't a light go on?  
Doesn't he know I've had him memorized for so long?  
He sees everything black and white  
Never let anybody see him cry  
I don't let nobody see me wishing he was mine_- I'd Lie, Taylor Swift

"I know why you're such a klutz today! You like someone!" Miley said.

_Thank you Miley for finally realizing that. _Lilly thought as she sat down on the sofa in the Stewart's house. "Yeah, maybe."

Truth was, Lilly discovered shortly after they left Rico's that her being clumsy was due to the fact she had a crush on Jackson Stewart. Yep, you heard right.

"I didn't see Lilly act any differently." Oliver said.

"That's because you weren't at Rico's this morning." Miley said. Oliver made an 'O' and shrugged.

"I like to sleep in."

"So do I, but someone wanted to go to the beach nice and early."

"Hey, we had fun, didn't we?" Lilly asked. Miley opened her mouth to respond, but the back door opened and in walked Jackson.

"Why were you guys at the beach so early?" He asked as he stopped by the couch Lilly sat on.

"Because for some reason, someone wanted to be there early." Miley said.

"Drop it already." Lilly said.

Jackson just shook his head at them and walked upstairs to his room. Lilly sighed and sat back in the chair and looked over at Miley who was looking curiously at her.

"What?"

"Nothing." Miley said and sat back in her chair. "How about we watch a movie?"

"Yeah, sure, whatever." Lilly mumbled. Miley and Oliver then decided on a movie. Lilly took this as an opportunity to sneak away, so she snuck upstairs. Where she was going? Lilly didn't know, probably the Hannah closet to see if 'Hannah' had any new shoes.

She stopped outside Jackson's door, her fist just about to knock but she stops herself. _Lilly, what are you doing! No! No, no, no!!!_

Lilly turned on her heel and headed back towards the stairs, but heard the door open. "Lilly?"

"Hey J-Jackson." Lilly said, turning to face him and smiling. Jackson smiled back and left his room, closing the door behind him. He walked past Lilly and down the stairs.

"Aren't Miley and Oliver down in the lounge?" He asked, turning back towards her.

"Uh, yeah." Lilly said and followed him down the stairs. Both of them headed towards the kitchen, Lilly getting the popcorn ready and Jackson went to the fridge where he got a soda.

"Uh Lilly, can I talk to you quickly?" Jackson asked. Lilly put the popcorn in the microwave and nodded. She looked over at Miley and Oliver who were arguing over which movie to choose. She followed Jackson out to the back porch.

"Uhm, what happened this afternoon?" Jackson asked. Lilly frowned.

"Huh?"

"I mean with you tripping over things and then landing on me and… well, kinda kissing." Jackson said, fidgeting with his soda can.

"Oh, I was just having an off day." Lilly said.

"Ok, so the… kiss meant nothing?" Jackson asked and put his soda down to look at her.

"I-I don't know." Lilly said. "Is that a rhetorical question?"

"No, not really." Jackson said. Lilly laughed a bit, she was getting nervous. See, thing was, that kiss did mean everything to her, even if it was by accident and not a real one. Still, a kiss is a kiss.

"Well, you should stop confusing me then!" Lilly said. Jackson frowned and laughed, taking a step towards Lilly.

"How am I confusing you?" He asked.

"I don't know." Lilly said and then noticed he had moved his face close to hers. She felt her face heat up, was he going to kiss her?

Her question was answered when Jackson's lips met hers. She was going to kiss him back, but he pulled away too quickly and smiled at her. Lilly smiled back and watched as he walked back inside. _I wish he were mine._

* * *

_Esh, I don't like the ending. I was trying to re-do the same ending in my Lackson one-shot, don't think it turned out to great. Anyway, I've done better and got better coming up!_

"Jackson! Let me do it or else you'll pull my hair out!" Lilly said and then looked back down at the mess. Lilly then managed to get some of her hair out, but she moved her head back and almost ripped her hair out. "I can't see what I'm doing!"

"Let me try again, I'll be gentle this time." Jackson said. Lilly nodded and Jackson moved her hands out of the way. She watched as he got some more of her hair out, but he was still pulling it too hard.

"Jackson, not so hard!"

_That... ok, no idea how I thought up this situation, I just did and thought it would be funny. Reviews would be nice, I'm not getting a lot lately, but that's ok with me. Till tomorrow/later guys!  
_


	16. Badges

_Here's the next kiss! Don't ask how I managed to think this up, I just did. I must have a weird mind. _

**Badges**

"Jackson!" Lilly shouted as her skateboard went out of control, hit a dustbin and she was sent flying towards Jackson Stewart. He turned around and caught her just in time, but he fell to the ground.

"Lilly, what happened?" He asked.

"I went too fast and couldn't stop." She said and tried to get off him, but she couldn't.

"Ok, I'll help you up." Jackson said and pushed her off of him, but she moved closer. "What are you doing?"

"My hair is stuck on something." She said and looked through her messy hair and saw Jackson was wearing a badge on his shirt that her hair got knotted in. "Jackson!"

"What?!"

"My hair is stuck on your badge! Why are you even wearing a badge?" Lilly asked.

"I found it lying around and decided to put it on. It's not mine, it's Thor's." He said.

"Ok, whatever you say. Now help me get my hair out of it!" Lilly said and tried to unclip the badge, but too much of her hair was in the way for that to work out.

"Here, let me help." Jackson said, sitting up and moving Lilly so she sat on his lap. He tried to pull her hair out of it, but that caused her to shriek and slap him.

"Jackson! Let me do it or else you'll pull my hair out!" Lilly said and then looked back down at the mess. Lilly then managed to get some of her hair out, but she moved her head back and almost ripped her hair out. "I can't see what I'm doing!"

"Let me try again, I'll be gentle this time." Jackson said. Lilly nodded and Jackson moved her hands out of the way. She watched as he got some more of her hair out, but he was still pulling it too hard.

"Jackson, not so hard!"

"Ok, quit complaining." He said. He then found the clasp of the badge and unhooked it. He got it off of his shirt and then managed to get the rest of Lilly's hair off of it.

"Happy now?" He asked, letting go of her hair and stuffing the badge into his pockets.

"C'mon, I want to see the badge that got my hair stuck!" Lilly said, trying to reach for his pocket but Jackson took hold of her hands.

"No Lilly." He said.

"What's wrong? Do you think I'll think less of you? Is the badge embarrassing?" Lilly asked, eyes shinning now.

"No, just leave it at that." Jackson said and turned around and walked back towards Rico's.

"I'm not letting it go that easily." Lilly said to herself and ran towards Jackson and tackled him to the ground.

"Lilly! Get off of me!" He shouted while Lilly sat on his back.

"Not until you let me see that badge." She said. Jackson groaned and tried to flip himself over. It worked, Lilly fell backwards and now Jackson had her pinned to the ground.

"Just leave it, it's Thor's anyway." He said.

"I don't believe you. I will find out what that badge is." Lilly said.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah, now get off of me!" Lilly said and tried to push him off, but he pinned her hands above her head.

"I'm sorry Lilly, but I can't let you do that." Jackson said.

"What is this, quoting movies time? Come on Jackson, I'm not going to try and take the badge."

"I can't trust you, now can I?" Jackson said, his face moving closer to Lilly's. She noticed and got an idea.

"Maybe, maybe not." She said, lifting her head up off the ground so it was just millimeter's away from Jackson's lips. She saw him frown at her and she kissed him quickly. He let go of her hands and Lilly moved them down and towards his pockets, but she stopped when he kissed her back.

_What??? What is happening??? _Lilly felt herself panic now. Jackson sat up, bringing her with him, never breaking the kiss. The thing that freaked Lilly was she kissed him and she liked it!!!

"PDA!!!!" They heard someone shout and broke the kiss. Lilly looked around the beach to see who shouted that, but there was no one there anymore.

"Ok, weird." She said and moved away from Jackson, blushing.

"Lilly, do you like me?" Jackson asked, smiling.

"Well… you kissed me back! You like me!" Lilly said.

"So?"

"So… huh?" Lilly frowned.

"I've always liked you." Jackson admitted.

"Y-You have?" Lilly said.

"Yeah." Jackson said and kissed her again. Lilly forgot all about the stupid badge, but that wasn't important anymore anyway.

* * *

_Ok, so I liked that kiss. I just had to put some random guy shouting PDA because the whole time I was on the beach last week for the holiday club thing, you weren't allowed to hang out with your boyfriend or girlfriend. That didn't work out so the person in charge of the whole thing went around shouting 'PDA!'. It was kinda funny. Anyway, your sneak peek:_

"Aww, you care for me." Lilly said, teasing Jackson. He blushed, but shook his head.

"I'm serious Lilly, things can get outta hand. You don't want to know what those guys would've done to you if I hadn't saved you."

"My knight in shinning armor." Lilly said and rolled her eyes. "It's ok, I can take a hint. I'll see you around Jackson."

Lilly walked passed Jackson and towards the back door when Zack got in her way again.

"No way for your boyfriend to save you now." He said, grinning.

"For your information, Jackson isn't my boyfriend." Lilly said.

"Whatever freshman." He said and picked Lilly up again. "Who wants to have some fun?"

_Yes, using Zack again because I need a jerk like him anyways. Uhm, it similar to what happened in the movie Aquamarine with Claire at the swimming pool when she went to go fetch Raymond. And I got something to say, you only have two more kisses to look forward to before I leave home for Christmas. Yes, leaving on Sunday, but I will update before I leave, and I'm only getting back on the 28th. So I won't be here for my birthday either! So, till next time!_


	17. Knight in Ordinary Clothing

**Knight in Ordinary Clothes**

"Miley? Are you here!" Lilly tried to shout above the music that was playing. Miley Stewart's house was packed with people Lilly recognized from school; Jackson must've planned another party maybe.

"Look, a freshman!" Some one shouted. Lilly was then surrounded by what looked to be the entire school football team.

"Hey, put me down!" Lilly screamed as they picked her up and held her above their heads.

"Scared?" One of them taunted her.

"Put me down! This isn't funny!" Lilly screamed.

"Put her down Jack." Said someone.

"Aww, come on Jackson! Let us have some fun!" Zack said.

"She's not part of the party, now leave her alone." Jackson said as Zack put Lilly down.

"Fine." Zack said and left. Lilly turned to face Jackson.

"Uh, thanks."

"No problem. If you're here to see Miley, sorry but she's out somewhere." Jackson said.

"Really?" Lilly asked. Jackson nodded and made his way towards the kitchen. Lilly followed him.

"You shouldn't be here." Jackson said. "This party could get out of hand and they can hurt you."

"Aww, you care for me." Lilly said, teasing Jackson. He blushed, but shook his head.

"I'm serious Lilly, things can get outta hand. You don't want to know what those guys would've done to you if I hadn't saved you."

"My knight in shinning armor." Lilly said and rolled her eyes. "It's ok, I can take a hint. I'll see you around Jackson."

Lilly walked passed Jackson and towards the back door when Zack got in her way again.

"No way for your boyfriend to save you now." He said, grinning.

"For your information, Jackson isn't my boyfriend." Lilly said.

"Whatever freshman." He said and picked Lilly up again. "Who wants to have some fun?"

"Put me down!" Lilly screamed again. Jackson turned around and sighed, seemed like Lilly was a magnet for trouble tonight.

"Zack." Jackson said, making his way back towards them.

"Dude, is this your girlfriend or something?" Zack asked, placing Lilly back on the ground.

"No, just leave her alone. I'm taking her home right now." Jackson said and grabbed Lilly's arm and dragged her out the back door.

"Thanks again." Lilly said.

"That is why freshmen don't go to junior parties." Jackson said as they walked around to the front and towards Jackson's car.

"Yeah, I'll remember that next time." Lilly said as she got into the passenger's seat. Jackson started up the car and reversed out of the driveway. "Hey, why are you having a party?"

"It wasn't my idea, Miley and dad were out and some of the guys knew. They came around with a bunch of their other friends and before I know it, my house is a mess and I'm going to die when dad gets home."

"I feel sorry for you." Lilly said as she sat back in her seat. Jackson just shrugged and they sat in silence as they drove down the road.

Soon Jackson pulled up in front of Lilly's house. "My mom might kill me."

"Why?" Jackson asked.

"I didn't exactly tell her I was going out." Lilly said and turned to face Jackson. "And thanks again, I know I can count on you to rescue me."

"Anytime." Jackson said and looked away from her. He then noticed that Lilly hadn't gotten out of the car and turned to look at her again. She looked like she wanted to say something else, but she didn't.

"Night." She said and undid her seatbelt.

"Wait Lilly." Jackson said, his heart beating fast now.

"Yeah-" Lilly turned her head to look at Jackson, but instead her lips met his and they kissed. Lilly's eyes went wide, she was not expecting this, but closed them and enjoyed the kiss.

"Good night." Jackson said, smiling at her. Lilly smiled back and got out of the car. She ran to her front door and then turned around the watch Jackson drive off.

"Good night my knight in ordinary clothes."

* * *

_I think I'm losing my touch. But it's a kiss. Anyway, I'm leaving tomorrow and so this might be the last update in about two weeks. I'll still be writing kisses while I'm away, but won't be able to update. It sucks, I had special kisses planned for the 23rd of December (my birthday) and Christmas for them, but I might not do them anymore, I'll do something different now. I also might not be able to update tomorrow too, but if I wake up tomorrow morning and see more then 6 reviews in my mail box, I'll update for you guys. Though I might just update tomorrow anyways, with reviews or not. Depends on how much I love you guys. And sadly, you don't get a sneak peek. Well, till later guys._


	18. First Date

_Because I love you guys, I'm updating again tonight and tomorrow morning. The song inspired the setting, not the kiss. Ok, so the kiss sorta.  
_

**First Date**

_What was that line in that one movie?  
When he looked at her like it would last forever  
Said it to her face that he'd do whatever it took  
To be her love above all that he wanted most_- Like it or Leave it, Aly and AJ

"Popcorn ready?" Lilly asked, getting herself comfy on the couch in the Stewart's house.

"Yep." Jackson said, pouring the popcorn into a big bowl. He then picked up two cans of Pepsi and brought them over to where Lilly was sitting and put them on the coffee table.

The two of them were on their first date together. It wasn't much, since the cinemas where full that Saturday night and Jackson didn't have enough cash to take Lilly out some place to eat, so both were fine with staying in the house and watch movies together.

"It would be weird if Miley joined us." Lilly said, looking up at the roof. When Lilly came over, Miley went up the stairs and locked herself in her room. She wasn't too pleased with her best friend dating her brother.

"Or any of my friends." Jackson said as he put the movie in. Turned out, it was a chick flick. Lilly looked over at Jackson. "What, I thought you would enjoy it!"

"Well, girls like Miley would…" Lilly saw that Jackson's smile dropped. "But I also like them."

Jackson grinned. "Popcorn?" Lilly nodded and took some. Both of them sat back in the couch and started watching their movie.

About halfway through the movie, the two of them had changed their sitting positions. They sat on the floor on top of some cushions. Lilly sat in front of Jackson, her head resting on his chest while he had his arms wrapped around her.

"This is nice." Lilly said, looking up and giving Jackson another piece of popcorn.

"Uh, yeah." Jackson said. Truth was, both were actually bored of the movie all together. Cheesy romantic chick flick, easy to guess what was going to happen. They continued watching until the leading man and his leading lady finally shared a scene together.

Both of them were standing outside in a park, the rain pouring down on them. They were just standing there, looking at each other, but you could see that they would be happy to stand there in the rain, just looking at each other for the rest of their lives. The man took a step towards her, smiling.

"You know I'll always love you, above anything else." He said, pulling her closer. She smiled up at him and they shared a kiss.

"Urgh, sorry, but I think that's enough." Lilly said. Jackson nodded and switched the movie off. Lilly moved back onto the couch and Jackson joined her. "What is the time?"

"It's… 10. Aren't you sleeping over with Miley?" Jackson asked.

"Yeah, but I don't have to face her yet." Lilly said and moved back into Jackson's arms. "I like being here with you anyway."

"I kinda like it too." Jackson said and grinned.

"I hope so if you want me to go out with you again." Lilly said and turned around to face Jackson.

"You want to go out me… again?"

"Yeah, I had fun." Lilly said. "What, you don't like me?"

"I-I do. Just that normally that my first dates are disasters."

"Well, this one wasn't." Lilly said and then yawned. "Maybe I should go to bed."

"Yeah, me too." Jackson said and both of them got off the couch and walked hand in hand up the stairs and outside Miley's room. "Night Lilly."

"Night Jackson." She said. Both of them then leaned in and slowly closed their eyes. Their lips met and the two of them shared their first kiss, together.

"Lilly, there…" Miley stopped when she opened her door to find her brother and best friend, kissing. "Ok, I'm going to close the door now…"

Once the door was closed, the two of them broke apart. "I guess I should go now. See you in the morning Jackson."

"Lilly, wait." Lilly turned around to face Jackson again. "You know that last line in the movie?" Lilly nodded. "He was telling the truth."

Lilly just smiled and went inside Miley's room. Jackson walked down the hall to his room. He jumped onto his bed and fell asleep, dreaming of his second date with Lilly and hoping it would be even better then the first.

* * *

_Your kiss! Ok, so it's 9 o'clock at night where I am and I'm not planning to go to bed till 11, even though I have to get up early. Why am I staying up that late? Because I'm going to write at least five more kisses. And I'll still write 'em while on holiday, on my laptop if I can take it or in my journal. And I'm back with the sneak peeks, so here's what you should expect tomorrow:_

After about half an hour, the two girls got off their seats and walked past the counter, but Lilly stopped in front of him.

"You want to tell me what is on your mind now?" Lilly asked. Jackson half smiled, but shook his head. "Alright, your loss."

"Ok Lilly, wait." Jackson said, moving around the counter so he was standing in front of her now. "I'll tell you."

"Oh goody." Lilly said, her eyes shinning with anticipation. She was reminding Jackson of a little kid and he smiled at that.

"Ok, this is going to be a little bit hard for me to say, because I never thought it would come down to this, telling someone this. It's been a secret till now and everything." Jackson started off on his rant, but Lilly shook her head and he stopped. "Sorry, can't help it."

"It's alright, I'll help you. Jackson, just look into my eyes and tell me what it is." Lilly said, putting a hand under Jackson's chin and lifting his head, which was turned down to the ground, so he could look her in the eyes. "Now tell me what is on your mind."

_Ooh, what does Jackson want to tell Lilly? 3 guesses what. I betcha it's gonna be easy anyways. Well, till tomorrow (or later tonight, who knows?)._


	19. Ranting

_So here's the kiss I promised you guys! I'll update again straight away when I get back on the 28th! Merry Christmas to everyone and if you don't celebrate it, then enjoy the holidays! Also, xXACCEBXx suggested this song._

**Ranting**

_I won't try to philosophize  
I'll just take a deep breath then I'll look in your eyes  
This is how I feel  
And it's so surreal_- Hero-Heroine, Boys Like Girls

Jackson stood behind Rico's, fidgeting with the cloth he used to clean the counter top with. He was nervous; he was about to do something he thought he'd never have the guts to do. Actually, he never thought he'd actually go through with this.

See, the thing is, Jackson has a crush on Lilly Truscott, his younger sister's best friend. What's wrong with that? Well, he thought that was all it would be, just a crush, but it isn't. It's slowly become something more and Jackson got the crazy idea in his head to actually tell Lilly how he really felt about her.

"Hey Jackson. Hello, Earth to my crazy brother." Miley said, snapping her fingers in front of his face. Jackson blinked and looked at her, noticing that Lilly stood next to her. "Oh good, you're back."

"What do you want Miles?" Jackson asked, trying not to look at Lilly. But he did and she smiled at him. Jackson felt his heart skip a beat and looked away again.

"Can I just have two bottles of water?" Miley asked.

"Coming right up." Jackson said. He got the bottles of waters out and placed them on the counter. Miley paid and took her bottle and walked to the table. Jackson then looked at Lilly who was still standing there.

"Is something wrong Jackson?" She asked.

"No, I'm totally fine. Nothing wrong with me, I'm totally fine. Fine, fine, fine." Jackson started to ramble.

Lilly laughed and shook her head. "It's fine Jackson, I do that sometimes too. I'll see you later." She gave him another big smile and turned around and joined Miley at the table.

Jackson watched the two of them, well, mostly Lilly. There weren't that many people on the beach, so it wasn't like he had nothing else to do. The girls were talking about something, laughing at things and looking at him. Well, Lilly did and Jackson would always look away quickly.

After about half an hour, the two girls got off their seats and walked past the counter, but Lilly stopped in front of him.

"You want to tell me what is on your mind now?" Lilly asked. Jackson half smiled, but shook his head. "Alright, your loss."

"Ok Lilly, wait." Jackson said, moving around the counter so he was standing in front of her now. "I'll tell you."

"Oh goody." Lilly said, her eyes shinning with anticipation. She was reminding Jackson of a little kid and he smiled at that.

"Ok, this is going to be a little bit hard for me to say, because I never thought it would come down to this, telling someone this. It's been a secret till now and everything." Jackson started off on his rant, but Lilly shook her head and he stopped. "Sorry, can't help it."

"It's alright, I'll help you. Jackson, just look into my eyes and tell me what it is." Lilly said, putting a hand under Jackson's chin and lifting his head, which was turned down to the ground, so he could look her in the eyes. "Now tell me what is on your mind."

_This is it. _Jackson thought. He took a deep breath. "Lilly, I like you. A lot. As in, more then just being friends, I want us to be more then friends. Well, that's how I feel, I don't know how you feel because…" Even looking Lilly in the eye and telling her how he felt, he went on a rant. Lilly giggled and he stopped.

"Thank you for telling me that." She said and grinned.

"But, do you feel the same way? Because if you don't, it's fine and we can-" Jackson started to speak, but Lilly rolled her eyes and leaned in and kissed him. Jackson stopped talking and kissed her back, putting his arms around her waist and pulling her closer to him.

"Hey Lilly, you…" Miley trailed off as she saw her brother and her best friend busy kissing on the empty beach. "Ok, I'll leave you two alone."

Miley turned around and walked off, but she stopped and looked back at them. She smiled and shook her head and continued walking.

* * *

_Hope that keeps you guys happy for awhile. No sneak peek this time, again. Anyways, it would be a great Christmas present for y'all if when I get back, I see I got 9 reviews, making it 100 reviews in total! That has been my aim since I started writing here on to get 100 reviews before the end of the year. Thanks guys! You'll hear from me again on the 28th!_


	20. New Boyfriend

_I'm back! Hope y'all had an excellent holiday too! And thanks guys, we made it to 100! Love you so much, so, without further ado, here's your next kiss. Thanks to lupytiggergurl for suggesting the song!_

**New Boyfriend**

_There is a reason why we met,_

_I'm glad that we did  
But when we broke up,_

_I got back a part of me I really missed_- Happy, Hilary Duff

"Lilly, you sure you're ok?" Miley asked. Lilly sniffled and nodded her head. Miley sighed and sat down on the sofa next to her. "I warned you about him because I didn't want to see you like this."

"But he was my first boyfriend! I thought he really liked me, but he was just a two timing jerk." Lilly said, glaring as she thought of Lucas, he now ex-boyfriend. "I'm sorry Miley."

"It's ok. If you want, you can sleepover tonight if you want to." Miley said. Lilly nodded and the two girls headed up the stairs. Lilly took her wig off and took her hair out of the bun it was in.

As they passed Jackson's room, his door opened and out stepped the boy himself. He smiled at them, but it disappeared when he saw Lilly's tearstained face. "What happened?"

"It doesn't concern you." Miley said and pushed Lilly into the bathroom. "Wash your face and then come to my room." She turned around and left. Jackson didn't however. He snuck into the bathroom while Lilly filled the sink with water.

"Lilly, what happened?" He asked again.

"It was L-Lucas, my boy-boyfriend." Lilly said.

"Did he hurt you?" Jackson asked, walking up to her. Lilly shook her head.

"He cheated on me! He had two girlfriends." Lilly said softly and turned off the taps. She put her hands in the cold water and then brought them up to her face.

"That…that… I'd kill him!" Jackson said softly. This startled Lilly and she turned around to face Jackson.

"No, you don't have to do that for me! Jackson, it's fine, I already got my revenge. As Lola anyway." Lilly said and smiled. "But it's nice to know you care about me."

Jackson blushed and looked away from her. "Well, you are Miley's best friend and you are almost like family…"

"You think of me as a sister?" Lilly asked.

"No, not really. Well, maybe. I don't know." He said. Lilly giggled and shook her head.

"Doesn't matter, it's just nice to know you care about me."

"Well I do and don't you forget that." Jackson said, grinning. Lilly smiled a bit. "I guess I'm the only one who can make you smile."

"You are not!" Lilly said.

"Then why is it the only time you've smiled since you got here was just now?" Jackson asked, crossing his arms.

"Because you're funny sometimes. Now please move so I can get out of this bathroom." Lilly said, trying to side step Jackson who blocked her way. Jackson followed her moves and blocked her again. "Jackson…"

"No, this is fun." He said. Lilly glared at him and tried to shove him out of the way, but he pulled her closer to him. "I don't think that would work."

Lilly rolled her eyes and turned her head to face him, but noticed that they were very close. She wasn't that much taller then Jackson, only by a centimetre or so. Lilly found her face heating up though.

"Are you blushing?" Jackson asked.

"No, now let go of me." Lilly said and struggled to get out of his grasp, but Jackson held on tighter.

"You are blushing! I wonder why? What would make Lilly Truscott blush like that?" Jackson asked, pretending to think about it. Or maybe he was really thinking about it.

"I'm not even blushing, so could you please let me go?" Lilly asked.

"Not until you tell me why you are blushing."

"You are so nosey."

"I do my best." Jackson said and grinned. "C'mon Lilly, tell me! Please, please, please!"

"Stop whining." Lilly said.

"Pleeeeeaaaase, plea-" Jackson was cut off by Lilly quickly pressing her lips against his. Jackson let go of Lilly straight away and she managed to get out of the bathroom, but Jackson caught her wrist and pulled her back in. "Why'd you kiss me?"

"Because… because…" Lilly sighed. "Because I think I like you."

"Oh, so you kissed me because you-" Jackson was cut off again by Lilly kissing him again. He didn't want her to get away this time, so he wrapped his arms around her again and brought her closer to him, kissing her back. Lilly smiled into the kiss. She was finally happy.

* * *

_I missed writing while I was gone. Anyway, you know the drill and here's your sneak peek!_

"I got to it first. Relax, there's plenty for all of us." Lilly said and added a huge amount of it on her waffle. She handed it over to Jackson who did the exact same thing as Lilly. Miley watched with raised eyebrows as the two of them smeared the cream over their waffle at the same time and started cutting it.

"Ok, freaky." Miley said as she took the last two waffles out. "I'm taking a waffle to dad."

"Whatever." Jackson said with his mouth full. Lilly giggled at that and he smiled at her before going back to his waffle.

"Let's have a competition to see who can finish their waffle first." Lilly suggested.

"Ok, but what's the prize?" Jackson asked.

"Winner can put whipped cream on the losers face." Lilly said.

_Now I have alot of writing to do if you want a kiss on Sunday! Ok, catch you guys later!_


	21. Of Waffles and Whipped Cream

_Haha, I think the first time I've got nothing to say! So, just enjoy this kiss!_

**Of Waffles and Whipped Cream**

"Miley, hurry up!" Jackson said, sitting at the kitchen table.

"Hey, these waffles don't make themselves. Now stop nagging and just wait." Miley said, putting some batter in a waffle iron. Jackson then started playing around with his fork, seeing if he could balance it on his nose like he can do with a spoon.

"That won't work, I tired it already." Lilly said to Jackson as she entered the Stewart's house. She sniffed the air and ran over to Miley. "Ooh, I smell waffles!"

"Yes, and like my brother, you're just going to have to wait patiently. Now sit." Miley said and pointed to an empty seat with a plate, knife and fork. Lilly sighed and sat down, looking at Jackson who didn't listen to Lilly and continued trying to balance the fork on his nose. He let go of it and it fell on his lap.

"Told ya." Lilly said.

"Hey, it doesn't hurt to try!" Jackson said and put his fork back on the table. Lilly started to drum her fingers on the table and looked over at Miley who lifted up the waffle iron. "Ready?!"

"Not yet." Miley said and closed it again. Lilly sighed and looked at Jackson who was now reading the labels on the can of whipped cream.

"Jackson, what are you doing?"

"I'm bored." He said and looked over at Miley. She opened the waffle iron and nodded at the two of them. Lilly and Jackson jumped off their seats with their plates and each took a waffle. They went back to their seats while Miley made two more waffles.

Once at the table, both of them went diving for the whipped cream, but Lilly got it first. "Hey!" Jackson said.

"What?" Lilly said and she looked up at him.

"I was here first." He stated.

"I got to it first. Relax, there's plenty for all of us." Lilly said and added a huge amount of it on her waffle. She handed it over to Jackson who did the exact same thing as Lilly. Miley watched with raised eyebrows as the two of them smeared the cream over their waffle at the same time and started cutting.

"Ok, freaky." Miley said as she took the last two waffles out. "I'm taking a waffle to dad."

"Whatever." Jackson said with his mouth full. Lilly giggled at that and he smiled at her before going back to his waffle.

"Let's have a competition to see who can finish their waffle first." Lilly suggested.

"Ok, but what's the prize?" Jackson asked.

"Winner can put whipped cream on the losers face." Lilly said.

"You're on." Jackson said.

"Ready, set…go!" Lilly said and picked up her remaining half of waffle and tried to stuff the whole thing in her mouth. She got half of it in and started chewing. She looked up at Jackson who managed to get the whole thing in his mouth. He was trying to chew as fast as he could. Lilly then panicked and stuffed the rest of the waffle in her mouth, looking like a chipmunk now.

Jackson managed to swallow the last of his waffle before bursting out in laughter. Lilly glared at him as she swallowed the last of her waffle. "It's not funny."

"No, you should've seen yourself." Jackson said when he managed to contain his laughter. "I guess I win. Now prepare to get cream on your face."

Lilly closed her eyes as Jackson came closer with the cream. She felt him put it all around her mouth and some on her forehead. "There. Hello Santa." He said.

"Ho ho. Jackson, you're on the naughty list this year. I wonder why?" Lilly said, using a deep voice.

"That is just too weird. But Santa, I'm a good boy. Is there any way I can go onto the good list?" Jackson asked in a small voice.

"Yeah, how about you take this whipped cream off my mouth." Lilly said. She saw Jackson's eyes look at her cream covered lips and felt her face heat up.

"Ok. I can't let some good cream go to waste, now can I?" He asked, a twinkle in his eye.

"Huh?" She asked, but she didn't hear his response, she just felt Jackson's lips touch hers. She closed her eyes slowly and kissed him back, throwing her arms around his neck. She felt some of the cream leave her face and go onto Jackson's, but she didn't care.

"Whoa, I leave the room for three minutes and come back to find you two making out." Miley said. Lilly and Jackson broke away from the kiss and looked at each other. Both of them had cream smeared all over their face now. "Ok, I'm not going to ask what happened here."

Lilly and Jackson just laughed and waited for Miley to make them more waffles.

* * *

_It was fun to write. Sorry, no sneak peek, because I haven't written the next kiss. But thank goodness for time difference, since most of you live in the States and the average difference is 7 hours, that gives me almost a day (starting now) to write some more kisses. Like I said, I have to make it to at least 30 kisses. So, catch you guys tomorrow!_


	22. Truth, Dare or Command

_And I'm back! Happy New Year everybody! Sorry, but my internet was down on Sunday and Monday, so I couldn't update. And you'd think that'd give me time to write about 10 more kisses? Nope, but my excuse is that I was partying and sleeping half the time anyway, getting ready for New Year. _

**Truth, Dare or Command**

"Jackson, I hate you." Miley said. Her older brother just smiled smugly as he watched his sister stick out her tongue and smear a whole tube of toothpaste on it. She slowly closed her mouth and tried to swallow everything.

"Hurry up, I want my turn!" Jackson said. Miley tried to say something, but Jackson couldn't understand what she just said. "What? I'm the best brother in the world? And that you're gonna give me 50 bucks? Thanks Miley."

Miley just glared at him and shook her head. She ran to the kitchen to get a glass of water to help her swallow the toothpaste. While she was doing this, Lilly came in through the back door.

"Hey Miley." She said. Miley waved. "Hey Jackson."

"Hey Lilly." He said and then started laughing as Miley started gagging. Lilly joined him as she made her way to the couch Jackson sat on and collapsed onto it.

"It's not funny you guys!" Miley said as she managed to finish swallowing the toothpaste.

"Yes it is!" The two of them said. Miley shook her head as she came and sat down on an empty chair.

"Fine, then you're playing truth, dare or command with us Lilly." Miley said.

"That's fine with me. Ok, who's next?" She asked.

"Jackson. Truth, dare or command?" Miley asked.

"I think I'll go with… dare." He said and lay back in the couch.

"Ok then…" Miley trailed off as she thought of a good dare for Jackson. Lilly had her head tilted to the side as she watched Jackson. He noticed this and looked at her.

"What?"

"Nothing, just thinking of a dare." She said. Jackson looked away but noticed that Lilly was still staring at him.

"I've got nothing. Lilly?" Miley said.

"I've got one. Jackson, run down to Rico's, in your boxers, claiming that Lilly Truscott is the best person in the world." Lilly said.

"Why in my boxers?" Jackson asked.

"More embarrassment. Now are you gonna do it or not?" Lilly asked, leaning towards him.

"I'm gonna do it." Jackson said and stood up.

"Oh boy, can't watch this." Miley said and looked away as Jackson took off his shirt and pants. He was now standing in the middle of his living room, only in his boxers, and Lilly couldn't take her eyes off him.

"I'll be back soon." He said and ran out the back door. Jackson ran down the empty beach until he reached Rico's, where there was a crowd of people. _Oh great…_

"I just want everyone to know that Lilly Truscott is the best person in the whole world!" He shouted. Everyone looked at him blankly and before they could register what was going on, Jackson had turned around and was running back down the beach towards his house.

"You do it?" Lilly asked as she handed back Jackson's clothes.

"Yes, now your turn." He said as he put his pants back on and his shirt.

"Command." Lilly said.

"Ooh, feeling brave are we?" Jackson asked. He then sat back down on the couch while he thought of a good command.

"Ooh, how about this one?" Miley said. "Lilly, I command you to kiss Jackson!"

"What?!" Both of them said.

"It's a command and you can't back out of this." She said. Lilly looked at Jackson and blushed.

"O-okay…" She said. Jackson looked at her in surprise as she came closer. Both of them were red in the face now.

"I can't watch this." Miley said and hid her face again. Lilly turned to see what Miley was doing but felt Jackson's lips on hers.

She hesitated for a moment, but kissed him back, closing her eyes. Jackson's arms went around her waist and pulled her closer to him so she was practically sitting on his lap.

"Can I look now?" Miley asked, looking at them. She sighed and shook her head. Who knew that a game of truth or dare could lead to those two kissing?

* * *

_A short kiss. I wrote it just now, so... yeah. Not making sense am I? Still on a sugar high, even though it's 6:17PM here, too much sugar between midnight and now. Anyway, no sneak peek, still have to write it. Don't kill me! Well, it's gonna be a late New Years kiss. That's my idea so far. _

_I need more ideas, because I'm slowly running out... please help! Thanks guys!_


	23. Happy New Year

_A bit late for New Year, but I'm celebrating Tweede Nuwejaar (Translation: 2nd New Year) so it's fine for me. _

**Happy New Year!**

"Midnight in 5 minutes!" Oliver shouted. Everyone on the beach cheered and started to get into groups to wait for the countdown.

Lilly sat on the beach, away from everyone else. She didn't really want to be part of this; she was tired and irritated. Miley had dragged her down here to the party because she wanted to celebrate this with all her friends.

Lilly watched as Miley and Oliver joined a group that had Becca, Sarah and Jake, who had brought along Mikayla.

"3 minutes to go!" Someone else shouted. Everyone cheered and Lilly smiled a bit.

"Hey, aren't you going to join your friends?" She heard someone ask her. Lilly looked up and saw Jackson's face looking down at her.

"I'm not in the partying mood, I just want to go home and sleep." Lilly said and then looked back at the crowd of people. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Jackson sit down next to her.

"Neither am I. My friends ditched me for their girls." Jackson said, looking at a group of junior, soon to be senior, boys and girls. "It was weird to hang with them seeing as I'm the only single guy there."

"So is that gonna be your New Years resolution, get a girlfriend?" Lilly asked. Jackson smiled at her.

"Maybe. So what's yours?"

"For 2008 to be better then 2007." Lilly said and looked away from him. Lilly's year had been rough, the mess with Lucas, all the fights she and Miley got in and the divorce of her parents.

"It will be and you should start it off with your friends." Jackson said and got up. He held his hand out to Lilly. She looked at it and then looked up at Jackson. He smiled; Lilly smiled slightly and took his hand.

The two of them walked towards Miley's group. "1 minute!" Oliver shouted.

"Hey Lilly, joining us now?" Miley asked and then looked down at Lilly and Jackson's hands. The others didn't seem to notice as they joined in.

"Yeah." Lilly said. She looked down at hers and Jackson's hands and then looked up at Jackson. He was looking at her now.

"Want to make this a New Year to remember?" He asked. Lilly nodded.

"Time for the countdown! 10…"

Jackson let go of Lilly's hand.

"9…"

He slowly leaned in. Lilly realised what he was doing and slowly closed her eyes.

"8…"

Lilly felt Jackson's arms around her waist pulling her closer.

"7…"

Lilly opened her eyes again to see that her face was only inches away from Jackson's.

"6…"

"Happy New Year." Jackson said.

"5…"

"Same to you."

"4…"

And then their lips met. They didn't hear the rest of the countdown. Now it was just the two of them.

Lilly put her arms around Jackson's neck, bring him closer to her. She felt his tongue on her lips and opened her mouth a bit to let him in.

"They're…" Miley started.

"Kissing." Oliver finished.

"That's so sweet." Mikayla said.

"Should… we leave them?" Jake asked. Everyone nodded and ran off towards Rico's where the music was playing.

Lilly and Jackson broke away from the kiss and noticed the others had left them. "Do you want to join the others?" Jackson asked. Lilly shook her head.

"No, I like it here, with you." She said. Jackson smiled and kissed her again.

"Good luck with 2008, it should be better now that you have me." He said to her. And the two of them sat down on the beach and watched the fireworks.

* * *

_I am so tired, so I'm taking a short break from Lackson, for now. And by short, I mean a day, just so I can write a couple of more kisses so that I'm prepared. And I need to catch up on some sleep, I woke up at 7 this morning!!! That's just not right. So I'll be back on Friday, no worries._


	24. 7 Minutes in Heaven

_I'm bad. Really, really, really bad. Why? Because I didn't update yesterday when I said I would! So sorry guys, alot happened yesterday anyway and I hope this makes up for it!_

**7 Minutes in Heaven**

"Jackson? What is going on?!" Miley shouted over the noise. Jackson turned around and he couldn't see his sister in the crowd of people who were partying in his house.

"Miles? Was that you?" He called back, but couldn't be heard over the noise of the music. He saw some people being pushed away and soon he found his sister and her two best friends standing in front of him.

"Who are these people and what are they doing here?" Miley asked.

"Some friends from school…" Jackson said.

"You're having a party while dad is out of town? Do you know how mad he is going to be when he finds out?" Miley said.

"Hey, I didn't organize it. Somehow some of the guys at school found out that dad wouldn't be here tonight and decided to come… along with some friends." Jackson said and then cringed when he heard a crash. "I hope that was something dad wanted to throw away."

"Jackson, we have to get them out of the house, NOW!" Miley said.

"Ok, fine. I'll get to it." Jackson said. But some of the guys listening in on the conversation had other ideas. The one guy, Logan, went over to some of the girls and told them about the situation. The one girl, Vanessa, went over to the DJ, an idea forming in her head.

"Can I have the mic?" She asked. The DJ nodded and she pushed him out of the way to get to it.

"Everyone having a great time?" She asked. The four teenagers trying to get everyone out of the house stopped what they were doing and looked at her.

"Oh no." Jackson said.

"Why oh no?" Lilly asked, who was helping Jackson.

"That's Vanessa, head cheerleader. If she finds out a party is about to be cancelled, she does something about it. This can't end well." Jackson said.

"I have something in mind for our host, Jackson Stewart, and one lucky girl. We're going to play 7 minutes in heaven, starting with Jackson and the blonde girl standing next to him!" Vanessa said gleefully.

Lilly felt hands take hold of her upper arms and tried to fight back at the people dragging her towards the closet, but it was no use. The two guys, probably on the football team, were too strong and managed to get her in the closet.

Jackson, on the other hand, was easier to get in because he did not want his face re-arranged. Miley and Oliver tried to make their way to the closet, but got dragged away by the crowd as the music started again.

"Jackson, is there anyway to get out?" Lilly asked, feeling the walls for anything that could help them in their current situation. Jackson sighed and shook his head, leaning against the wall.

"Sorry Lilly, but we're stuck in here for 7 minutes." He said. Lilly then moved to the door and tried to bang it down, but didn't work.

"Urgh! Life, why must you be cruel to me?" Lilly asked as she slid down the door. Jackson shook his head at Lilly as she took this situation too literally.

"Lilly, just because we're stuck in the closet for a stupid game, doesn't mean we actually have to make out or anything." Jackson stated, also sliding down to sit on the ground. Lilly felt him his legs brush against hers as he straightened them.

"Yeah, I knew that." Lilly said and banged her head against the door. Someone on the other side hit the door and Lilly moved towards Jackson. "That hurt."

"Shame." Jackson said and he ruffled her hair. He couldn't see it, but Lilly glared at him… and blushed.

"Don't do that again." Lilly said as she swatted his hands away. Jackson caught her hands and pulled them closer to him so she couldn't try to hurt him badly. He felt Lilly's breath on his neck and realized that he had pulled her closer to him too.

"Jackson?" She asked, puzzled by his action. The closet was dark, but his eyes had adjusted and he could see the outline of her face. He saw her hair was all messed up and fell in her eyes. He looked at her face and could see the confused look. He then looked down at her lips.

"Jackson-" She started but felt him pull her up so she was now face to face with him. She then felt his lips gently touch hers and she let out the breath she was holding in. He was about to pull away, but Lilly managed to get her hands free and grab his face, pulling him back to meet her lips.

"7 minutes is up… ooh, looks like you two are having fun." Vanessa said as she opened the door. The two broke apart and looked at each other. Lilly's hair was a mess; they were on top of each other and kissing. Yeah, they so played 7 minutes in heaven.

"Maybe we should make it longer…" Vanessa was about to close the door on them when Lilly jumped up and knocked her out of the way. Jackson got up too and walked out the closet, shooing people.

"Party's over, go home! Miley, Oliver, get back here!" Jackson shouted as he saw the two of them try to leave. Both sighed and turned around and marched back to Lilly and Jackson.

"Why didn't you two help us?" Jackson asked.

"Because we were having so much fun?" Oliver said.

"Well then, you have to help me clean up. Grab a broom each and sweep up this mess." Jackson ordered. Miley and Oliver grumbled while they listened to Jackson.

"Wow, they are actually listening to you for once!" Lilly said.

"They owe me." Jackson said, turning to her and smiling.

"Why is that?" Lilly asked.

"You'll see." He said and pulled Lilly back for another kiss.

* * *

_3 (or 2 if you want to be mean) in one go! The makes up for yesterday! And why Miley and Oliver owe Jackson, I dunno and it isn't important anyway. They owe him for so many things anyway on the show._

_And now for kiss ideas. I'm redoing the first kisses from some movies. So far I got one kiss in my head, but no idea how I'm gonna work that out. Plus I've still got some songs that I'm using. I've got a long day ahead of me... Anyway, catch you guys later!_


	25. I Like Nice Guys

_Jackson is going to be OOC, I think. But I wanted him to try and be serious for once in his life. I dunno, basically been going through today on 2 hours of sleep. _

**I like Nice Guys**

"This is so frustrating!" Lilly said and threw her skateboard across the driveway and watched as it stopped behind Jackson's car. She watched for a few minutes before sighing and going to pick it up and going back to work.

What was happening here? Lilly had to change the wheels on her skateboard, due to the fact the one wheel of her skateboard went flying off on her way to Miley's house. The only problem was getting the new wheel on, it just wouldn't co-operate!

"Come on, just stay!" Lilly said as she tried to screw the wheel in, but the screw went flying away from the screwdriver and the wheel fell off. "Why must this be so difficult?" Lilly picked up her board, the wheel and screwdriver and marched into the Stewart's house.

Jackson was sitting watching TV when Lilly came stomping in and sat down on the couch next to him. "Hey Lilly." He said.

"Hey Jackson." She mumbled as she once again tried to screw her wheel to the board. And… success! Lilly smiled to herself and moved onto the other screw.

"You need help there?" Jackson said as he looked at Lilly struggling with the next screw.

"No, I'm fine." Lilly said. Jackson watched her struggle a bit longer before he placed his hands over hers and helped her screw them in.

Lilly looked down at her hands and then at Jackson. They screwed in the last screw and Lilly dropped the screwdriver. "Thanks." She said.

"It's fine." Jackson said, but he didn't take his hands off Lilly's. Lilly tried to pull her hands away from Jackson, but he started to rub her hands.

"Stop it." Lilly said. Jackson looked at her.

"Why?"

"My hand, they're dirty." Lilly said.

"So are mine." Jackson said. "You're trembling."

"No I'm not." Lilly said and pulled her hands away from Jackson's. He frowned as she moved away from him.

"Are you afraid?" He asked.

"Afraid? Afraid of what?" Lilly asked.

"Me. You've been avoiding me the whole week." Jackson stated. Lilly sighed, he was right, she had been avoiding him. This was because when she was around him, she couldn't stop blushing. She came to the conclusion that she could have a crush on Jackson…

"No I haven't." Lilly stated.

"Yes you have." Jackson said and moved up on the couch. Determined to prove Jackson wrong, she didn't move away from him.

"See, I didn't move away." Lilly said. Jackson just smiled at her and looked into her eyes. Lilly felt her face go red again and tried to look away but found that she couldn't.

"Lilly, what do you think of me?" He asked.

"That you're a goofy guy who is Miley's older brother." Lilly said, teasing him.

"Are those the kind of guys you like?" Where was he going with this…?

"No, I actually like nice guys." Lilly said.

"I'm a nice guy." Jackson stated.

"Oh really?" Lilly asked. She then stopped breathing as she noticed that she had leaned towards Jackson. He saw this and leaned in so that their lips were only a millimeter apart.

"Yeah, I am." He said before he kissed her. Lilly closed her eyes tight, this had to be a dream, because that was what it felt like, kissing Jackson. This couldn't really be happening, but it was.

Lilly moved her arms to put them around Jackson's neck while he moved her closer to him. But they didn't expect…

"Hey, I fixed my skateboard!" Oliver.

Jackson and Lilly broke away form the kiss and turned to look at Oliver, both glaring at him. He didn't seem to get the hint.

"That's great Oliver… now leave." Lilly said, pushing him out of the doorway.

"But you have no idea what it's like to-" But he was cut off by Lilly slamming the door shut in his face. She went back to the couch, sitting next to Jackson.

"I believe you now, you are a nice guy." Lilly said. Jackson smiled and kissed her again.

* * *

_The kiss came from Star Wars, episode 5. Yeah, I'm a Star Wars geek and I'm fine with that. Stupid Oliver, never interrupt a kiss! I am tired so this is a short note. It's time for me to fly, so goodnight and goodbye._


	26. Heels over Head

_Sorry I didn't update yesterday, but it was kinda busy and I couldn't write this kiss! Also thanks to musiclvr320 and MarauderNicki who both suggested this song!_

**brittany: **Yes, I'm still writing these kisses! I've got to reach 30 before I'll even consider stopping, but I'll probably write more after that anyway. I'm glad you like all the kisses. Yeah, Lackson is the best.

**I'm Heels over Head**

_I got your runaway smile in my piggybank baby  
Gonna cash it right in for a new Mercedes  
If I drive a hundred thousand miles  
Would you let me stay a while?_ - Heels Over Head, Boys Like Girls

"Jackson, where are you going?" Miley asked from the couch as she watched her brother walk past her, car keys in his hands.

"I'm just going out." He said and left.

"Whatever." Miley said and turned back to her TV show.

Jackson got into his car and started the engine, reversing out of the driveway. Where was he headed? He didn't know, he just needed to drive around and think. There was a lot on his mind and it all led back to one person and only this person… the one and only Lilly Truscott.

Thing is, he couldn't get her out of his head at all. Every time he heard a laugh, he would turn around to see if it was her. If he saw a blonde wearing a cap, he would try to see if it was her.

How did this whole thing start? Miley had just suggested that instead of going out with someone he didn't know, go out with Lilly. He laughed at her, but now ended up Lilly crazy. Lilly, though, had no idea about this… unless Miley told her.

'Stop thinking, you can do that.' Jackson thought. So he stopped and just drove his car, but found himself stopping by the beach because he saw someone surfing. The person looked familiar, so he parked his car and watched the person.

The surfer then came back to shore and he realised it was a girl… with blonde hair. "Lilly."

Jackson got out of his car and walked up to her as she dried herself. As he got closer, he knew for certain that it was definitely Lilly.

The girl then turned around and saw him. She smiled and waved. "Hey Jackson!" She picked up her stuff and ran towards him. "What are you doing here?"

"I was just driving when I saw you surfing." He said.

"I'm glad you stopped because I was going to ask you for a lift home. It's a long walk." Lilly said.

"Sure." Jackson said and smiled at her. Lilly's smile got wider as she ran off towards the showers to get changed out of her wet costume. She left her board with Jackson who picked it up and put it in the back of his car and waited for her.

5 minutes later Lilly came up to the car, back in her board shorts and a tank top. She got into the passenger seat and Jackson drove off.

"Had a good surf?" Jackson asked, his heart racing now. She was just sitting next to him now and he was already feeling like a love struck little boy.

"Yeah, it was ok." Lilly said, looking over at him. "You ok? You're gripping the steering wheel to tightly."

"Yeah, I'm ok." Jackson said, relaxing as he turned down Lilly's street. He then pulled up in front of her driveway.

"Thanks for the lift Jackson." Lilly said.

"Lilly… uh, I'll help you with your board." Jackson said, getting out of the car and getting it out. Lilly grabbed her stuff and walked towards her front door, getting her keys out. She opened the front door and let Jackson in.

"You can put it in my room." Lilly said.

"Where is your room?" Jackson asked. Lilly dumped her stuff down and took the board.

"I'll take it then. Bye Jackson, I'll see you later." She said and leaned her board against the wall. Then she did something she's never done before, she hugged Jackson.

This was all too much for him, he was definitely head over heels… no, heels over head for her. Jackson pulled away from the hug and looked in her eyes. Lilly had a confused expression on her face.

"If I drive a thousand miles just to see you, would you let me stay?" Jackson asked.

"Uh, yeah, I would." Lilly said. Ok, Jackson is goofy, but what kind of question is that? And then he surprised her; he kissed her.

Lilly's eyes widened in shock, but she kissed him back, closing her eyes. Not long ago, she had confessed that she was head over heels in love with Jackson and Miley had promised she was going to do something about it. Weird, huh?

Jackson pulled away from the kiss and watched as a smile slowly crept on Lilly's face. It was her smile that he loved the most. "I think I'm head over heels." Lilly whispered, opening her eyes.

"Well, I'm heels over head." Jackson said, smiling before he pulled her in for a hug.

'Thanks Miley.' They both thought.

* * *

_Miley's turning out to be a big Lackson fan, isn't she? Anyway, I've got a couple of songs that I have to use for these kisses, so that more for you to read! And now I must leave if you want more. You never know, I might update again later, as long as you review both kisses._


	27. We're Friends?

_I was listening to my Jonas Brother's CD and decided to use this song. Then I sat down in front of my computer and typed and now we have the kiss! Enjoy! _

**We're Friends?**

_Everyone knows it's meant to be  
Falling in love, just you and me  
'Til the end of time  
'Til I'm on her mind  
It'll happen_- Just Friends, Jonas Brothers

"Ok, three, two, one!" Jackson shouted and then opened his can of Coke and watched as Lilly did the same. They both then downed the drink in record time and slammed their cans on the table.

"I won!" They both shouted and then glared at the other. "Re-match!"

Jackson went back to the fridge and got out two more cans. They opened their cans.

"Ok, one, two… three!" Jackson said as the can was by his mouth. Lilly quickly picked up her can and tried to finish it before Jackson, but it didn't happen. "I'm the champion, the winner! I beat Lilly Truscott." He sang.

"Seriously, you two are gross." Miley said from the couch, but the two ignored her.

"Let's see who can eat a hotdog the fastest." Jackson said. Lilly nodded and watched as he made two hotdogs.

"Hey guys." Oliver said as he came in. He saw Lilly and Jackson in the kitchen, getting out ketchup and mustard to put on their hotdogs. "What's happening over there?"

"Oh, Lilly and Jackson are hanging out for the fourth time this week. If I knew any better, I'd say they liked each other."

"No we don't!" Came the response.

"Whatever." Miley said and rolled her eyes. Those two were making it plainly obvious that they liked each other. Everyone could see it and were waiting for them to announce that they were going out.

"No, put more mustard on it." Jackson said as Lilly but the source on her hotdog.

"But I don't want too much!" Lilly whined.

"Look how much is on mine, you've got to have the same amount." Jackson said. Lilly sighed and put more mustard on her dog and then put the mustard down. Both of them picked up their food and faced each other.

"Three… two… one!" Lilly said and then stuffed her hotdog in her mouth, getting mustard and tomato source all over her face. The same was happening with Jackson, though he wasn't as fast as Lilly. She beat him.

"Yes, I'm the winner. I beat you, I beat Jackson Stewart!" Lilly sang as she danced around Jackson. He rolled his eyes and then grabbed her arm and spun her around.

"Fine, you win the hotdog round." He said. Lilly grinned and continued dancing around him.

"I can't take this anymore, I'm leaving." Miley said and left the room. Oliver had wondered into the kitchen and was making his own hotdog.

"What's her problem?" Lilly asked.

"Oh, she's just annoyed that you two have become friends just because you like each other." Oliver said as he put mustard on his hotdog. He looked up at the two of them and they were staring at him, a shocked look on their faces. "Oh, I guess you didn't know that. I'm leaving now." He ran out of that house as fast as he could.

Lilly frowned and then turned to Jackson. "Is that true?"

"Well, we have become friends suddenly." Jackson said, shrugging. He looked at Lilly and it seemed like he was looking at her in a new light. He didn't see her as Miley's best friend or as a girl who had the same interests as him. No, he saw her as an attractive girl who he got along with well without being something he is not.

"Jackson, are you ok?" Lilly asked.

"Uh, yeah. It's cool, we're just friends, right?" Jackson asked.

"If… if you want to be." Lilly said, looking down at the ground. This whole situation seemed surreal. Were they actually having this conversation?

"Maybe I don't want to be just friends." Jackson said. Lilly looked up at him, puzzled. "Maybe Miley and Oliver are right."

"Wow, that's new. Oliver's right about something." Lilly said jokingly. She then looked at Jackson and saw he was serious. "No time for joking, eh?"

Jackson smiled a bit. "That's what I like about you."

"Seriously? I mean, not many guys actually like my jokes, but then again, your jokes are similar, almost-" Lilly's speech was cut off by Jackson's lips touching hers. It was a quick kiss, but Lilly felt something. "Ok, I'll shut up now."

"No, you don't have to, I will-" But it was Lilly's turn to cut Jackson off and this time, the kiss wasn't that short. Both of them knew that they would be more then just friends.

* * *

_It is too hot to be normal where I am living right now. Anyway, hope you liked it, not my best work, but I had to do a kiss. If you don't hear from me tomorrow, it might be the fact I have now moved into my swimming pool because it's too hot to actually do anything else! Looks like, yet again, another hot summer ahead of us. Sigh. But enough of my problems, I want to hear your thoughts on the kiss!_


	28. School Dance

_I got a surprise for you... a long chapter for this kiss!!! Yay for my awesome reviewers! I had to do one with a dance. _

**The School Dance**

"I don't have a date!" Lilly said as she sat down on the couch in the Stewart's house.

"And the dance is tonight. Sorry Lills, I can't help you." Miley said as she sat down next to her.

"Can't Hannah pull some strings so I can show up at the dance with a famous celebrity?" Lilly asked, eyes going wide.

"No, if I did that, we'd have to explain how you two know each other and met. So, no can do." Miley said.

"I don't have a date!" Jackson shouted as he came through the front door.

"Welcome to the club." Lilly said. "I don't have on either."

"Well here's a crazy idea, how about the two of you go together?" Miley said.

"What?!"

"Just as friends or something. Now I have to get ready." Miley said and ran up the stairs.

"I should be with her, getting ready for the dance." Lilly said, lying down on the couch. Jackson sighed and moved to the kitchen.

"Looks like both of us aren't going tonight." Jackson said as he opened the fridge. Lilly sat up and looked over at him, she _really_wanted to go…

"Well, Miley's right, we could go as friends…" Lilly said.

Jackson turned to look at her. He was about to tell her no but she gave him the puppy dog pout and he couldn't say no to that.

"Ok, I'll take you." He said.

"Thank you Jackson!" Lilly shouted and ran up and hugged him. He patted her on the back and then watched as she ran up the stairs to Miley's room to get ready fro the dance. Weird thing was his heart wouldn't slow down after that hug…

-----

"Taa-daa." Miley said as Lilly came down the stairs. Jackson looked over at her and his jaw dropped. That was so not Lilly Truscott; she looked too girly to be Lilly…

But it was. Miley had curled her hair and given her a black dress that stopped right above her knees. She had strap black shoes to match her dress and a black headband in her hair.

"Like it?" Miley asked Jackson, who just nodded. "Great, now you're both of our lifts to the dance, I'm meeting my date there. Let's go."

Jackson picked up his car keys and led the girls out to his car.

Before long, they were at the dance and Miley had ditched them to find her date. Lilly and Jackson made their way towards an empty table in the gym. They sat down and looked at the people dancing in the center of the gym.

"Uh, you look stunning." Jackson said, looking over at her. Lilly smiled.

"Thanks. I wasn't sure if I liked it." She said, looking down at her dress.

"Nah, it's nice." Jackson said and then an awkward silence fell over them. Jackson looked around at the dancers. "Do you… do you want to dance?"

"Uh, sure." Lilly said. They both got up and went onto the dance floor as a slow song started. Lilly looked at Jackson and then put her arms around his neck while he put his hands on her waist. They swayed slowly to the music.

"Wow, you're actually not steeping on my feet." Lilly said jokingly.

"Is that a shot at my dancing skills?" He asked.

"Maybe."

"Well, I'm not that great, but I can dance." Jackson said and to prove his point, he span Lilly out and then back to him.

"Ooh, smooth." She said.

"I know." Jackson said, trying to act manly. Lilly then playfully hit him on the chest.

"Don't think so highly of yourself." She said.

"Why not? I mean, I am smooth, why do you think I have to many dates?"

"Yet if I remember correctly, you didn't have a date for this dance until Miley suggested that we go together." Lilly pointed out.

"True." Jackson said and then looked down at Lilly. His heart started beating faster and he felt his face grow hot.

"Jackson, you ok?" Lilly asked frowning.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" He asked.

"Nothing." Lilly said as the song ended. A fast song started playing and the two of them got kicked off the dance floor. They made their way over to another table where Oliver, Miley and their dates sat.

"You two went dancing?" Miley asked.

"Yeah, just one song." Lilly said as she sat down.

"Wait, did I miss something? Lilly, are you and Jackson going out?" Oliver asked, puzzled.

"Yes, we're getting married and moving to Vegas. No, we're just here as friends." Lilly said.

"You could've just said no." Oliver said. Lilly sighed and looked at Oliver's date, who grabbed him and dragged him away from the table.

"Could all the couples please get onto the dance floor for a special song?" The DJ announced. Miley took her date's hand and led him to the dance floor as the fast song ended and a slow song started again.

"Want to dance again?" Jackson offered, holding out his hand.

"Love to." Lilly said, taking it. He led her to the dance floor and they started swaying to the music again.

"This is really nice." Lilly said, resting her head on Jackson's shoulder.

"Yeah." He said as he took in her scent. What was wrong with him tonight? This was just one date with Lilly, it wasn't like it was going to lead to anything, was it?

The two then slowly made their way through the crowd until they were in the centre of the dance floor. Lilly then took her head off of Jackson's shoulder and looked up at him. She opened the mouth to say something but then closed it. The two then stopped dancing as they stood there, looking at one another. Slowly they leaned in, but just before their lips met, the song ended and everyone started walking away, separating the two of them.

Lilly and Jackson went back to their previous seats and stayed there for the rest of the dance, only getting up to dance to a few slow songs.

-----

"I can't believe we left without Miley." Lilly said as she turned around to look back at the school.

"She said that she had a lift home, not my problem. You want me to drive you home or do you want to go back to my house?" Jackson asked.

"My house." Lilly said as she looked out the window into the late night sky. "I had a fun time at the dance."

"So did I." Jackson said, not looking at her. He didn't know if the almost kiss was on her mind or not, but it most defiantly was on his.

"I'm glad I went with you. You're better then the other guys I've been with." Lilly said and turned to look at him. "And considering my past experience with the guys, that's a really big compliment."

"I know." Jackson said grinning. He soon pulled up in front of Lilly's house and got out of the car and rushed to her side to open the door for her.

"You didn't have to do that." She said as he helped her out.

"I want this to be the best night of your life." He said. "And by doing that, I shall now escort you to your door."

"Wow Jackson, who knew you could be such a gentleman." Lilly said and then giggled. Jackson then took her hand and walked with her to her front door.

"And this draws our night to a close." He said, looking at the door. He then looked at Lilly out of the corner of eye and saw she was upset. "What's wrong."

"It's just that… that… Thanks Jackson, this was the best night of my life." Lilly said and then hugged him again.

"Same for me. I had fun and was hoping you would like to do it again… some other time…" Jackson said. Lilly pulled away from the hug and frowned.

"You mean, like a date?"

"Yeah… if you want to call it that…" Jackson said.

"Uh, well… maybe…" Lilly said, looking down. Jackson put a hand on her chin and tilted her head upwards so she was looking at him.

"Goodnight Lilly." He said. And then he moved closer and kissed her softly on the lips. He then pulled away and Lilly's eyes were still closed. She slowly opened them and looked at him. Jackson turned around to leave, but Lilly ran up to him.

"That wasn't a proper goodnight kiss if I still want to remember this night." She said. Jackson grinned and pulled her closer for a real kiss this time, one that she would never forget, ever.

* * *

_I have moved into my swimming pool, but came out long enough to write this and discover I got sunburnt. And to top it all of, I now have to go 'shopping' with my friends. Basically, walking into every shop in the mall, but never buying anything. Oh the joy! Well, the mall has aircon..._

_PS, for those of you that have read my other Hannah Montana stories, I've got a poll up with future stories I want to write, please go vote for your favourite one! Thanks!_


	29. Last Chance

_Sorry I didn't update yesterday, I didn't have a kiss nor could I think of one! But today I was listening to this song and decided I'm going to use it. Listen to it, it will help with the flow of the story and understand why it's kinda sad. Go to YouTube, there is a Lackson vid done by LillyMouse with this song. And also, this is in the future when Lilly is 18 and Jackson is 20. _

**Last Chance**

_That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long_- Far Away, Nickelback

"Jackson… Earth to Jackson! JACKSON!!!" Miley shouted in his ear. Jackson jumped off the couch he had fallen asleep on. "You looked like you were having a nightmare."

"I was, I dreamed that Lilly was leaving to go to study at Harvard and that she was leaving without…"

"Hate to break it to you Jackson, but Lilly is leaving." Miley said.

"What?" He said, sitting down. How could she leave him? He loved her… yes; it had been 3 years now since he had a crush on her. She was 18 now and he was 20, that's fine, isn't it?

"I've got to stop her. This could be my last chance." Jackson said, getting off the couch and picking up his car keys.

"Last chance for what?" Miley asked.

"To tell her that I love her." Jackson said and left the house. Miley groaned and sat down on the couch. She didn't want either to be heartbroken when they realized it was too late…

Jackson ran towards his car and started the engine and reversed out of the driveway. He had to get to the airport before Lilly's plane left, if it hadn't left already. He drove as fast as he could down the highway, not getting caught by any of the cops.

He made it to the car park and then jumped out of his car and raced to the entrance of the airport. He ran around, looking for Lilly but couldn't find her.

"Plane for Boston, Boston, Boston…" Jackson looked up at the chart. Her plane wasn't leaving yet! But they were waiting and there was no way he could get to her. Jackson took out his cell phone and phoned her.

"Hello?" His heart started racing as he heard her voice.

"Lilly, it's Jackson."

"Oh, hey Jackson. Why are you phoning me?" She asked.

"I want to tell you something." Jackson said, walking around the airport.

"Oh, and what is that?" Lilly asked.

"Don't go. Not… yet. Don't go." Jackson said.

"Why? Unless you give me a reason to stay…" She trailed off. She was hoping that maybe the reason he didn't want her to go was because he loved her. Maybe…

"Uh… You know what? I'm being selfish." Jackson said and then he wanted to kick himself. Did he drive all this way to tell her to go or stay?

"You mean, I should go?"

"Yeah, but I want you to know that I love you and have a safe trip." Jackson said and closed his cell phone. He put it in his pocket and then walked out of the airport and stood outside, watching as the planes take off. He heard them announce that Lilly's plane had taken off.

_That's it, she's gone… _Jackson thought. He felt his pocket vibrate and then took out his cell phone and saw that he had one missed call from Lilly and a message. He pressed a button and put the phone to his ear.

"I'm leaving to Boston because I got accepted in Harvard, but I also got accepted in UCLA too. I thought there was no reason for me to stay here in Malibu and I wanted to explore the world, be my own person unless someone gave me an excuse to stay here. You gave me a reason to stay. Jackson, I…" But the message was cut off.

He took the phone away from his ear and looked down at his phone. She had been cut off and she was just about to tell him something! He saw a drop of water land on the phone, but he wasn't crying. He felt more drops fall on his head and he looked up.

It was raining now. Jackson turned to run back to his car, but saw Lilly standing in front of him, her suitcase standing next to her.

"Lilly?"

"The one and only." She said and held out her arms. Jackson walked over to her and pulled her into a hug. "Jackson, I love you too."

He pulled away from the hug and she smiled. "I knew you did." He said. The two of them stood there, just looking into each other's eyes. Then Lilly slowly leaned in and kissed him. Jackson kissed her back, savouring this. He has waited 3 years to kiss Lilly and he was not going to forget that moment.

The rain fell on them, drenching them but they didn't care. Now, they were finally together and nothing else in the world really mattered to either of them. They had their last chance to be together and took it.

* * *

_I know it's not as good as last chapter's one, which everyone then said was their favourite and I have to admit, it is the best kiss I've done so far. I'm sad to say I'm probably going to update every second day now because ideas are running out! Guh, say it isn't so? But it's true, but I will continue until I'm satisfied I've done enough. Tell next time!_


	30. Happy Birthday Jackson Stewart

_Someone suggested to do a kiss when it's Jackson's birthday. (I'm sorry I can't remember who, so if you're reading this, tell me in your review and I'll credit you next kiss!) And then I was thinking about Veronica Mars and remembered a kiss that happened in that show and almost re-created. If you don't watch VM, then never mind._

**Happy Birthday Jackson Stewart!**

"Lilly, I need help!" Miley said into her cell phone.

"Help with what?" Lilly asked.

"It's Jackson's birthday today and Daddy and I are throwing him a surprise party!" Miley said, running around her room, looking for her purse. "And right now, I can't find my wallet. I need you to take him out while I have to go out and help dad get the place ready for the party."

"Why me, what about Oliver…"

"He's away or something, I can't remember. Lilly! I need you to help me with this, it's his special day and it's the only time I'm nice to him."

"Fine, I'll help you, but you owe me Miley Stewart." Lilly said and then hung up. How was she supposed to keep Jackson occupied?

------

"Hey Lilly, sorry, but Miley is out." Jackson said. "I think, I haven't seen her at all this morning."

"That's ok, because I came to see you. I heard it's your birthday today." Lilly said.

"You're the first to remember, my dad left this place really early this morning." Jackson said while sitting down on the couch.

"Yeah… how about I take you somewhere then? We can go down to the beach or something. Go get ice-creams or something." Lilly suggested.

Jackson looked at her. "Why?"

"It's your birthday, you should spend it with someone." Lilly said.

"What's to say that I'm not going over to my friends house?" Jackson asked.

"I'll pay for your ice-cream." Lilly said.

"Deal." Jackson said and got off the couch. The two walked out of the back door of the house and headed towards Rico's. Lilly went up to the guy who worked there when Jackson didn't and ordered two ice-cream cones, one strawberry and then other vanilla. The guy gave her the cones; Lilly paid him and gave the vanilla one to Jackson.

"Ooh, my favourite flavor. How'd you know?" He asked as they started walking further down the beach.

"You told me once. Well, you told Miley when she said she was going to buy ice-cream and I was going with her." Lilly said.

"And you remembered? I'm impressed." Jackson said.

"Why?"

"Most people don't remember that. Cooper never did and Thor… I actually don't know…" Jackson trailed off, thinking about it.

"I remember stuff about you. You went onto a sugar high once and thought chocolate bunnies were trying to attack you." Lilly said.

"Please, don't remind me." Jackson said.

"You wore 'Hannah's' clothes for her designer to try on you."

"That was embarrassing."

"And then on Miley's birthday when she got the cat sweater, you tried to get her cake to the party in one piece." Lilly said.

"Ok Miss. Know-It-All, you remember some things about me, but do you know what my favourite colour is?" he asked.

"Blue. You're always wearing blue clothing. It reminds you of the blue sky when you lived in Tennessee." Lilly said proudly.

"Ok, then what about…" The two then had a competition on who knew the most about the other. This kept on throughout the whole morning until they turned around and headed back to the Stewart's house after Miley phoned Lilly.

"Well, if I didn't listen into yours and Miley's conversations, I would have lost that pretty badly." Jackson said.

"Which proves I know more about you." Lilly said smugly.

"Yeah, how do you know more about me then I know about you?" Asked Jackson.

"I take notice of you." Lilly said, stopping at the Stewart's driveway to look at Jackson.

"And why am I so interesting to Lilly Truscott?" He asked, walking closer to her. Lilly opened her mouth to respond, but closed it. She then took a step away from Jackson and walked towards the front door, but Jackson ran up to her and grabbed her arm to turn her around to face him.

"Because… Because I happen to like you." Lilly said, answering his question.

"Seriously?" Jackson asked. Lilly nodded and took a step back so her back hit the door. It swung open and she could hear everyone getting ready, probably to shout surprise.

Then two things happened at once. First, the lights in the house switched on and everyone did, in fact, shout "Surprise!" Second thing, Jackson grabbed her face and pulled it closer to his and kissed her.

"Oh my word." Miley said, looking at her best friend and brother standing in the doorway, kissing. She sent them out for five hours and they end up… together?

"Happy birthday Jackson!" Thor said, throwing streamers over the two of them. Lilly and Jackson pulled away from the kiss and looked at everyone looking at them. Lilly laughed sheepishly.

After a while, everyone got out of the shock and got the party started. Miley got Rico to be the DJ and soon everyone was dancing. Lilly stood off to the side and watched everyone until she felt someone touch her shoulder. She turned around and saw Jackson standing there.

"Uh, come out side with me." He said, taking her hand and leading her out of the house. They stood on the patio and looked at some of the people who had moved the party out to the beach. "Having fun?"

"Yeah." Lilly said and then realized something. "Jackson! I didn't get you a birthday present!"

"Oh, I think I can think of something you can give me as a present."

"What?"

"Another kiss." He said. Lilly smiled and then moved closer to him. She leaned in and gently kissed him. She was then going to pull away, but Jackson kissed her back. He put his arms around her waist and she put her arms around his waist.

They broke away from the kiss and just stood there in each others arms.

"Best birthday ever?" She asked.

"Yeah." He responded.

"Happy Birthday Jackson Stewart."

* * *

_Not my best kiss, but I had to give you guys one. I'm still in a pretty bad mood with school starting tomorrow. Why??? Plus I'm eating this sour sweet that is grape flavoured and doesn't taste that great. But I'm eating it anyway. I'm weird. Anyway, I'm still continuing this, I still have a couple of more ideas that I'm gonna use, so this won't be finished for a while. Happy? I know I am now. _


	31. The Dating Game

_My school reminds me so much of Disney. First there's this new guy and he could totally pass off as Mitchel Musso. And guess what his name is? Oliver. Then we have anew technology teacher who was trying to remember our names (there are 36 of us in a class...) and then one guy, Cody, to remember his name it's, 'Suite Life of Zack and Cody.' Weird thing about that is Cody has a twin brother. Ok, enough from me, you probably want to read the kiss? And it was musiclvr320 who suggested Jackson's birthday. _

**The Dating Game**

"Ok, cameras roll in 5…4…3…" The show host said, moving in front of the camera. Lilly Truscott, who sat on stage on a stool next to a huge pink wall, turned to look backstage and mouthed, 'I hate you', to her best friend Miley Stewart. It was Miley's fault she was on this show in the first place.

It was a week ago when Miley made the announcement that Lilly was going to be on some stupid dating show game or something. "To help you get a boyfriend." Miley had said. Please, if she wanted a boyfriend, she could get one by herself. But Miley seemed to think differently.

And so here she was, sitting on some stupid wooden stool that was not that comfortable, waiting for the cameras to roll before the whole world (or, really, those who actually watch these kinds of shows) sees that she has a problem with finding a guy. When it's actually the exact opposite.

"And we're on! Hello America and welcome to The Dating Game. This week's bachelorette is Lilly Truscott, a sixteen-year-old girl who goes to Seaview High. She likes skateboarding, sleeping and hotdogs." The host said and then frowned. Lilly put a hand over her mouth to hide the yawn.

"And these three bachelors are competing for a date with this young lady. Bachelor number one likes money, scheming and terrorizing his employees." The host said. Lilly stifled a giggle, that guys sounded familiar.

"Bachelor number two like surfing, skateboarding and hanging with his two pals. And Hannah Montana." He said. Lilly rolled her eyes, if she knew these guys, she could guess who that was. But then again, who knows who these guys are?

"And last but not least, bachelor number three. He likes his car, surfing and impressing the ladies. Well Lilly, do you have any questions for these guys?" The host asked, walking around the wall towards the guys.

Lilly picked up the cards Miley had given her with the questions on them. "Ok, where would you take me on our first date?"

"To Rico's, the best place in the world." Bachelor one said. Lilly frowned, a little vain, eh Rico? She worked that out after he spoke.

"Actually, I kinda know the… OW!" Said another voice, Lilly guessing that it was Bachelor two. She wanted to look around the wall to see what happened to him. He sounded a lot like Oliver…

"I would take you out to the movies to see a film you wanted to see or to do something you enjoy." Said bachelor three. He recognized that voice, now she just had to place it…

"And so Lilly, who would you give your points to?" The host asked, walking back towards her.

"Well, bachelor 1 gets 2, bachelor 2 gets one because he never answered the question and…"

"Bachelor three is the winner of this round!" The host said, interrupting Lilly. "Next question."

"If I turned up to a date in a bad mood, what would you do?" Lilly asked.

"Ditch you." Said Rico. _Go figure…_

"Uh, avoid you because I know what you're like when you're… OW! Would you stop that?" Said bachelor two who Lilly was starting to think was Oliver.

"Try to cheer you up or cancel the date if you weren't up to it." Bachelor three said. _Who is this guy?? I know him, but who…?_

"Points?" The host asked. Lilly gave the same points to the same people. "Ok, last question Lilly and then we'll reveal the bachelor's and your winner."

Lilly nodded and picked up the last card. She looked back stage and saw Miley give her the thumbs up. Lilly smiled and read the last question. "If I wasn't wearing make-up, would I still be beautiful to you?"

"Uh… pass…" Bachelor one, oh, I mean Rico, said. Lilly shook her head, no points for him…

"Uh, well, you're my best… OW!! That's it! I did not come here to be stomped on the foot by you!" Bachelor two said. There was a crash and then silence before the last guys spoke.

"Definitely." He said. _Who is he????_

"So Lilly, who is your winner?" The host asked, coming back towards her, fixing a tie. Seems like he got into a fight with someone…

"Uh… Bachelor three." Lilly said.

"Now it's time for you to meet them. Bachelor one…" The host said. Rico then came walking around the wall. He blew her a kiss.

"Next time." He said and winked at her.

"Bachelor two…" The host said and glared as the guy came walking around. Oliver glared right on back, smiled at Lilly then glared at Miley backstage who had run off once she saw him coming.

"And now you're winning guy… Bachelor number three!" The host said and then disappeared off the stage. Lilly stood up and waited for him to come around the wall. She wanted to see who this guys was, she just had to!

And you could imagine her surprise when Jackson Stewart came walking around the wall. Jackson Rod Stewart, the same guy who drew faces on his stomach and made them speak. The same guy who drank from a milk carton (well, she did copy him…) and the same guy who always failed to impress the 'ladies'.

"Uh, hi Lilly." Jackson said. So Lilly did the only thing she could do in that moment of shock. No, not run away screaming. No, instead, she fainted.

------

"Lilly, oh Lilly! Wake up!" She heard a voice. Lilly slowly opened her eyes and found herself looking up at the Stewart's family ceiling. Was that just a dream? Was it all just some sort of sick nightmare she had? That she actually chose Jackson… But then again, out of the three of them, she would date Jackson.

"Oh look, she's up. Come and say hello to our winner." Miley said.

"It wasn't a dream? The game show wasn't a dream?" Lilly asked.

"Nope, you actually won a date with Jackson. I didn't even know that he was trying out for the show." Miley said as she sat down on the couch. Lilly sat up and looked around the room until her eyes landed on Jackson sitting at the kitchen table. His cheeks had gone red and he was avoiding looking at the two of them.

"That's… that's fine. Did I faint?"

"You sure did." Miley said.

"I was shocked that… the sweet guy was actually Jackson." Lilly said, looking over at him. Jackson looked up and their gaze met.

"Sweet? More like cheesy! If I knew any better, I'd say that he has a crush on you." Miley said and shook her head. "And that is impossible."

She then noticed that the two of them were looking at each other. Miley felt uncomfortable and was starting to doubt her last statement. "Ok, I'm leaving." And she was off the couch and out the door before either or them could actually say anything.

"So…" Jackson said, breaking eye contact with her.

"Why'd you go on?" She asked.

"Huh?"

"Why were you on the show? And why did you answer the questions, you knew it was me."

"Because…"

"You like me?" Lilly asked hopefully, getting off the couch and moving towards him. When did she fall for Jackson Stewart? Probably when she hit her head when she fainted. But did it matter anymore?

"Uh… yeah." Jackson said, his face going red again. He then stood up as Lilly made her way closer to him.

"Are you really like that guy who was on the show last night or were you just pretending? Because I've never thought Jackson Stewart could be like that." Lilly said.

"Well, neither did I, but with you, I'll change." He said.

"Just for me? What's to say I would like this new Jackson?"

"Well, if it's the old one you want, it's the old one you get."

"Hhm, I'm going to have to think about this." Lilly said. She and Jackson were now really close together. They were the same height, both of them short compared to Miley and Oliver. Or maybe it was just because he had shoes on…

Then, without saying anything, Jackson pulled her closer and smiled. "I'm not one who agrees with thinking." And then he kissed her.

Lilly made up her mind right then and there; Jackson was definitely the one, for now. And who knew that going onto some lame dating show would help you realize that you actually liked someone?

* * *

_ I hate endings, I'm just not good at them! I'm not too pleased with this ones ending... Anyway, the idea for this kiss I got after watching Fairly Odd Parents. Yeah, I still watch cartoons... Right, updates. I'll only update on the weekends because school's back, homework is coming and I've got sport. During the week I'd still work on some kisses, but would only finish them over the weekend, so be prepared for a lot of kisses coming up on weekends! Not this weekend, I don't have another kiss yet... But I have an idea for it._


	32. It's Just Pretend

_This is kiss based off, yet again, a Veronica Mars kiss. I'm sorry, my favourite show right now because all I can watch of Hannah Montana is re-runs because of the writers strike. I think we'll be getting the next episode next week... I hope..._

**It's Just Pretend**

"Awesome party Miley." Lilly said to her best friend.

"I know! I'm so glad dad let me have a party, after all the messy ones with Jackson." Miley said as she spotted her brother making his way through the crowded room.

"Why is he here?" Lilly asked.

"Supervision for me." Miley said and rolled her eyes. "He's not doing a very good job, I'm always losing him when he sees a girl."

"And the room is packed with girls. And very cute guys." Lilly said and then smiled as a guy made his way towards her.

"Ooh, he is cute. I'll leave you alone then." Miley said and then headed towards Jackson to tell him off.

Lilly smiled at the guy as he made his way towards her. "Hey." She said.

"Hi, I'm Jared."

"I'm Lilly." She said.

"That's cool."

Jackson, on the other side of the room, couldn't understand why Miley was so angry with him.

"Get out of here!" Miley said to him.

"Dad told me to keep an eye on you and super spy Jackson is on the case." He said.

"Please, don't say that again." Miley said. Jackson shrugged and then looked over at Lilly. His heart started beating faster when she looked over at him quickly. See, Jackson has a crush on her and the only other person who knew this small detail was Miley, who was sworn to secrecy. And so far, they hadn't had any problems.

"No Jackson." Miley said. "Leave her, there is a cute guy talking to her, let her be."

"What?" Jackson frowned at his sister, acting as if he hadn't heard her. Miley sighed and opened her mouth to say something when Lilly came running over to them and threw her arms around him.

"Hello my boyfriend!" She said loudly. Jackson and Miley's eyes went wide. Boyfriend? Lilly then leaned closer to him. "Play along, there is this freaky guy trying to flirt with me."

"Oh, hi sweetie!" Jackson said, moving out of the hug and then looking at Miley whose jaw had dropped open.

"Could you be a darling and get me something to drink?" Lilly asked. Jackson nodded and left. Lilly sighed in relief and leaned against the wall. Miley walked over to her, arms crossed.

"When did Jackson become your boyfriend?" Miley asked.

"That cute guy is actually a freaky guy." Lilly said. "I needed a way out."

"And you chose Jackson?"

"Uh, yeah."

"Lilly, there is something you should know." Miley said, putting a hand on Lilly's shoulder. "I care for Jackson too and I don't want you to get his hopes up."

"Huh?"

"He likes you. I think everyone could see it except you." Miley said.

Lilly opened her mouth to respond, when Jackson came back with two cups of soda. "Here you go Lils." He said, handing her one.

"Uh, thanks Jackson." She said and then looked down at it. He liked her? Did she like him? No she didn't, so she had to set him straight…

"Uh, Jackson, can I talk to you?" Lilly asked. He nodded and the two of them made it out of the house while Miley watched them, a worried look on her face.

The two of them stood on the patio, looking up at the night sky. "Uh, you know that what happened inside was just so I can get rid of that guy and that I just want us to be…" Jackson kissing her cut off Lilly. Her eyes widened in surprise as he pulled away from the kiss.

"Just friends." He finished for her. "I've got it." And with that, he turned around and went back inside. Lilly sighed and then looked down at the beach. Ok, he was so not getting away with that…

Lilly made her way back inside and followed Jackson up the stairs. She caught him just outside his door. "Now I don't want to be more then friends." She said and pulled him back for another kiss.

Miley then walked up the stairs, saw them and then turned around and went downstairs. Now she was confused, were they actually pretending or not?

* * *

_I know Jackson wouldn't say 'sweetie' unless he was mocking someone, but Piz said it and he's also the type of guy who wouldn't say it (I was laughing when he said it...). Poor Miley, it's so confusing isn't it? Well, I've got a busy weekend ahead of me. I've got a few song suggestions that I'm using, so I've gotta write those. So I might update later today, who knows?_


	33. Sleepwalk This Way

_Guess who's back? Back again? T.J's back, bring a friend! Yes, I'm back with writing these kisses! And all of you are happy about that, I'm sure. So, I was watching Sleepwalk This Way again and I thought, what would happen if the kiss was different? Hhm..._

**Sleepwalk This Way**

"What am I going to do?" Miley asked, walking towards the couch and sitting down. Lilly walked towards the couch, but stayed behind it, standing next to Jackson.

"So Hannah sings on flop. Big deal." Oliver said.

"Yeah, and the music video would be cute." Lilly said. "You surrounded by cute bunnies. 'I'm the bunny, who stole your money." She then started hopping around, singing this until she realized that everyone was looking at her. "That isn't helping, is it?"

"No." All three of them said. Lilly rolled her eyes and leaned over the couch.

"And I ask again, what am I going to do?" Miley asked, looking down at the piece of paper.

"I will tell you what she's gonna do, all right? She's gonna tell him that she loves it. Why? Because she's a wonderful daughter who doesn't want to break her father's heart." Jackson said.

"This is about your party, isn't it?" Lilly asked, looking over at him.

"Look, Max has already invited 50 people and reserved a deli platter in my name!" Jackson said, looking down at his phone.

"Oh, please tell me there's no raisins in the coleslaw." Oliver said.

"Dude, you are not invited!" Jackson said, putting his phone down. Oliver looked hurt while Lilly just shook her head at the two guys.

"My life is over." Miley said, lying down on the couch.

"Miles," Jackson started, sounding sincere. "I know your life isn't doing so well, but my life… Is doing great!" He said, smiling. Miley sat up to shout at him when he kissed her on top of the head.

"Eew." She said. Jackson then, in all his excitement, grabbed Lilly….

"Oh no…" Oliver's mouth dropped open, as did Miles. Jackson had kissed Lilly… on the lips! Lilly's eyes had gone wide and pushed Jackson away from her. He didn't realize what he did and started to walk out the room, but turned around.

"And you're still not invited." He shouted at Oliver and ran out of the house.

"Did he…" Miley started.

"Just kiss…" Oliver continued, but stopped. Lilly slowly nodded her head, eyes still wide. Jackson had just kissed her and he seemed like the only one who didn't find this weird at all.

"That must've been gross." Miley said, getting off the couch. "It was Jackson."

"Uh, yeah." Lilly said, moving around the couch and sitting down on it. "I think I'll just lie here for a while…"

"Take all the time in the world." Miley said, feeling sorry for her friend. She went upstairs while Oliver left the house, still confused as to why Jackson kissed Lilly.

"Uh, Lilly? You still here?" She heard Jackson ask. She sat up and saw him stick his head in through the back door. He spotted her and came in. "I'm… uh… sorry about the kiss. I was just excited about the party."

"Oh, yeah, I understand. It didn't mean anything. Nothing, nada, zilch." Lilly said.

"Uh… ok, if you say so." He said, shrugging.

"No, I don't say so." Lilly said, getting off the couch. "You can't just go around kissing girls when you get excited about a party!"

"Huh?" Jackson frowned, not knowing what Lilly was talking about.

"I mean, is that normal? Because I don't think it is…" Lilly then went on and Jackson just tuned her out. He didn't know what she was talking about; he kissed her because he wanted to! Well, it was on impulse, he always liked Lilly and after kissing Miley on the head, he just wanted to kiss her.

Like now for instance. He didn't know what she was talking about and didn't know how to tell her to shut up gently, so he grabbed her shoulders again and brought her in for another kiss.

And this time she didn't push him back. Lilly closed her eyes and kissed him back, enjoying the kiss. Jackson's arms wrapped around her waist while her arms went around his neck.

When they broke away, Jackson smiled at her. "Know how I said Oliver wasn't invited to the party?"

"Yeah."

"Well, you are." Jackson said. Lilly opened her mouth to respond, but he kissed her again.

* * *

_If you're on the Lackson forum, you'll know that I really, really, really, really and probably a few more reallys, want the clip of Jackson kissing her on the head as an icon. Or just the clip. So if anyone makes that icon for me... you will so be my new best friend! And I've still got some songs that I'm going to use for kisses. Is there anything else I need to tell you? Hhm... nope, that's all from me!_


	34. Secret Admirer

_An early Valentine's present for y'all! I didn't feel like waiting till tomorrow to post it, so here it is!_

**Secret Admirer**

"Today is going to be bad, I just know it." Miley grumbled as she walked through the doors of Seaview High.

"For you maybe, but the Okenator has a little lady that he must go and impress." Oliver said as he walked away from his two best friends.

"See? It's already looking bad if this girl is even impressed by him." Miley said as she turned around and headed for the lockers.

"Hey, you never know, there could be a Valentine's Card in your locker, just waiting for you, saying 'Open me! Open Me!'" Lilly said, making her voice go higher.

"I worry about you sometimes." Miley said as she opened her locker. Nothing. "Oh great."

"Hey, it's not like I'm going to get anything either." Lilly said as she opened her locker. She then turned to look back at Miley and didn't see the red card fall to the floor.

"But you did!" Miley said, opening the card. She read it while Lilly took her books out, not really interested in the card. "Ooh, looks like someone has a secret admirer!"

"What?" Lilly asked, grabbing the card out of Miley's hands. "'Roses are red, violets are blue. You may not know it, but someone likes you.' Oh, I'd never have guessed that." She said, being sarcastic.

"But who could it be? It's printed off the computer." Miley said, trying to take the card out of her hands. Lilly pulled it away from her friend, looking back down at the card.

"Who would send me a card with a poem in it?" Lilly asked out loud and looked around at the boys that were passing by. "Hhm… Matt?"

"Didn't he dump you?" Miley asked.

"Please, my relationship with that guy was rough. Uh… Lucas?"

"Do we need to go into details about that relationship?"

"You're right." Lilly said, looking back at the card. This person had to know her locker number. Who knew where her locker was? "Oh gross, it's Oliver!"

"I doubt it, he managed to get a girl." Miley said. Lilly turned around and saw Oliver walking with a girl she didn't recognize.

"Great, now it could be some weird guy I don't know who stalks me and knows my every move." Lilly said, stuffing the card into her bag. She shut her locker and then turned around to walk towards class, but found Jackson standing in her way.

"Er… Hey Lilly." He said, giving her a small smile.

"Hi Jackson." Lilly said, trying to side step him, but he just moved in her way. "Uh, is there something you want?"

"Uhm… did you get a card?" He asked.

"Yeah." Lilly said and sighed. He opened his mouth to say something, but the bell went and Miley dragged Lilly away. Jackson then looked at Lilly's locker and then down at the present in his hand. He closed his hand around it and walked away.

------

"Danny Dandruff?"

"I doubt it."

"Donny?"

"He's still here?"

"Dex?"

"Hey, back off!"

"Ok, then… who else is there?" Lilly asked, looking around the cafeteria. Then she saw Rico. "Oh please, not him!"

"What?" Miley asked, looking around to see who could possibly have Lilly living in fear.

"Rico…" Lilly said, eyes going wide.

"I doubt it, I got a card from him." Miley said.

"Oh good. But then… who is it?"

-----

"Maybe a junior?"

"Maybe."

"Nah, that's not right. A sophomore?"

"Maybe."

"A senior?"

"Maybe."

"You're no help, you know that." Lilly said, glaring at Miley as they walked home.

"Maybe." Miley said. Lilly saw the headphones in Miley's ears and shook her head. She put her skateboard down on the ground and skated ahead of Miley.

"Hey! Where are you going?"

"To find my secret admirer!" Lilly shouted back as she skated towards the skate park, a great place to sit and think or just to skate.

"So he's basically not in my grade." Lilly said as she skated towards the park. "Then who is he?"

She stopped outside and sat down on the bench, putting her bag down next to her. She opened it and saw a bar of chocolate on top. Lilly frowned and took it out. There was a sticker on the wrapping that just said it was from her Valentine.

_Ok, who is this guy? _Lilly thought. She turned the bar over and saw it was white chocolate with M&Ms mixed in… her favourite! _But no one knows that except for Miley, Oliver and Jackson… could Miley know who the guy is???_

"Uh, hey Lilly." Lilly looked up and saw Jackson standing in front of her.

"Hey Jackson." She said and then looked back at the chocolate in her hands.

"You, uh, have a nice day?" he asked as he started to fidget with his hands.

"Uh, yeah." Lilly said as she opened the chocolate bar.

"Where'd you get that from?"

"A secret admirer. He left me a note in my locker and now my favourite chocolate bar! But I have no idea who this guys is and I really want to know!"

Jackson took a seat next to her, a nervous look on his face, but Lilly didn't pick up on it. "You think you'll like this guy if you find out who it is?"

"Maybe…" Lilly said, shrugging. "I'm not one to judge a person I don't know."

"What if you do know him?"

"Miley and I have gone through all the guys I know and we've come up with nothing."

"What about me?"

Lilly turned to look at him. Jackson? Did it ever cross her mind that it could be Jackson? No, it hadn't. He wasn't one to do something… write a poem? Ha, yeah right, the day Jackson Stewart writes a poem is the day Lilly Truscott falls in love… so not going to happen…

"Well, no, but we know that you wouldn't actually do anything like this." Lilly said and laughed. But he didn't join in with her and she stopped. "Why aren't you… Oh… you're… you're… huh?"

Jackson looked over at Lilly and it seemed she finally got it. "Jackson… you wrote a poem?! Well, tried to."

"Sort of… I got my dad to help me try and think of a nice and simple poem." Jackson admitted.

"So… you like me?"

"If it's weird for you, I understand. But I heard you and Miley talking and you were pretty upset because you knew you wouldn't get anything today."

"But I built a bridge and got over it." Lilly said happily and smiled, but it slowly faded. "Until I got the card and I was trying to figure out who it was. Well, thanks then."

"I also got you something else." Jackson said and showed her a small flat box in his hands. Lilly's eye went wide as he opened it to reveal and sliver necklace with a charm.

"Jackson…" Lilly said, picking it up. The charm was a skateboard. "What… where… how…"

"You just have to say thank you." He said, getting up. "See you around Lilly."

------

Jackson lay on his bed, his earphones in his ears. There was a guitar solo in the song and he started to play air guitar, closing his eyes tight as he did so. He didn't hear a person enter his room and start to laugh.

He then jumped up on his bed and opened his eyes to see Lilly standing in front of him. He let out a yelp as he fell off the bed and onto the floor. He didn't hurt himself; he landed on a pile of washing that he hadn't taken out yet.

"Lilly, what are you doing here?" He asked, taking his headphones out. He got up and looked at her.

"I wanted to say thank you and give you something." She said. Jackson then noticed that she was wearing the necklace he gave her.

"Sure." He said. Lilly smiled at him and walked towards him and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thanks." She said.

"So then what's my present?" Jackson asked, grinning.

"This." Lilly said. She then leaned in and kissed him.

"That was a nice present." He said, grinning wider. Lilly laughed as he pulled her closer for another kiss.

-----

"Hey Lills?"

"Yes Jackson?"

"How about next year, you'll be my secret admirer."

"But you'll know it's me."

"All the better." He said, kissing her forehead. Lilly shook her head and snuggled closer to him as they lay on the beach, looking up at the stars.

The two had ditched the Stewart household because they didn't want to be stuck at the house with only Mr. Stewart. Turned out, Miley did get a date, but it somehow involved Rico…

"You know, everyday can be Valentine's Day." Lilly said.

"You want a secret admirer everyday?" Jackson asked.

"No silly." Lilly said. "I mean, you don't have to wait for February the 14th to give me stuff."

"Oh, I know that." Jackson said, grinning. "It's Oliver who you should tell that to."

* * *

_Ok, that was weird. Don't ask me why I ended it like that, I just felt like it. Hope y'all likes it. I'm writing a lot of one-shots for tomorrow now... for various pairings and fandoms. So, yeah, I'll be pretty active tomorrow then. So keep a look out for a one-shot with a pairing you like..._


	35. The Con

_Ok, this isn't written by me, this is written by Rico from the Lackson Forums. So read and enjoy it! It's a Valentine's Day one-shot._

**The Con**

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha." Lilly spluttered with laughter as she saw him come downstairs wearing a particularly flamboyant looking suit.

Miley turned around and started laughing with Lilly. "Hot date?" She finally asked.

"Yep" Jackson replied coming and putting his arm around Lilly's shoulders. It took a second for this to set in.

"I'm not your date!" Lilly said, looking awkwardly at Miley and taking his arm around her off her shoulders.

"Yes you are" he put the arm back up there.

"I'm not your date!" she said with more force, grabbing the arm and taking it off her yet again.

"Yes you are" his arm was back around her shoulders.

"Jackson!" she whined, "I am NOT your date!"

"Yes. You. Are." He forcefully wrapped the arm around her shoulders so she was helpless to get out from his grasp.

"Well one of you two had better get their story straight" Miley said looking between the two of them.

"I am" they both said at once.

"Fine. Lilly. Jackson." Miley looked at both of them. "Have a good Valentines day."

Lilly tried to follow Miley out the door but she was pulled back by the arm that was around her.

"Jackson!"

"Please Lilly. I need you to make someone jealous."

"Why didn't you just ask me?"

He shrugged. "Wanted to see your squirm."

An hour later, they were out for a romantic Valentine's day lunch. "When is she going to show?" Lilly hastily looked towards the entrance.

"Who?" Jackson asked while trying to build a monument out of his food.

"The girl you're trying to make jealous! The one you got all dressed up for!"

"Doesn't exist" he mumbled, hiding his face behind the statue of carrots on his plate.

"What do you mean she 'doesn't exist'?" She asked, putting on his accent when she repeated his words.

"Didn't want to be alone on Valentine's day." He replied matter-of-factly.

Lilly couldn't believe this, getting up out of her seat. There was so many things she could be doing today. She could have been surfing. She could have been shopping. She could have been picking out Valentine's boys with Miley down at the beach.  
"I'm leaving" she said with finality as she went to stalk past him to the exit of the restaurant.

"Lilly no!" he grabbed her hand and pulled her down onto him.

They were eye to eye and she gave him a look to show she clearly wasn't impressed.

He fumbled with the his hand in hers, rubbing it almost unconsciously. "It's just..." he started, "I didn't have a date today and besides the fact I would look like a loser with my friends... this day always reminds me of my mom."

"Ok-ay" she shook her head, but didn't get off him. The tower of carrots tumbled behind her as her hair whipped it lightly.

"She always used to get up early and make little cards for me and Miles... and just seeing her with my dad..."

Lilly hesitated a second and then closed in the space between them, her lips crashing into his and her hand reaching up to lean on the back of the seat behind them.  
He kissed her back almost needily and Lilly thought to herself: Wow! He must be really lonely on Valentine's day!

"Woa" she said quite simply as they stopped kissing and she rapped her hands idly on the back of the seat.

He nodded in agreement (a slow unsure nod) and leaned in to feel her lips against his again.

"I should be looking at hot boys on the beach today" she blurted out.

"Yeah, so should I" at the look on Lilly's face he had to add: "girls I mean."

They touched foreheads gently.

"Next Valentine's day I'll make sure to make you and Miley cards!"

He chuckled, "I think she'd like that."

"And you?"

He didn't answer, he closed the gap between them again with slow, gentle kisses, stirring emotions inside of them that they didn't even know they had for each other.

When they broke away he looked arrogant. "Yes! I got a date today! The Jacksonator is back in the game!"

"You mean you conned me into a date?" She sounded partly annoyed, taking his drink and holding it above his head.

"This is a new suit. Lilly. You wouldn't. You wouldn't be cruel enough to ruin a guy's best suit."

"Watch me" she replied to his pleading, tipping it upside down and watching as the sugary liquid stained the fabric.

He stuck out his tongue to lick away some of it. "I hate you" he pouted at her.

She didn't get up off him instead she grinned at him. "Let me help you with that" she replied, licking a spot near his brow which was dripping with dark liquid.

He pulled her closer to him, getting her wet with it too. "Ha!" he said, wiping himself off on her.

"Jackson?"

"Hmmm?"

"Be my real Valentine?"

He thought about this. "Told ya you were my date."

She groaned. "I'm just doing this because you know I'd do anything for one of you Stewarts."

"Anything? Guess that means you'll be my girlfriend then?"

Lilly felt like throwing confetti in the air at this. "If by any other name..." she said, trying to be droll.

He kissed her again feeling that everything went perfectly too plan. It was pretty easy getting the girl, he thought to himself. Just wear something fancy, take her out and pretend you need her to do you a favor.

"Still want to go look at boys?" he mumbled between kisses.

"Nope. I'm good." she mumbled back. It really wasn't too bad getting conned by Jackson Stewart on Valentine's day. Especially when they'd already given Miley a day to get used to the thought of both of them together. 


	36. Lola and Bucky

_Ooh, looky, another kiss! Yay! Sorry guys, ideas are running low, but it's not over till... Rico sings! That means the last kiss must involve Rico singing..._

Dedicated to: **Jesus.Lives **_(Coz Bucky Kentucky is your hero.) _

**Lola and Bucky**

"Hannah?" Lola called out as she stuck her head inside the Stewart's front door. When she didn't get a response, she walked in and sat down on the couch. Miley was obviously still getting ready for her Hannah concert that they were going to.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you the most amazing person in the world," Lola turned around and looked at the staircase where she could hear Jackson's voice. "Bucky Kentucky!"

"Bucky Kentucky?" She asked as Jackson came down the stairs. He had a wig on that had long hair and he had a piece of cloth tied around his head. He wore jeans that were torn and an over shirt with no sleeves. He also had a mic in his hands.

"Everybody makes mistakes." He sang into it. "Everybody has those days, everybody knows what I'm talking about…" Jackson trailed off as he saw Lola on the couch, laughing behind her hands. "What?"

"Bucky Kentucky? Who came up with that?" She asked as she got off the couch and straightened her purple wig.

"Miley told me about a dream that she had and tonight, I thought I'd be her worst nightmare. Coz… Nobody's perfect!" He said in a high-pitched voice, trying to copy Hannah.

"If you're supposed to be Hannah's long last brother… no one will believe you."

"That's not the plan."

"Then what is?"

"Well, you're Lola, Oliver is Mike and Miley is Hannah. What about me? I don't have a disguise!"

"But the world knows you went out with Hannah."

Jackson cringed. "Don't remind me."

Lola rolled her eyes and walked around Bucky, inspecting his outfit. "Did she tell you in detail what you looked like in the dream?"

"No, I knew about the hair though." Jackson said and then tried to throw his hair behind his shoulder like he saw most girls at school do.

"Ok, never do that again Bucky."

"Weren't you listening to my hit song? Nobody's perfect… Except for little miss Hannah Montana." Bucky said, rolling his eyes upstairs. Lola giggled and hit him playfully on the arm.

"Get your own hit song." She said.

"Ok, fine then." Jackson said and then thought for a moment and then started singing to the tune of 'Nobody's Perfect'. "Hannah's songs are on the radios, but not always on coz everybody knows, that she is number two, because Bucky Kentucky is better then you."

"Wow Bucky, you're first song." Lola said, clapping. "What do you want to tell your fans?"

"That I'm more famous then you." He said, pointing up the stairs towards Miley's room.

"What about your girl fans, Mr. Kentucky? Don't you think they should know if you're single?" Lola asked, holding her hand out to Bucky pretending that there was a microphone enclosed in it.

"That depends who wants to know. Because Bucky doesn't just date any pretty girl that comes his way." Jackson said, grinning at her.

"Someone thinks highly of themselves." Lilly said, putting her hands on her hips.

"No one can resist me, not even you." Jackson said. "Miley told me that in the dream that you said you loved me."

"It was Miley's dream, not mine. It doesn't mean anything." Lilly said, moving slightly away from Jackson as he came closer to her.

"Face it Lola, the ladies can't keep their hands off me." Jackson said, going back into Bucky's character. Lilly chuckled and nodded her head. She ran up to him and threw her arms around him hugging him.

"Oh my gosh, it's Buck Kentucky!" Lilly screamed in his ear. Jackson pushed her away from him and then shook his head.

"Wow, you girls can scream loud. I don't think I'll be able to hear out of that ear now."

"That's what Bucky gets from thinking that no girl can resist him. You could kiss me and Lola will still not want you."

"What makes you think I want to kiss you? You're Lilly, Miley's best friend."

"Nah uh, I'm Lola, Hannah's friend and you're Bucky Kentucky, uh…"

"Hannah's other close personal guy friend."

"I thought that was Mike."

"Well, her other guy friend." Jackson said, shrugging. "But seriously, you think Bucky is a bad kisser?"

"Uh, yeah." Lola said, nodding her head. "But I was just using it as an expression, I-"

But Jackson walking up to her and pulling her face closer to his and kissing her cut her off. Her eyes widened but she kissed him back, coming to the conclusion that he was a good kisser…

"Seems like the ladies can't resist me." Jackson said as he broke away from the kiss.

"You think so? I don't think that's the best kiss I've ever had." She then put her hand up as it looked like he wanted to kiss her again. "Not that I want you to try again."

"Fine, but Lola is missing out big time." Jackson said, straightening out his wig.

"Ha ha, I doubt it." She said and then heels could be heard on the wooden floor. Before long Hannah was in their presence and was inspecting Jackson's outfit.

"It's so freaky how much that looks like the outfit in my dream." Miley said and turned to Lilly. "And it was so weird that you and Oliver actually liked his singing."

"Trust me, I don't. I had to listen to him just now." Lilly said and then grinned as Jackson pulled a face at her.

"Whatever, we've got to go otherwise Hannah will be late for her concert tonight." Miley said and walked out the door. Lilly started to follow, but Jackson stopped her.

"Seriously, how good was Bucky's kissing?"

Lilly just grinned. "Well, Lola liked it, but Lilly finds it weird."

"Jackson too." They both just smiled and followed Miley out to the limo.

* * *

_Do girl can resist the charm of Bucky Kentucky... who wants a Jackson and Lola kiss next then?_


	37. Hannah Concert and Parties

_Hee hee, well, I've got a list. A list of all the Lackson fans... nah, not really. Anyway, I wrote this kiss with daisy617, coz she's one of the biggest Lackson fans I know and it's really because of her that I started writing these kisses anyway. So the two of us teamed to write this kiss for ya. Enjoy! (And it's in Lilly's POV)  
_

**Hannah Concerts and Parties**

I found myself off in a corner once again when Hannah left me at her concert to go perform on stage. I couldn't really blame her, because she had to go perform or there really wouldn't be a point, I was just bored of hearing the same songs over and over again. Luckily, Jackson was forced to come with us this time because Robbie had some meeting to go to.

"So, Lilly. This is really boring, huh?" I laughed, agreeing. "So, let's do something."

"Like what?"

"I dunno. I was hoping you'd have an idea."

"How about you tell me something about yourself and I'll tell you something about me, but it can't be something we already know about each other, okay?"

"Okay. Let me think. Oh, I know! Well, everyone thinks I'm just this crazy guy who likes to have fun, but what they don't know is that I can secretly play guitar and I've written a bunch of songs."

"Really? That's so cool! Will you play one for me sometime?"

"Maybe. It's a little embarrassing." I smiled. "Okay, you're turn."

"Alright, hmm. Well, did you know that I can dance? My mom made me take ballet as a little kid, and it's grown from there, so now I'm pretty good at tap and jazz, too."

"That's so awesome Lilly! That explains why you're so good at balancing with your skateboarding and all, huh?"

I giggled. "Yeah."

We smiled at each other until Traci came over and asked in her annoying voice where Hannah is.

"She's on stage, Traci." Jackson stated, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world (which it was).

She smiled flirtatiously at him. "Oh, right. Well tell her that she's invited to my party when this is over. And you're certainly welcome to join, Jackson." She flirted.

"Umm, only if Li-Lola can come too." He said, and I smiled.

"Ugh, I guess so." She rolled her eyes. "See you guys later." She waved and walked off.

"Bye Traci." I said, giving her a little wave before rolling my eyes. "I think she's still got a crush on you."

"She has a crush on me?" Jackson asked, eyes going wide.

"Er… did I say crush? I meant… mush?" I frowned at what I said. Mush?

"Ok… did you have any sugar before you came to the concert?"

"Have you been listening in on my conversations with Miley?"

"Maybe." Jackson said, shrugging. "But you'll never get a confession out of me."

"Oh, I have my ways. I'll use what I use on Oliver." I said, grinning. Jackson actually looked a little bit scared.

"What do you do to Oliver?"

"Oh… I threaten him. Blackmail. Do you know how easy that is?" I asked, laughing. Jackson laughed along, but he still looked wary of me. "You know I was kidding, right?"

"Yeah. I did. Because, you aren't that scary." Jackson said and then raised to his full height, which wasn't that much taller then me. Heh, he's the same height as me now.

"Right." I said and then turned around as I heard heels on the cement. Hannah came back stage, running towards me.

"I need water before I go onstage." She said. Jackson handed her a bottle of water and she drank half of it. We could hear her fans cheering again.

"Hannah, you have to get back on now." The stage manager said. Miley pushed the bottle in my hands, but hard. I fell backwards and landed into Jackson's arms.

I looked up at him and blushed, staying in his arms a little too long before I came to my senses and stood up. "Uh, thanks." I said, not looking into his eyes.

"No problem." He mumbled, probably embarrassed for holding my waist as long as he mesmerized me. We sat on opposite sides of the bench, awkwardly waiting for Hannah to finish her concert.

After what felt like hours, she came running off the stage and grabbed my hand, pulling me into her dressing room where she changed back into Miley and I into Lilly as I told her about Traci's party.

"Sounds like fun! I have the perfect outfit for you and me at my house, let's go!" She said, and I laughed at her excitement as we raced out to Jackson who drove us home.

Miley forced me to sit in the front seat, next to Jackson, but it wasn't too bad since he had to keep his eyes on the road. When we got inside, Miley and I rushed up to her Hannah closet where she picked out a short sparkly pink dress with white tights and heels and of course her Hannah wig, and gave me a cute red and black skirt with a matching white and red top, complete with my white Lola hair and black flats. We put on matching make up (for Hannah) and jewellery and went downstairs to find Jackson waiting for us in an open green button down shirt over a lighter green tee-shirt and cargo shorts with flip flops. He led us out into the car and we drove off to Traci's house.

When we arrived, there were already a ton of guests, but we found Traci and thanked her for inviting us before she and Hannah ran off to see Zac Efron. I wasn't allowed to because last time I saw him, I screamed so loud he had to get his hearing checked, so I was left alone with Jackson.

"See any hot movie stars?" He asked me, looking around.

"I'm a girl."

"I know that." He said and then looked at me. "You know what I mean."

"Fine." I said and the spotted Traci trying to make her way over at us.

"Jackson!" She said with her annoying voice. I hate it.

"Aw man. Lola, hide me!" Jackson said.

"Come on." I said and grabbed his arm and dragged him away from Traci. "Obviously she thinks you are hotter then Zac Efron."

"Why thank you." Jackson said, looking pleased with himself.

"I'm not the one comparing you to Zac." I said and the smile that was on his face wore off.

"Fine. Everyone says he's gay anyway."

"Lola! Jackson!"

"Urgh, come on!" I hauled Jackson out of the crowd and pulled him out the door. The two of us ran outside and towards the back of Traci's house where there was a fountain along with a huge garden.

"Wow. I didn't realize how rich Traci was." I said.

"Wait, so she likes me. So that means I can get myself a rich girlfriend." Jackson started smiling at the thought. I rolled my eyes. Should've seen that coming. But for some reason, that comment hurt.

"Don't tell me you'll actually put up with that annoying voice of hers, are you?" I asked.

"Oh yeah." Jackson shuddered. "Nope. Why, does Lola care for Jackson now?"

"Pfft, no." I said, looking at him. "Why would I?"

He just shrugged, turning to look over the garden. "I don't know."

"Why do you ask? Does Jackson care for Lola?"

"But of course I care for m'lady."

I giggled, "In what respect?"

"I just care for you, Lola."

"Good. Because I care for you too."

"Oh yeah? Then come dance with me so Traci will leave me alone."

"Alright." I said, as he pulled me out to the dance floor and Hannah's Rock star started playing.

_Sometimes I walk a little faster in the school hallway just to get next to you._

_Some days I spend a little extra time in the morning just to impress you._

Jackson grabbed my hands and we started dancing wildly to the music, him twirling me around, and just having fun together.

_Guess you don't notice guess you don't need this. Sad you're not seeing what you're missing. On the outside shying away, on the inside dying to say._

I never really noticed before, but Jackson is a lot of fun, and not just the crazy guy I thought he was. In fact, we have a lot in common and I think I'm starting to like him.

"See if you can keep up with the pro." I said as I started leading our dance, giving it everything I had to show off how good I could dance. I was surprised when Jackson kept up pretty well until he started losing me. I laughed at his struggling, and stopped dancing so professionally, taking his hands again and letting him lead me through the rest of the song.

_Cuz I really am a rock star._

The song ended and Jackson led me over to the food table to get something to drink, complimenting me on my dancing.

"You're not so bad yourself, Jackson. I'm impressed."

We smiled at each other, before reaching for the punch at the same time, our hands touching. We left them lingering there for a little while before pulling away and blushing again. Jackson then poured us each a drink, and we went out back to sit near the fountain, away from the hot and crowded dance floor.

"So, are all celebrity parties like this?" Jackson asked.

"Not really, half the time I'm running after movies stars." I said, shrugging. I looked over at him and grinned. "But this might be the best one so far."

"Well, that's only because you're with me." Jackson said, looking pleased with himself. I rolled my eyes, but he was right. It was because of him that I was having a better time.

"Ok Lola, want to make this night remembered?" Jackson asked, turning to face me. I looked him in the eyes and saw that whatever he was thinking, he was dead set on it.

"How?" I asked. Jackson put down his glass and then grabbed my hands, helping me up. Ok, what is he doing?

"Like this." He whispered before pulling my body closer to his, crashing our chests against each other as he placed his hands on my head, tangling one in my white wig and holding the other delicately on my cheek and pulling me in even closer, pressing his lips to mine. I responded immediately, my eyes fluttering shut, and I wrapped my arms around his neck, getting my right hand lost in his amazingly soft hair and deepening the kiss.

We were cut short; all too soon, hearing a crash behind us that sounded like someone had dropped their glass. We ripped apart, blushing and smiling at each other as I twirled a piece of hair that he took out of my hand and tucked behind my ear before we turned to see who caused us to break away from each other.

"Lola… Jackson…" Traci said, eyes wide. She then spun on her heel and walked away as 'Hannah' came out to join us.

"What's wrong with her?" Miley asked the two of us. I looked at Jackson who grinned at me.

"Oh, she caught us kissing." He said casually, putting an arm around my shoulders. I grinned at Miley as her eyes went wide.

"Brother… best friend…" I thought she was going to go the same way as Traci, but she seemed to get over it. "And I'm not that freaked out about it."

"You're not?" Both of us asked. Miley shook her head.

"Hey, if you two are happy." But Miley turned to face Jackson. "But if you break her heart-"

"I'll face the wrath of you, dad, maybe Oliver, her mom…" Jackson started to list the people on his fingers and rolled my eyes.

"We get the point." I said.

"Right, so I'll be dead if that ever happens."

"So let's hope it doesn't." Miley then looked at me, then Jackson before she turned on her heel and go back inside to the party.

"You couldn't really break my heart, we aren't even dating." I said, turning to face Jackson.

"Yes we are. Don't you consider this your first date with me?"

"Going to have to try better then that."

"Ok. Lilly, will you come with me tomorrow night to next Hannah concert?"

"I'm Lola, not Lilly."

"Right, sorry. Lola, instead of sitting backstage and waiting for Hannah, do you want to sit with me in the audience? I can score us front row seats…"

"I'd love to." I said, pulling him closer to me. "It'll be nice to see the concert differently."

"Awesome." He said before I closed the gap between our lips.

* * *

_Good? Bad? Awesome? Thanks to daisy, I got you guys a kiss! And I made her write the kiss._

_Anyway, now I do have a list... of all my reviewers who are Lackson fans... and guess what guys? I'm forcing all of you to write a kiss with me. Yes, that is right, I'm not doing this solo anymore if I wanna reach my 50 kisses mark before I consider wrapping this story up. So if I PM you, means I'm working with you next... but I've already chosen the next person, so just sit tight and I'll get around to you. And don't be shy to drop me a PM with an idea or tell me in a review if ya want and then I'll work with you straight away. I can multi task._

_And one more thing, I've started a fic in HSM section, but dunno on the pairings yet. (Yes, I'm advertising now) and I'd like it if all of you guys, if you write or read HSM fics, could read and review maybe for me? I dunno if it's a good idea or not... maybe I should just stick with Lackson?_

_Ok, now really, that's all from me. Till next time guys._

**jade-kwl-name-eva and daisy617 **_(more advertising... if you haven't read any of daisy's stories... what have you been doing? Go to her profile now!)  
_


	38. April Fools

_Two in one night? Well, where I live, it's night. Man, I really love you guys, don't I? Ok, so this was mostly written by AlaskaRae3, who had the idea and wrote... I just did the ending. See, write with me and you get to do the kiss. (Warning for those who have gotten a heads up already)_

**April Fools**

Jackson came down the stairs, rubbing his eyes and wondering who was dumb enough to make April Fools a school day. Miley wasn't even up yet—but really that might be a good thing. She always planned 'the perfect prank' for him in the morning. This year, it will be different…he hasn't figured out how yet, but it will be.

As he walked down the stairs, he thought he heard a soft 'meep', but that was impossible. He had triple checked that Miley was still asleep…saw her snoring with his own eyes. He yawned and grabbed the makings of cereal—opening each cupboard with care. Just as he was going to poor the cereal, he was scared out of his wits. "Jackson?" Frosted Flakes (They're Great!) went everywhere.

He squinted through the dim light. "Lilly? What are you doing here this early? Is this Miley's prank on me? Ruining a perfectly good breakfast?"

Lilly giggled. "No, it's not. I don't know what she has planned. I came here this early because my mom was awake and when she saw me up she sent me out of the house." She paused. "I knew I shouldn't have told her that I run every morning."

Jackson stifled a laugh. "You? Running every morning?"

Lilly nodded, unbelievably. "I know! I can't see it either."

Jackson yawned again. "That still doesn't answer the question of whhhy you're here."

Lilly shrugged. "I knew where your spare key was."

Jackson blinked slowly. It was too early to think Lilly's talking to understantion. See? Look, even his mind doesn't make any sense.  
"So…you're the meep I heard?"

Lilly blushed. "You heard me?" He nodded. "Darn it."

"Why?"

She sighed. "Well…I'm trying to figure out how to prank Miley back for getting me all those times in the past…but I got nothing. Everything I think of she'll be able to see through."

Jackson plopped down on the couch next to her with his bucket—I mean bowl of cereal. "Yeah, me too."

They stayed in silence for a while, thinking (and eating in Jackson case). Every once in a while, one would turn with a hopeful face to the other, but were dissuaded by the shake of their head. Jackson put his bowl down (finished now) and leaned his head back against the couch with his eyes closed. "Wake me when you think of something," he muttered.

"Oh you're a lot of help."

"I try…"

He couldn't say how long of time passed—he wasn't even sure if he fell asleep or not—but he was startled awake by a hand on his arm and footsteps sneakily coming down the stairs. He looked at his arm and followed the hand up it till he reached Lilly's face with an eyebrow raised. She was biting her lip, but when she decided the footsteps had gotten close enough…she leaned in.

"Sweet Nibblits!"

That was Jackson's thoughts too; be he was too tired to resist (at least, that's what he told himself). He forced his eyes closed so Miley would think he was also enjoying this as much as it was apparent Lilly was if the hand in his hair had anything to say about it.

They broke apart to see a Miley staring at them looking about to faint. Jackson saw Lilly turning out of the corner of his eye and met her gaze. She winked and he smirked. Turning back to Miley, the exclaimed in pure union, "April Fools!"

Apparently that was too much for Miley to take though…and she fainted.

"Oh." Lilly said, getting off the couch to walk towards her friend. Jackson followed her and they stood over Miley.

"Think she had a heart attack?"

"She fainted." Lilly said, looking up at Jackson. "Would us kissing really do that to her?"

"Yes!" Miley said. Lilly and Jackson looked down at her while she had one eye open. She then opened her other eye and grinned up at them. "Hey guys. April Fools!"

"Oh good one Miles." Jackson said and moved closer to Lilly. "I think that deserves pay back."

"No!" Miley shouted and scrambled off the floor and ran out of the room. Lilly giggled and shook her head as Jackson really did pull her closer.

"April Fools." He murmured before pressing his lips to hers.

* * *

_All kisses must be reviewed... I will catch you out if you don't._

**AlaskaRae3 and jade-kwl-name-eva**_  
_


	39. Marshmallows

_Another kiss this weekend! Well, it's just coz everyone I'm writing with are eager to submit a kiss. So this was written with MarauderNicki, who also wrote this kiss. That's a rule when writing a kiss with me, I make you write the first kiss. So if ya wanna write with me, tell me!_

**Marshmallows**

I walked into the Stewart household to find Miley watching T.V and Jackson reaching into a cabinet.

From the cabinet he pulled a huge bag of marshmallows and grabbed a spoon from the drawer under the sink. He laid the spoon down on the island and placed a marshmallow in it, setting himself directly behind the spoon. He slammed the spoon down hard with a CRACK, sending the marshmallow flying through the air and landing neatly in his mouth. I laughed and knew I had to try."Give me a spoon." I said as I ran into the kitchen. Jackson threw me one and I grabbed the packet of marshmallows.

"Hey!" he said as I took one out. He stole the packet again and watched as I put my marshmallow on the spoon. I hit the end of the spoon and watched as the sweet went flying in the air. I moved and opened my mouth, marshmallow landing in it. I chewed it and I smiled at Jackson.

"You want a competition then Lilly?" Jackson asked, his eyes sparkling.

"No, I don't want to embarrass you in front of your sister." I said, sitting in the seat opposite him.

"Really Truscott? Maybe you're just afraid you'll lose to me, the master." Wow, Jackson is sure of himself.

"Ok, I'll go against you, on one condition." I said, eyes sparkling. This was going to be good.

"Oh, and what is that?"

"That you have to be our slave for a whole month." Miley put in, coming up behind me. "Because me girl is going to win this."

"Yeah."

"And if you lose, both of you are my slave for a month. Miley does my chores and Lilly has to clean my room."

"Eww." Both of us said. But I had to agree to it if we wanted this competition to start soon, so I nodded.

"Great. Now grab 5 marshmallows and let's get this competition started." Jackson said, grabbing a hand full out of the packet. I also  
grabbed a hand full and set five of them aside.

"All right, are there rules for this?" Miley asked.

"No."

"Well then, no cheating then… if you can do that."

"Just go already!"

"Ok, fine. Marshmallows ready." Miley said. Jackson and I put our marshmallows on the spoons, glaring at each other. "Get set… go!"

CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! Marshmallows were flying through the air. Neither Jackson nor me had missed one yet. Miley had been watching for some time and interrupted us by saying:

"How about we settle this before I have to go out and buy a new bag? I'll launch and whoever catches it will be the winner.

We quickly agreed and I was determined to win. No way was I going to clean Jackson's room for a month.

"Scared Truscott?"

I just simply raised and eyebrow and positioned myself. I knew I had to win if I wanted my own personal chauffer. With one final CRACK, from Miley we got ready. From that point on everything seemed to go in slow motion. I followed the marshmallow carefully with my eyes and noticed it was flying towards the left almost exactly between Jackson and me. As it came closer I quickly  
turned and launched my face forward. The last thing I saw was Jackson's face coming towards me and I felt his lips on mine. The marshmallow finally landed bouncing off our noses, but we didn't care, because the silly contest was in the past.

"How could that happen?" Miley said in a highpitched voice, but I ignored her. I put my arms around Jackson's neck as he deepened the kiss. "Not right…"

"Shut up Miley." The two of us said as we broke away from the kiss.

"No seriously, there should be rules to this game. Like no kissing by missing the marshmallow." She said, grabbing another one. "But I say that we should have a rematch."

"How about no." Jackson said.

"Are you pulling out? That means Lilly and I win instantly…"

"No it doesn't, because I pull out too." I said, grinning.

"I was this close to getting him to be my personal slave." Miley said and sighed. "Fine, I'm walking to the mall then."

"Have fun!" The two of us said as she left the house.

"Now where were we?", Jackson said raising an eyebrow and began to lean in.

I smiled and started to move forward. We were an inch apart when Jackson grabbed the bag of marshmallows I was holding. I glared at him.

"How about a rematch while Miley isn't here? With no condition except for winner has to kiss the loser."

"You're on!" I said as Jackson set the marshmallows on the spoon. I knew it and didn't matter if I won or lost this time, because we ended up kissing again, no matter what the outcome.

* * *

_I've got a busy weekend ahead of me... I've got more ideas and authors who are writing with me. I now declare this weekend Lackson Week, meaning everyone should write a Lackson one-shot/story or a kiss with me. Hey, maybe I'll go over my 50 mark?_

**jade-kwl-name-eva and MarauderNicki**_  
_


	40. Lucky Number 13

_Ok, this kiss was written by xXACCEBXx, I added a little bit in though. So enjoy!_

**Lucky Number 13**

Lilly made her way through the group of people. She had lost Miley, or really, 'Hannah' once both entered the place, so she had to try and find her again. But other then that, Lilly Truscott was completely bored at one of Traci's parties._  
_

"Hey, do you want to get out of here?"

Lilly turned around to see Jackson standing behind her, almost as bored as she was. They were at Traci's birthday party and both seemed out of place surrounded by celebrities.

"Sadly, that's the best offer I've had all night. Lola is not getting any love tonight."

"If it makes you feel better, neither am I."

She smiled, glad that someone was in the same boat as she was.

"So, this is a hotel, we could go upstairs; get away from all of these horribly annoying celebrities, just you and me?"

"Jackson, is this your way of hitting on me?" Lilly asked sarcastically.

"Psh, no. Not unless it's working…" she looked at him oddly "Kidding."

"Oh, good…" she said, taken aback by the twinge of pain she felt when he said he was kidding.

"So…" he motioned toward the door.

"What are we going to do?"

"Pay-per-view video games?"

"You know me too well."

He smiled and took her hand, leading her toward the elevator. As the doors closed he failed to relinquish his grip.

He pushed the number 13 out of spite; this was the first elevator he had seen that did not leave it out. The elevator slowly moved upward.

Lilly looked down at their hands entwined together, noticing how they fit together almost perfectly. Jackson did the same. When both realized what the other was doing, their hands dropped like a hot potato.

At the same moment, the elevator screeched to a halt. They both looked up at the meter above the door and saw that they had stopped between the sixth and seventh floors.

"Um, what just happened? Are we stuck?" Jackson said as he started to push the button labeled 13.

"No shit dimwit!"

"Great, now you rhyme when you call me names. Well…what rhymes with meanie?"

She rolled her eyes and slid down the wall to sit on the floor. "Nice"

"What are we supposed to do now?" Jackson whined.

"Wait. We wait."

"Ugh, this is just perfect."

They sat there in silence for a few minutes before Lilly started singing (out of tune):

"_I know a boy in this Mississippi town, makes his livin' goin' up and down_

_He's an elevator operator_

_Easy rider_

_Low rider, Low rider_

_Left-a, right-a left whoo!_"

"What the heck are you singing?"

"It's a Girl Scout song. It's stuck in my head due to the situation. Why, do you have a better idea?"

"Actually, I do…" she waited for an answer "…never mind, I've got nothin'."

She rolled her eyes and glared at him, "This is all your fault."

"What do you mean all my fault?"

"If it weren't for you, I would be staring dreamily at Ryan Sheckler, but no, I had to come upstairs with you, Mr. Let's-See-What-Happens-If-I-Push-Thirteen Stewart."

"Well you didn't have to come with me. I didn't drag you into this elevator you know!"

He stood up, then she did, yelling back at him now.

"Yes you did, you were holding my hand!"

"I would have let go if you weren't holding it so hard!"

"Jackson!"

"Lilly!"

In that moment, his lips crashed on to hers. She spent all her pent up anger kissing him back. As it started to get more heated, he pressed her back against the button panel. Her back pushed against the emergency button and the elevator came back to life. They slowly started to move back toward the party.

Lilly and Jackson were in their own world and failed to notice any of this. They didn't notice when the doors opened revealing a shocked face.

"I know I said I didn't believe you…" she said turning to the girl next to her.

"It's okay Hannah, I wouldn't have believed it if I hadn't seen them running toward the elevator holding hands. Doesn't it make you want to hurl?" Traci said in her nasally voice.

"Actually, once I get over the initial shock of my best friend and brother making out, they might be kind of cute together."

Traci shook her head and walked away. Lilly and Jackson were still oblivious.

"Um, Guys…"

Nope.

"Guys…"

Nada.

"Hey look, it's a chocolate fountain!"

Zilch.

"Ugh, guys…"

They still didn't hear her as the elevator doors closed and they continued upward.

Jackson slowly pulled away and smiled. He reached toward the button panel and pushed the stop button. The elevator lurched to a stop again and they both smiled.

"I think thirteen may just be my new lucky number", Lilly said before pulling him toward her again and kissing him.

* * *

_Hope you liked it... I did. More to come throughout the week... coz remember, Lackson week! And then Lackson day should be April 1st... don't cha think?_

**xXACCEBXx and jade-kwl-name-eva**


	41. I Could Be Your Sunshine Girl

_Ello, ello... yeah, I haven't updated much, have I? I've actually got 2 kiss ideas that I have to write and truth be told... I haven't. I just haven't found time to write them, dunno why since I do manage to find time to write other stuff. Anyway, moving on. This kiss was not written by me, it was submitted by _**Phantom-Roses** _so props to her! This is the first thing she's written that's being posted on Fanfiction, so be nice guys. Reviews will be seen by her too, ya know. _

**I Could Be Your Sunshine Girl**

Lilly was walking towards the beach after coming from the Stewart's house finding no one home. It was a particularly beautiful day and Lilly was feeling all bright and happy. She loved days like these. Then, a thought occurred to her, "Jackson would be at the beach working at Rico's." But this only made her happier. She seemed to always be in a good mood lately. Probably because she finally admitted to herself that she likes Jackson. But, deep down she always knew it. They had so much in common, they seemed made for each other.

Lilly had just come to the beach skipping along and humming to herself. She saw Jackson absentmindedly cleaning the counter top looking gloomy. Very contrary to the fabulous weather in Lilly's opinion.

Jackson saw Lilly skipping down to the beach and couldn't help but smile. She always made him smile even if she didn't know it. Truth was he liked her… a lot. But, he was sure she didn't feel the same way. He saw her coming towards Rico's and did his best to continue looking miserable.

She skipped over to Rico's and sat on a stool opposite Jackson. "I'll bring the sunshine into his day." She thought.

"Hey Jackson! Why so Gloomy?" Lilly asked.

"Hey Lilly. Oh, no reason. Just one of those days. And my date last night was a totally flop." He said. Lilly felt a stab of pain at him mentioning his date.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that." She said.

He shrugged then said, "Why are you in such a good mood?"

Lilly smiled a particularly bright smile then answered, "It's this beautiful weather. It makes me feel like making everyone as happy as me. I call it being

everyone's sunshine girl." Jackson chuckled a little. "See I made you laugh." Lilly said triumphantly.

"Yeah, well it's only temporary." He said. Lilly frowned trying to think. Then she got an idea. "If that's the way to find out." She thought.

She leaned closer to Jackson, "I think I have a more permanent way to get rid of your gloominess." She said.

"Oh yeah? And how's that?" He asked interested and getting down to eye level with her. They were very close now. Lilly smiled then brought her lips to his. He kissed her back then broke away, smiling widely at her.

"Lilly Truscott, you can be my sunshine girl any day." He said. Then they kissed again, making the day all the more beautiful for the both of them.

* * *

_Hope you liked it! I will try and find time now to write some more, but it's busy. I got 2 tests a week and exams are less then 3 weeks away. Gasp! And we're being loaded with projects, of which I haven't done anything of, so don't expect anything anytime soon._

_Other then that, you can still submit your short Lackson stories to me. As you can see, I will credit you. If you want to write with me, I will find time to do that too. (Doing this so I can reach 50 soon.)_


	42. Sickness

_Look, another Lackson kiss! But this one was written by _**AlaskaRae3 **_so props to her for the next update guys! I'm slowly working my way into writing Lackson again... if y'all can write your own Lackson stories so I'm not on a Lackson low. _

**Sickness**

Jackson was not having a good day. Actually, he was not having a good week. Not one bit. It started out okay...up until he woke up Monday morning... Being not only the first day of yet another week of school ("Will it ever end?"), but it was first day of the infamous Senior Prank Week which meant terribly bad news for the Juniors. For some reason the Seniors found that giving the worst of the pranks to the Juniors meant that the next year they can also give an awesome prankfest when it was their turn. Always been that way at Seaview High...

So, that was Monday...and everyone knows that the first day is the worst one ever. So then during the week, if you ever get slowed a bit, everyone can lose their guard and then you strike your final blow.

Anyway, Tuesday he was forced into a double shift at Rico's...which meant more than eight hours with the little devil. Poor Jackson... Wednesday, 'Hannah' had a concert (really, who has a concert on a Wednesday?) and since Jackson can no longer be trusted to stay home alone, he was forced to come along and hang out with 'Lola' the whole night.

Actually, that part wasn't so bad...

Thursday really sucked. Not only did he wake up to the shocking realization that he might actually be falling for his little sister's best friend, but she was everywhere! At school, after school, at the beach...it was like she was stalking him and not doing anything to hide it! It was driving him insane.

Now, Friday—should've been the best day. He had the day off from Rico's, it was the last day before the weekend, he had plans to hang with the guys...and to avoid Lilly, but no one needed to know that. However, he just had to get the perfect end to the perfect week...

He got sick.

Stinkin' flu! Went through a whole school year without getting it once...why now?

Of course, Jackson was okay with missing out of the last day of Senior Prank Week, but the plans with the guys! He was so looking forward to enjoying his first day off in three weeks (like I said, Rico's a little devil).

Fate must really hate me, he figured. There was no other explanation for it...right? Of course not!

So, there he was—lying on the couch since his room would probably kill him if he slept in there... He was bored with TV already—it was either all about 'Hannah Montana', Cartoons (which weren't so bad), or the news. But, seriously, who wants to watch that? He didn't want to read a book, he'd already beaten all his games...and he thought his fever was growing but  
didn't want to get up to find a thermometer.

Then, just his luck, the door opens and in comes the love of his life...oh, and his sister.

"Just to warn you, Jackson's really sick with the flu bug," Miley was saying.

Lilly merely smiled. "I don't care—I had my flu shot last month." She turned to where Jackson was watching from the couch and her smile brightened.

Jackson resisted the urge to look away shyly.

"I'll take good care of him—you have fun with Mike."

Miley rolled her eyes. "I swear, Oliver couldn't have come up with a lamer name." She almost looked pleading. "Are you sure you don't want to come?"

Lilly grinned. "I'll stay here with Jackson. I'm sure he wants company."

Actually, that was true. Jackson was craving for human contact...just not hers.

Next thing he knew, Miley was gone and Lilly was sitting on the coffee table looking at him. "So, how's the little flu bug?"

Jackson groaned. "Anything but little..." He closed his eyes. Maybe not being able to see her would keep him from going crazy...?

Instead it made Lilly slightly concerned. "Do you want me to do something for you? Need pillow's fluffed or some soup or something?" she asked, trying to be helpful.

Jackson cracked an eye open. "Soup? What kind?"

Lilly shrugged. "Any kind you like. I can make soup...not much of anything else, but that I can."

Jackson chuckled softly. "Chicken?"

She smiled caringly. "Of course. That's a good choice. It'll help you get over this bug." Just as she turned away another chill ran down his back. He must have made some noise because she turned back around. "Are you okay?" she asked, coming a little closer.

Jackson nodded best he could but the fever was making him dizzy. He closed his eyes against the bright sunlight seeping through the windows. Something soft touched his forehead for a moment and he opened his eyes again, expecting to see her arm or something.

Instead he saw her face not even two inches from his wearing a concentrating expression. She nodded to herself, muttering, "99.8," before grabbing a washcloth that was nearby and brought it to the sink for a fresh cool soak. Coming back towards him, she noticed he was staring at her like he had never seen her before. "What?" she asked with a small giggle.

He merely shook his head and laid still with the cold rag on his forehead, looking now at the ceiling as she went back into the kitchen to start working on his soup. His face flushed brightly and not because of the fever.

She had kissed his forehead...

Granted, it was to find out his temperature (he didn't get how she automatically knew), but it was much better than any thermometer he's ever used...

And it was still a kiss...

He closed his eyes with a soft smile and started drifting off to sleep, happily dreaming of a rather short blonde in a cute nurses' outfit...

* * *

_Not the kiss you wanted? Then go to **AlaskaRae3's **profile and read all her other Lackson one-shots and stories! Oh, but before you do that, leave a review. _

_8 more and then it's over... but never fear, more Lackson fics coming from me once this is finished! (or once I start writing it. Hee.)_


	43. When In London

_Right, did everyone have a heart attack when you saw that I actually updated? No? Yes? Ok, just messing with you. Yes, this is an update. Yes, I am writing more. Yes, you will get your 50 kisses soon. The longest going First Kisses fic every to grace the internet... and if anyone tries to do more, I will write and add more. Ok, maybe not..._

_Thanks to _**Boris Yeltsin **_who came up with the idea... and then I added my own stuff to it. Uh, like the special guest appearance of my favourite British band! And for some, that's giving away some of the story... for those who don't know what I'm talking about, obviously you have not been to my profile... and yes, I only just realized I said a name of their song. Weird..._

**When In London**

"Hannah, this is fantastic!" Lola said as they stood backstage at the Koko stadium in London. "You actually brought me this time!"

"And me. Sorry Lola, but I will be your babysitter this time." Jackson added as he approached the two girls. "And believe me, I'm the best looking guy here."

"Oh, very funny Jackson. You do know that there is a British band coming here soon?" Hannah asked.

"So? Doesn't mean they're hotter then me." Jackson said. "Unless you would like a judge for this."

"You're on then. Lola, when the other boys arrive, tell mister ego here who the hottest guy is backstage." Hannah said and then gave Jackson an innocent smile. Jackson just made a face at her and then looked at Lola.

"You can't be serious, she'd say dad is hotter then me."

"Now there's something I really don't want to think about." Lola mumbled. "No Jackson, compared to your dad, I'd go with you."

"Are you sure Lola, I thought this moustache made me look younger." Robby Ray asked as he joined them. Lola just made her mouth small and stood behind Hannah, who was giggling at what was going on around her. "Hannah, you ready?"

"Sure daddy." She said and then the two of them started walking towards the stage, but Hannah turned around and glared at Jackson.

"So babysitter, what are you going to do when I see Orlando Bloom and run away from you?" Lola asked with a straight face.

"Orlando isn't here, he's in America filming a new movie."

"Darn. Ok then… what about this hot British band Hannah was talking about? What would you do if I ditched you for them?"

"That would be impossible because the two of us know for a fact that you are 'totally in love with me!'" Jackson said, mimicking a girls voice with the last part. Lilly started laughing at him, shaking her head.

"If you think that, then you really do have a big ego." She stated. Jackson just shrugged and looked pleased with himself while Lola shook her head and walked towards the wings.

"Hey baby, where are you going?" Jackson called. Lola turned around and gave him a weird look.

"Baby?"

"I'm a babysitter, therefore I must be sitting a baby. Which would make you the baby."

"Oh, right. Yes, I get your logic." Lola said and then looked past Jackson. Her jaw dropped as she saw this British band make their way backstage. "Hannah wasn't kidding…"

"About what?" Jackson asked and then followed Lola's gaze. Four young men made their way backstage and towards one of the many rooms, carrying guitar cases. He did not understand why Lola's jaw was practically touching the floor when she saw them.

"Hello, Lola. Earth to Lola… Lilly!" Jackson said and snapped his fingers in her face. She snapped out of her trance and looked up at him.

"Yeah?"

"They're just guys. And you have some drool on your chin." Jackson said as he made a disgusted look. Lola quickly wiped her mouth and glared as Hannah joined them again.

"They here?" She asked.

"Yeah… are they your opening act or something?" Lola asked.

"No, they have a concert tomorrow. They came to watch mine, which starts now. Don't do anything stupid Lola." Hannah said as she ran off.

"What band is it?" Jackson asked.

"Us? We're McFly." The two turned around to see the four boys standing there. Jackson saw Lola's smile get bigger and he just rolled his eyes. These guys were too old for her anyway.

"McFly! Oh, you were in that movie with Lindsay Lohan, right?" Lola asked. Three of the four boys looked at the one with short light brown hair and just grinned while he looked at his shoes.

"Yep." The one guy said while the one guy they were all looking at glared at the other three. "Miss Lohan."

"Shut up." He said and then walked around Lola and Jackson.

"Oi Harry, we were joking around!" The one with short brown curly hair said. The three then ran after Harry while Lola watched, eyes still wide.

"They're just ordinary guys." Jackson said when they disappeared.

"But they are so… cute…" She trailed off, a dreamy look on her face. Jackson scrawled, he didn't like it when Lilly did this.

"Lilly, you'll never see them again. And I'm sure there's a lot of cute guys back at school." Jackson said. Lola gave him a look and he rolled his eyes. "There has to be someone."

"Hhm… nope." She said and shrugged. Jackson felt defeated.

"Ok, whatever." He said and stalked off. Lola felt bad now, so she ran after him.

"Jackson, I'm not like Hannah, I'm not use to meeting celebrities, even cute looking ones. I will forget all the ordinary guys when in the presence of four totally… cute British guys." She said and then gave him a smile. "Come on Jackson, don't mope."

"I'm not moping."

"Yes you are! What, you want me to kiss you to make it all better?" The words were out of her mouth before she could stop them. Jackson eyes went wide and he looked at Lilly. She looked shocked for a second, but her face then went serious and she watched him. When Lilly was being serious, then whatever it was she said she meant.

"You want to kiss me?" Jackson asked, stepping towards her.

"I said it, didn't I?" She asked, not realizing that she took a step forwards too. She was planning on kissing him on the cheek and that was it. But Jackson surprised her when his lips covered hers.

Her first thought was to be repulsed and to push him away, but she couldn't. Because she actually… liked it? And boy, Jackson sure was a good kisser.

Though Jackson thought she was in a state of shock, so he slowly started to pull away when Lilly threw her arms around his neck to stop him. Surprised, he didn't move away and then started to kiss her again.

Meanwhile, McFly had made it back to the two of them and stopped when they saw they kissing. "Oh, so they are together." Tom said.

"I thought so, why else would you be backstage at a concert?" Danny asked.

"We're backstage." Dougie pointed out.

"Oh, thank you for that oh smart one." Danny said and rolled his eyes. "I meant together."

"But we're together…"

"We're a band." Harry put in. Hannah then ran backstage quickly, for a break in-between songs. She stopped when she saw Lilly and Jackson, her jaw hanging open.

"What is going on?" She asked the two of them. They broke apart and Lola looked at her.

"I decided that Jackson is the hottest guy backstage." She said, smiling at him.

"Ok, now that's something I don't want to think about." Hannah said and then smiled. "But I'm happy for you two then."

"Oh, we aren't together." Lola said. "I mean, Jackson still has to talk to Lilly about this, because Lola doesn't date anyone." She stuck her tongue out at Jackson who just rolled his eyes.

"Alright, I have to go… and oh my word, they are so hot!" Hannah squealed as she spotted McFly. She waved to them and then ran back on stage. Jackson put his arm around Lola and they walked towards the wing so they could watch the concert and were just in time to hear Hannah singing 'One in a Million'.

Jackson moved in to kiss here again, but Lola pushed him away. "Hey, I wasn't kissing. Lola won't kiss you."

"Then when is Lilly free?" Jackson asked.

"Hhm… how about after the concert, we raid Miley's room and order room service?" Lola suggested. Jackson nodded and grinned as they watched the rest of the concert.

* * *

_Not the best, but I'm getting back into... special guest appearance by McFly! Why? Do I have to answer that question? Ok, I was being random and they have a concert at the Koko arena soon... I really wish I lived there right now..._

_Reviews will make me happy... seriously, because I didn't like this that much. Sorry, I wrote this in a rush because I decided I just had to update today! So be happy with it! Please?_


	44. Serenity

_Dun, dun, dun... I'm updating again! Whee! Props to _**HSMHannahMontana-andMileyfan **_for this idea! :)_

_I'm working on updating all my fics sometime this week, hopefully all today, but I dunno how well that is going to turn out. So if it takes me a while to update, it's because of that. Plus I've only got one other idea left, so please help me out. Bombard me with them and maybe updates will come back frequently. _

**Serenity**

Lilly had a feeling that today was going to be a great day. She didn't know why, she was just so happy from the moment she woke up, so it had nothing to do with the extra sugar she added to her cereal…

She was actually on her way to meet Miley and Oliver down at Rico's before they headed off down the beach to look for a good spot to sun bathe. Well, that would mostly be her and Miley; Oliver would most likely go off surfing.

So her mood was almost ruined by Jackson's crabby one. She approached the counter at Rico's, sitting down and facing Jackson. He had a frown on his face while he rapidly whipped at a spot on the counter, not noticing her presence yet.

"Hey Jackson." Nothing. "Jackson!" Still didn't register she was talking to him. "Jackson!" She had leaned over the counter, closer to him and shouted his name in his ear. This startled him, making him knock over the ketchup bottle over the counter.

"Great." He mumbled, now cleaning the counter again.

"Sorry." Lilly said, moving back. "You weren't listening to me."

"Sorry Lilly, I just have a lot on my mind." Jackson said and then sighed. He put the cloth down and turned to look at her. "Can I get you anything?"

"Nope, just waiting for Miley and Oliver." She said, giving him a smile. Jackson's face fell and he quickly moved away from her. Lilly frowned and got off the stool, walking around the counter to face him again.

"Something wrong?" She asked.

"Nope. Not at all. I'm totally fine. I am not thinking about someone back home in Tennessee… nope, not thinking. I mean, why would I be thinking of… I'm going to stop talking now." He shut his mouth now, looking at Lilly's face hoping she didn't understand what he said.

Though that was the problem, Lilly seemed to understand him in his craziness.

"Ok, let me get this straight. There is someone back home in Tennessee who is on your mind… obviously it's not something good because you seem really down." Lilly leaned against the counter, putting her head on her hands. "Why is that?"

"I didn't know you were a psychiatrist." Jackson joked while Lilly just shrugged. He didn't think she was being serious, but when her gaze never left his face, he knew she really wanted to know.

"All right, I'll tell you." He said and leaned over the table. Lilly moved closer so she could hear him. "Ok, so back in Tennessee, a year before we moved, I was going out with this girl. Her name was Serenity.

"She was my first girlfriend and I think she really liked me. I liked her too, though maybe not as much as she liked me. We were going out till we moved here to Malibu… you, know, because of Hannah. No other reason." He said the last part really fast and Lilly had a feeling there was more to it, but didn't question him just yet.

"She didn't take too kindly to that. We had a fight and everything, left on bad terms. After that, I've been having hard times finding a girlfriend because with Serenity, I never pretended to be something I wasn't." He finished.

"But what is making you think of her now?" Lilly asked.

"Today is her birthday." He said sighing and then moved away. "You remind me a bit of her, she also seemed to be so energetic in the mornings."

"This is only on good days." Lilly joked back. Jackson laughed and then moved away. Lilly watched him, feeling upset now. She walked around the counter now, walking right up to him.

"What are you doing?" He asked. Lilly didn't say anything; instead she threw her arms around him, giving him a big hug. Though he was surprised, Jackson hugged her back. "Thanks."

"Anytime." She said softly, pulling away. She then gave him a small smile and Jackson opened his mouth to say something, but then closed it. He returned the smile, looking into her eyes.

The two then got lost in each other and were only pulled out by Miley clearing her throat. They looked at her quickly and then at each other, noticing that they were still very close and that Lilly was actually clinging onto Jackson's arms now.

"Is there something I need to know?" Miley asked, looking between the two of them.

"Nope, everything is fine." Lilly said and walked away from Jackson as Oliver then joined them.

"Then let's get moving." Miley said. Lilly started to follow her two friends, but turned to run back to Jackson.

"Maybe you should call her, wish her happy birthday." She suggested to him. Jackson then leaned over the counter, motioning for her to come closer. Lilly leaned in and he gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"I might do that." He said. "And thanks again."

He then moved onto a waiting customer while Lilly walked back slowly, rejoining her friends. Yep, she knew this was going to be a great day.

* * *

_Hhm... I still want reviews. Not much more to say... sorry that it's a bit short then and doesn't make up for the wait, but this just felt right. So, uh, I promise fluffiness in the next kiss? I'll try my best. :)_


	45. Prom Night

_Yay! Everyone happy I'm updating? Kiss no. 45 and I can't wait to reach no. 50 soon! :)_

_First off, sorry in advance for anything that is wrong in this one, I don't know exactly what happens at proms over in America. We actually don't have them here, we just have a Matric Dance for all the Matric's (grade 12s) and it is based off the one my brother organized yesterday for his school (we go to different high schools.). So without further ado..._

**Warning: **Ok, this is for my Lackson/Loliver readers, Miley and Oliver go to the prom together but strictly as friends. There has been no Moliver at all throughout this fic because I think of you guys. So, uhm, yeah, just giving you a heads up about that. :)

**Prom Night**

"You sure I look ok?" Lilly asked, looking down at her dress. Miley sighed, Lilly had been asking this question every 5 seconds.

"Yes, you do! And he's going to love it, I promise." Miley said and then turned around in time to see Heather Truscott take a picture of the two girls.

"Don't you two look stunning?" She asked.

"Mom." Lilly moaned.

"What? You do! Would you like to see the pictures?"

"No, it's fine." Lilly mumbled and then saw Robby Ray coming with the video camera.

"Could he just hurry up?" Lilly asked Miley.

"Hey, it's fine. Oliver isn't here yet either and we have to record this night!"

"Can't we do it at the dance, away from embarrassing parents?" Lilly questioned as her mother continued on her picture frenzy.

"You're right." Miley said, but the two girls were soon saved.

"How does this thing work?" Jackson asked as he came down the stairs, trying to do his tie. Lilly giggled as Robby walked over to his son, tying it for him.

"Now don't mess with it." He warned. Jackson just nodded before looking over at Lilly. He was escorting her to her prom, seeing as there was no one else she wanted to go with. Of course, Jackson didn't know that…

"You look beautiful." He said as he walked towards her. Lilly smiled and just shrugged, blushing a bit at his compliment.

"My mom wouldn't allow me to go in jeans and a shirt." She joked. The two laughed and Miley smiled at them as Oliver arrived.

Miley and Oliver were going to the prom together, strictly as friends since both failed to find dates until it was too late.

"Everyone's here!" Miley shouted and quickly pushed them out before her dad made them all take group photos and what not. They all piled into a limo that was rented for this evening, courtesy of Hannah Montana. Of course, only the four of them knew that.

"Uh, well, this is going to be interesting." Jackson said to Lilly.

"Why?"

"I didn't go to my prom."

Lilly's eyes widened in shock. "Why not?"

"Felt no need to. I tried to start an anti-prom party, but it was only Thor and I. Not much of a party."

"Why didn't you tell me? I would've come!"

"Would you?" Jackson asked, looking at her. "I wouldn't want you to miss out on the prom, especially when it gives you a chance to dress up."

Lilly blushed again and looked down at her hands on her lap. She was actually surprised at the change of Jackson; he wasn't acting like his fun going self right now. Hopefully that would change once they reached the school.

"And we're here!" Miley said, actually more liked squealed causing the other three in the car to cover their ears.

"Ok, someone is excited for the prom." Oliver said.

"I've been dreaming about it since freshman year." Miley said and shrugged. The car stopped outside the school and Jackson opened the door, the two boys getting out first before helping the two girls out.

The prom was not like a Hannah event, which was a change for Lilly. No lights going off in her face as she and Hannah got out the car. Nope, instead the only lights were those fairy lights hanging from the tree branches. She smiled and looked at Jackson as they linked arms and started walking towards the gym where they could hear the faint beat of the music.

The doors were already open and the gym was half packed with her senior friends, all of them milling about on the dance floor and looking at the tables for their designated seating.

"Now, what do you want to do now? Dance or find our table?" Jackson asked, unsure.

"Look for our table, Miley signed us up so I'm not completely sure who we'll be sitting with." Lilly said and they walked towards the tables, looking for their names. After searching 3 different tables, they finally found theirs. Miley and Oliver were joining them as was Jake and his date.

"Oh great." Jackson muttered.

"Is that because of Miley or are you afraid I still have a crush on him?" Lilly teased. Jackson didn't answer the question and she dropped it.

"Hey guys." Miley said as she and Oliver joined them again. "This our table?"

"Yeah." Lilly said Miley put her purse down at her seat and then dragged Oliver off to the dance floor. Jackson gave Lilly a questioning look and she just shrugged. "Oliver promised both of us a dance at our prom, even if we wouldn't end up going with each other."

"Right." Jackson said and started playing with his tie again.

"Your dad told you to leave it."

"It's irritating."

"Why?"

"Huh?" Jackson looked at Lilly, confused.

"Why did you agree to come with me? I know this isn't your scene… it's most definitely not mine either."

"You asked me, I said yes because Miley said you couldn't find anyone."

"So this is a petty date?"

"No! Uhm… I guess so. Yeah."

"It's ok Jackson." Lilly said and sighed. "We just have to put up with it for another two hours or so and then we'll be free."

"Ok, but can I take the tie off?" Jackson asked. Lilly giggled and nodded, sitting down on her chair. Jackson quickly took it off and stuffed it in his pocket before sitting down. The two then watched Miley and Oliver dancing. It was pretty funny seeing as Oliver had no idea what he was doing.

"Do you want to dance later?" Lilly asked suddenly, turning to Jackson. The song then changed and they heard some people moan. It was a slow song now.

"Why later, what about now?" He asked, getting up. Lilly followed suite and Jackson took her hand and guided her onto the dance floor. "Though word of warning, I'm probably worse then Oken at dancing."

"Doesn't matter to me." Lilly said as she placed her hands on his shoulders. Jackson put his on her hips and they swayed to the music, not noticing Miley and Oliver standing off to the side, watching them.

"They look so cute together." She said.

"Oh, yeah, sure." Oliver said nodding.

"You can't really see it, can you?"

"Not really."

Miley just rolled her eyes and muttered, 'Boys' under her breath.

"Can I ask you something?" Jackson asked.

"Sure."

"Why did you ask me? You know so many other guys, why me as your date?"

"Oh, well… uhm… you were the first one to come to mind."

"So Miley didn't put you up to it?"

His questioned confused her. "No, why would she?"

Jackson just smiled and this only confused Lilly some more. He suddenly stopped moving, causing her to stop too.

"You don't get it, do you?" He asked. Confused, Lilly just shook her head, but then noticed his face had moved closer to her. _Ok, personal bubble has popped. And he's being serious! What is going on? _She thought.

"Jackson, I'm confused, can you please tell me-" Her sentence was cut off by his lips touching hers lightly. Her eyes went wide and she stood there, shocked. Not getting a response from her, Jackson slowly moved back, his cheeks red.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that." He muttered and let go of her. Lilly slowly started to smile at his embarrassment and quickly closed the gap between their lips again. Jackson responded instantly, his mouth now moving over hers.

Lilly put her arms back around his neck and his hands moved around her waist, holding her tight as they kissed. No one really noticed them on the dance floor until the song ended and everyone started moving around them.

Jackson broke away from the kiss and grinned as Lilly tried to catch her breath. "You understand now?"

"Yeah." She said, her smile wide now. "You know, I don't really need to stay here that long. I never really wanted to come to prom."

Jackson looked surprised. "Why?"

"Because I thought I'd never be able to come with you." She said and then looked around quickly. She couldn't see Miley anywhere, so she grabbed Jackson's hand and they ran out of the gym.

"So then where are we going?" He asked as they left the school premises. Lilly turned to give him another kiss, before answering him.

"Our very own anti-prom."

* * *

_Apologizes for any spelling mistakes... I am really too lazy to actually re-read and fix things up... I know I should, but yeah. I'm lazy. :P  
_

_Review, give me ideas or else I will... most likely die of something if I can't think of something. xD I've actually got a song I can use, three guesses who it's by? If I get... 3 correct answers then I'll try my best to update sooner!_

* * *


	46. I'll Always Be There

_Aw, only 3 reviews? sob. Well, daisy617 knows me so well. Ha ha. :) Anyways, I am not going to bore you with a long note, so..._

**I'll Always Be There**

_'__Cause I've got you to make me feel stronger  
When the days are rough and an hour seems much longer  
Yeah when I got you  
Oh to make me feel better  
When the nights are long they'll be easier together- _I've Got You, McFly

"Lilly!" Miley shouted, banging the door, but got absolutely no answer. "This is so stupid, I'm your best friend!"

Nothing. "Lilly, please tell me what's wrong." Silence. "Urgh, fine!"

Lilly heard Miley storm away and buried her face in the pillow. She just did not want any company right now; she just wanted to wallow in her own self-pity.

Why was she so upset? Her dad was completely gone now, out of her life. He was in an accident, and that was it. The end of her father's existence in her life entirely. First the divorce and now this.

She wasn't taking this so well as she did with the divorce, she had locked herself up in her room and refused any human contact. Though Lilly forgot one thing: her window. But in her defence, she never thought he'd actually try and climb up there.

"Lilly!" She looked up from her pillow and looked around for the source of the voice and saw nothing. "Out here!"

Running to her window, she saw Jackson Stewart hanging from her window still, the ladder that he climbed up on lying on the grass. She quickly opened her window and pulled him in, not wanting to be the cause of his pain if he fell.

"What are you doing?" She asked as she grabbed him arms and pulled him up.

"Miley told me to try and get into your room." He said and then sat up on the window still, but fell forwards and landed on top of Lilly. "Taa daa."

"So we all know how you can get in, let's see how you can get out." Lilly pushed Jackson off of her and marched towards the door, but he grabbed her to stop her.

"Miley's gone home, she didn't think I'd get in. She now owes me twenty bucks." Jackson seemed pleased with his accomplishment and Lilly just rolled her eyes.

"Ok, now out."

"I get an extra ten if you tell me what is bothering you."

Lilly's heart sank as she remembered that. "Oh, I'm uh, upset."

"I can see that." Jackson said as he wiped away a stray tear. Lilly looked up at his face and put her head to the side. Jackson frowned at her. "What?"

"I'm not as upset as I was a moment ago." Lilly stated.

"Yeah, it's hard to be upset in my presence." Jackson commented and then watched as Lilly sadly walked back to her bed and hugged her pillow. He moved to the end of her bed and sat down. "C'mon, you know you want to tell me what's bothering you."

"My dad's dead." Lilly mumbled, but Jackson heard her. She then quickly buried her face back into her pillow and started crying again. Jackson, however, came and sat behind her, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her to his chest. Lilly rested her head on his shoulder and let silent tears fall as the two sat in silence.

She then felt Jackson move and felt his cheek on hers. "It's going to get better." He said softly, his breath tickling her face.

"I know." Lilly sighed. "But it hurts."

His hold on her tightened. "I know, and I'll be here for you."

"Really?" She asked. She felt him nod then rest his chin on her shoulder. Lilly sighed again and felt dry now, no more tears were coming today. But tomorrow would be a whole different story.

She shifted in his hold and felt him lift his chin and loosen his grip on her. Lilly turned to face him then, her head still on his chest and looking up at his face.

"Why didn't you let Miley in?" He asked.

"She would've said I know what you're going through and blah, blah, blah… which is not what I need right now." Lilly said and then grinned. "I just need someone like you."

"Like me?"

"To just hold me, to make me feel like me and not relate to me."

"I could relate to you, Miley is my sister. We both lost a mother."

"Yeah, but you're different from Miley." Lilly then sat up so her face was now level with Jackson's and just inches apart.

"You do know Miley sent me."

"I know. Just, promise me one thing." Lilly said as she leaned in.

"Yeah?" Jackson asked.

"Promise me you'll always be there."

"I promise you I'll always be there for you." He said quietly and then softly kissed her. Lilly then forgot about all her worries and troubles and just thought about this kiss.

Jackson started to pull away, but Lilly quickly closed the gap again and Jackson couldn't help but smile. Lilly moved her hands up his chest and around his neck, but Jackson pulled them away and then broke the kiss.

"Don't move too fast." He said. Lilly blushed and then tried to slink away, but Jackson caught her and kissed her again, this time harder. Lilly kissed him back as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

The two then broke away, breathing heavily. Jackson had a huge smile on his face as Lilly rested her head back on his chest. He held her tighter and put his cheek on top of her head as he looked at her wall.

"Stay with me tonight." It wasn't a question and Jackson picked that up.

"Sure."

The two then fell asleep shortly, Jackson's arms still wrapped around Lilly, holding her close. Lilly was smiling in her sleep as she dreamed. Sure, tomorrow would be just as difficult, but she had Jackson there.

* * *

_Still review please. If you don't know what to say, either talk about McFly or tell me if you've seen Wall.E! I saw it today, it was so cute! :)_


	47. I'm Not In Love I Think

_Yay, update! Lucky guys. :) Right, this is told in Jackson's POV and I'm pretty sure he did stay in character... you tell me. And I highly recommend listening to this song... 'cause it's one of my faves. Oh, and watch the music video too... then you'll see why it's my favourite. Ha ha, ok without futhur ado..._

**I'm Not In Love… I Think**

_I wanna put my hands on your skin,  
Underneath the clothes that you're in,  
So kick off your shoes,  
Let the fun begin!_ - Please Please, McFly

I, Jackson Rod Stewart, am not in love with Lilly Truscott. I do not harbour romantic feelings for her whatsoever. I mean, she is so not my type; she's a skater girl… Ok, so her being a skater girl has nothing to do with that. But seriously, I do not love Lilly…

I mean like! Dang flabbit…

What has brought on this mental rant? Well, then again, I'm constantly fighting with myself, but never Lilly. I mean, not after what happened just now on the beach, which is now permanently burnt into my brain so I won't forget it… her. But I'm not in love, ok? OK??

So to understand what brought on this sudden desire… (Oh no, not the right word! Uhm…) Ok, let me rephrase that: what brought on my sudden thought of one Lilly Truscott? Well, it actually started this afternoon, after school let out…

_xXxXx_

"Rico." I sneered (at least I think that's what I did? Is that even the right word?) as I approached Rico's Surf Shack and to my dismay, my boss' annoying son was already sitting on the stool by the counter.

"Jackson." He said back… and then dropped onto his knees declaring I was the best boss in the world and that he'd tell his father we'd give me a raise.

Ok, fine, so that didn't really happen.

"I haven't started my shift yet, so you can't boss me around." I paused and Rico gave me a look. "Yet."

"Who says I wait for you to start work?" He asked. I then envisioned two little horns sticking out of his head. One thing I'd agree with Miley, Rico could possibly be the devil…

Maybe that's a little too harsh…no, I must not feel compassion for the little…

Never mind.

"Well could you just lay off for a while, I just got here from school." I said as I slid across the counter top and took my position. I grabbed one of the Rico's shirts and pulled that on over my current shirt.

"Ok, sure Jackson." Rico said all 'I'm-so-innocent-I'd-never-hurt-a-fly-let-alone-Jackson' kind of voice. Ok, wait, what was that I just said?

"You aren't going to leave me alone, are you?" I asked him. Rico just gave me an evil smile and laughed and I knew I guessed right.

That's when the angle arrived… when did I become poetic? Ok, so that's when Lilly arrived and literally saved my day. But that doesn't mean I like her in anyway! Ok, getting back to the story…

Lilly came walking up to us from my house; Miley and Oliver not in sight. Either she was meeting up here with them or she and Miley had just had a 'homework' session at our house.

Or really, attempt to have one because before they actually start their homework Lilly always raids our fridge and I happen to know that there was nothing in the fridge…

Because I was the last person to clean it out. (Like Miley or my dad would eat what was in there anyway!)

So I had a feeling Miley had sent Lilly here for free food.

"Jackson, your house is completely empty of food. What did you do to it?" See? Mind reader I tell you! Maybe I could get a job as a psychic and finally leave Rico's…

"And what does this have to do with me?" I asked her as I avoided Rico.

"I happen to know you better then you know yourself… And I'm starving, so I just came here for food." She admitted and then battered her eyelashes at me.

That threw me off. I knew what she was doing; she was trying to flirt with me to get free food. Well, Jackson is no fool! Despite what my father, sister, teachers and friends might say… ok, this is some depressing realizations I'm coming to.

"You gotta pay Lilly." I said and put my hand out. Lilly started to search her pockets and I watched her… with curiosity of course! I wasn't checking her out or anything…

I'm being serious here, I was looking at her face, at how some hair got loose from her cap and fell over her eyes and how she tried to brush it back behind her ear, but always fell back over her face…

What is wrong with me??

"I don't have any money." Lilly said sadly and gave me a sad face… I think you call it a pout though.

"Too bad then, no food." I said and started to move back, but Lilly grabbed my shirt and pulled me closer to her. Not for a kiss though.

"I'm starving Stewart!" She shouted in my face. I cringed and tried to get her to let go on my shirt. Oddly enough, Lilly angry looked… cute. Someone kill me now!

"It's not my fault… ok, maybe it is my fault the house has no food in it." I said as I got Lilly to let go of my shirt, but this only caused her to grab hold of my hand and squeeze tight. And let me tell you something, Lilly is pretty strong. "Ow, fingers cramping, fingers cramping!"

"Sorry." She released my fingers and clamed down a bit. I shook them and blew on them, though I was exaggerating. It wasn't that painful anymore. I then quickly looked where Rico sat and saw the little… guy had disappeared. I then looked back at Lilly's sad face.

"Ok, this one time, because it's my fault, I'll give you a free hotdog. But only this once." I repeated. Her face brightened and I relaxed considerably, though not my heart… is there anyway I can control it so it would beat normally when Lilly is in my presence? Please?

"Thanks Jackson." She said and sat down. I quickly made her the hot dog and then handed it to her, with ketchup and mustard already on because I knew how she liked it. And that's because she's order so many hot dogs from Rico's!

I think…

"It isn't busy and Rico isn't here, how about we go down to the beach for a bit?" Lilly suggested.

"Shouldn't you go back to Miley?" Though I asked it, I was already over the counter and walking towards the beach.

"She won't know I'm gone, she's busy talking to some guy." Lilly waved her hand in the air as if it didn't matter. Which it didn't anyways.

"And because Miley has abandoned your company, you came to seek out the only other person you could think of to keep you company." I said proudly. Lilly just shook her head.

"Nope. Oliver's stuck at home with the chickenpox and I couldn't find your dad."

I think she was joking about the fact that she'd rather spend time with my father then me.

"Aw, too bad for them." I said as I found a spot on the beach and sat down. Lilly sat down next to me as she finished off her hotdog and kicked off her shoes before lying down on the sand.

She shortly closed her eyes as I lay down next her. I watched her again, this time I watched as the sun sometimes hit her face as the palm trees swayed in the breeze. Soon Lilly opened her eyes again and looked at me, a sparkle in her eye.

"Kiss me Jackson." She said and I of course obliged.

Fine, so that didn't happen either… well, not like that.

Lilly opened her eyes and frowned at me. "What are you staring at?"

"Nothing." I said before turning my head. Lilly propped herself up on her elbow so she hovered over me. Of course, I wasn't focusing on her; I was busy shouting at my brain for even thinking about kissing Lilly! Because I did think that.

"You alright?" She asked. I turned my head towards her and saw her face hovering over my face. Of course then my brain went completely crazy and I imagined putting my hand on her soft cheek, or holding her hand, or… kissing her.

I shuddered and I think she took it the wrong way.

"Do you have a fever? You spend time with Oliver lately? Have you had chickenpox before?" She asked all worried and put her hand on my face, but moved her face closer to mine.

I blame it all on hormones. I'm pretty sure that's what all the guys do when they do things on impulse. I'm pretty sure it was the hormones too…

Ok, so long story short, with Lilly's face dangerously close to mine, well her lips anyway, I lifted my head so I could kiss her.

And I liked it.

There, I said it, but I didn't say love, now did I? Ah, so I like Lilly! But that's still not good…

Anyways, so I kissed Lilly and I didn't want to stop. I wanted to take her head in my hands and kiss her till… well, I wasn't sure how long I wanted to kiss her, but I knew I didn't want to stop.

I was surprised when I felt Lilly kiss back. In fact, it freaked me out a bit that I dropped my head. I looked up at her and saw her eyes were closed. She slowly opened them and looked down at me.

"Sorry, I was trying to get up." I muttered. Liar, a voice shouted in my head.

Shut up.

"Oh, sorry." She muttered and scrambled away. She got up off the sand and dusted herself off. She gave me a smile. "Uhm, see you around."

I just nodded as I watched her walk off. Of course, I spent the rest of the day daydreaming about kissing Lilly that Rico docked my pay.

_xXxXx_

So as you can see, I am not in love with Lilly, I merely like her… more then a friend should. I guess? Are we even friends?

I'm not sure where this actually leaves us, so long as something like this doesn't happen again because I can't afford for Rico to dock my pay again. Maybe I can try again on Saturday…

* * *

_Hee hee... hope you liked! Oddly enough, I just told someone I didn't have any inspiration and then came up with this and another idea, also based off a song, again going to be told in Jackson's POV. Which I'll promise you for Friday. :)  
_

_Uhm, that's all. Review please. (Ha ha, please. Please, Please, Lilly, Please! Listen to the song and you'll understand.)_


	48. Girl Of My Dreams

_Ok, dasiy617 suggested this follow the previous kiss... which it does! Mwahaha... :) I enjoy writing in Jackson's POV, it's so much fun! Wish I'd found this out sooner so I could've done more kisses in his POV. Maybe I'll start up a fic in his POV, if I can keep it up._

**Girl of my Dreams**

_And when she walks,  
All the wind blows and the angels sing.  
She doesn't notice me!  
Cause she is watchin' wrestling  
Creamin' over tough guys  
Listenin' to rap metal  
Turntables in her eyes-_ Girl All The Bad Guys Want, Bowling for Soup

Ok, so Saturday came and I chickened on the confronting Lilly thing. Yeah, the whole thing happened on a Wednesday and I hadn't seen her since then. Rico, being the evil thing that he is, did make me work from the moment I arrived after school till the sunset, so by the time I got home Lilly should've been home.

Which is what happened.

And I didn't see her at school. Ok, so she didn't see me at school, but I saw her. I just so happened to always pass her locker during periods and spotted her there talking and laughing with Miley and Oliver.

Did she spot me? Nope.

See, I'm that good at sleuthing. Ha, thought I wouldn't know what a word like that would mean, didn't ya? Well, I have a few surprises up my sleeve…

Ok, so maybe I don't, but that's beside the point. We aren't talking about my great detective skill or my intellect. No, we're talking about my obsessions with Lilly.

No! I mean… something that isn't obsession, but isn't the word. Dang it, what word am I looking for?

Uhm…

Anyway, she didn't notice me for the past two days. And didn't even acknowledge me on Saturday morning! Well, she did comment on my chocolate covered mouth. Guess what I said? Something smart for once in my life, right?

Seriously, if you thought that you don't know me at all.

"So that's where all the chocolate went!" I said and then proceeded to lick the chocolate around my mouth and then wiped the rest off on my wrist and lick that.

Of course, Lilly just laughed at me and Miley made a disgusted face. Hey, at least I got the reaction I wanted!

"Jackson, if you've finished with your breakfast." Miley started and then all three of us looked down at my bowl of ice cream and chocolate source, which mostly consisted of the chocolate part. "Can you please drop Lilly and I off at the mall?"

It just so happened that Lilly and I shared a look. Her face went red and she looked away while I stared at her confused. After a moment Miley cleared her throat and I looked at her, realizing I hadn't answered her question.

"Sure." I said and pushed the bowl away from me. Miley smiled brightly and walked past me and out the door, Lilly following. Of course, I stood there like a love struck puppy watching Lilly walk out that door.

Love struck puppy? Where do I get these things?

I think Lilly sensed I was watching her because she turned her head to look at me and tripped over her own feet. I rushed to help her, but she quickly scrambled to her feet and ran off to join Miley.

Girls are confusing, really confusing. I mean, I was pretty sure Lilly liked me back because she'd kissed me back, but I was sadly wrong. I learnt this the hard way as I watched the two of them meet up with some group of guys and this one guy put his arm around Lilly!

My Lilly!

No, I mean… Well, she isn't mine and I don't really want her to be mine or anything…

I'll shut up now.

Seeing that sent me into a shock and I stopped thinking momentarily (what's new?). This forced me to park the car and soon I found myself trailing behind the group until we reached the cinema. I watched as Miley grabbed the one guys hand and dragged him off to somewhere… I don't even want to know what it was that they were going to do. Like I cared anyway.

I kept my eyes glued to Lilly as she spoke to the guy she stood next to. He looked familiar to me, but I couldn't put the face with a name… nor where I could've possibly seen him before.

I watched as Lilly spoke really fast and the guy just looked bored. My spirits lifted; maybe they weren't on a date! Then that dude had to go and crush all my hopes by leaning in and kissing Lilly.

My Lilly!

Dang it, when will I stop calling her that?

Acting on impulse, of course, I came out from my hiding spot and was contemplating on decking the guy or walking away when I watched Lilly's fist come up and punch the guy under his chin.

I was jumping with glee… inside of course.

"What the hell Lilly?" I heard him yell, but Lilly just turned around and walked towards me. I didn't have enough time to hide behind the plants I was using as a hiding place, so I stood there frozen, watching her.

"Come on Jackson, let's go." She said and then put her arm around my waist and steered me away.

Score!

"What happened?" I asked. I actually wasn't talking about Lilly punching the guy, but her coming towards me instead. Lilly didn't know this of course.

"Oh, Brad thought I was on a date with him. I don't think we'd ever go on an official date now." Lilly said casually and moved her arm away from me as I could now walk properly.

Bummer.

'Course this didn't mean I couldn't put my arm around her shoulders. Which I did, but she gave me a weird look and I moved my arm away. So much for Mr. Smooth.

"So where are we going?" I asked after a moment of silence. Lilly just shrugged and we continued walking. I wasn't absolutely sure what was going on or what I was doing. Nor did Lilly seem to know because it turned out she just wanted to walk around aimlessly with me.

So I couldn't take the silence anymore, ok?

"So, uhm, Lilly…" I trailed off trying to think of what to ask her. What do you ask a girl??

"Yeah?" She asked. I looked over at her and my brain completely froze. Nothing new, right? Wrong my friend!

"I, er, uhm, well…" I stood there babbling like an idiot, making a complete fool of myself. But you want to know what Lilly did?

Laugh.

She laughed at me!

And you want to know what I did?

I laughed with her.

Ha. I am good with the ladies. Until I stopped laughing when I remembered that we were actually laughing at me and I was making an even bigger fool of myself, which is the complete opposite of what I wanted to do.

Guess I am hopeless.

"Why so tongue tied?" Lilly asked when she calmed down.

"No reason." I said quickly. Lilly stood there, staring me down, waiting for me to crack. But I wouldn't because Jackson does not crack under pressure!

Ok, maybe sometimes I do.

"I wanted to talk… I mean ask… or whatever. Ok, let me start again." I said when Lilly looked at me as if I'd grown another head. Maybe that's a good thing and the second one could do all the talking and get embarrassed. Then again, I'd be a freak with two heads and I wouldn't want that to happen.

So growing a second head is out.

"Alright, remember what happened on Wednesday?" I asked. Realization dawned on Lilly's face and I felt happy that I didn't have to go further then that.

Then stupid because I'd put us both in an awkward position and both of us were embarrassed. I could tell, my cheeks felt like they were on fire and I could see Lilly's cheeks went redder under the makeup she wore.

Hold up, Lilly was wearing makeup?

"Hey, why are you wearing-" I started saying, but Lilly shushed me.

"Why did you bring that up?" She hissed. Ok, so she was angry. What did I do now!

Oh… maybe she wasn't embarrassed…

"I'm sorry, but I'm really confused here."

"When aren't you?" Lilly asked and rolled her eyes.

"I take offence to that!" I shot back, but she didn't laugh. Darn it.

"Jackson, there's nothing to it. You like me because you kissed me." She said it slowly so it could sink into my head. I'm stupid or anything! I wanted to say this, but didn't.

"You kissed me back." I challenged. Her cheeks went red again and I knew it was because she was blushing.

Girls. Can't understand them.

"No I didn't." She shot back.

"Why are you wearing makeup?"

"What?"

"Were you on a date?"

"Yeah…"

"So then why'd you deck him when he kissed you?" I asked, putting my finger on my chin as I thought. This was so I would look smarter, but I don't think it had the desired affect.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Lilly argued back, but I could tell from her face I was on the right track.

"Because this whole thing was a set-up! You wanted to make me jealous!" I exclaimed, happy I had gotten it right.

Though Lilly didn't react the way I thought she would. Nope, she didn't say yes, that's exactly what she wanted and then tell me to kiss her, which I'd happily oblige to.

Nope, what she did was laugh. Again.

"What?" I demanded.

"I went on this date because Miley didn't want to hear me talk about how much I enjoyed that kiss on Wednesday. She told me to either tell you how I felt or go out with another guy." She said. Then stopped laughing.

I'd like to say I took this news as manly as I could. Though then I'd be a liar… ok, so I do lie a lot. But my reaction to this was really my jaw dropping and rendering me speechless.

Happy dance then ensured which actually got Lilly laughing again. Which was good, because she looked like she wanted to kill herself for admitting that.

"Ok Jackson, there, you know now." She said as the laughing stopped. Though she had to grab my arm to stop me from my dance. Which was a good thing because I was seriously embarrassing myself here. "What about you?"

"What about me?" I asked, once again confused. Seriously, people shouldn't be subtle around me!

"How did you feel about the kiss?"

"Isn't it obvious?"

"I'd prefer a confession."

"Alright. Lilly Truscott, I lo-… really like you." I said, grabbing her hand. I then got down on my knee and Lilly looked around to see if anyone was watching. If she was going to run away from me because I was embarrassing, she'd have done that when I was happy dancing. "Will you go out on a date with me?"

"Sure!" She said and then dragged me to my feet. Of course, so excited and our faces so close together, I kissed her.

Way better then the one we had 3 days ago. Better then kissing all those other girls I've been out with. Ok, getting in too deep here…

So basically, Lilly kissed me back and I knew she really meant it, which got me excited and I was on a high. I didn't care if anyone watched the two of us make out in the middle of the mall…

Ok, maybe I got a little bit self-conscious and pulled away, looking around and then kissing Lilly again.

But who could deny me this? I'd finally gotten the girl of my dreams!

* * *

_Oh my gosh... 2 kisses left! And I only need 1 more idea, because I know what's gonna happen on kiss no. 50. Hee hee... Anyway, couple of things I want to ask from you. I'm making a 'Lackson Playlist', songs which remind you of Lackson. It's just songs that I listen to when I'm writing and so far I've got about 27 songs or something, so I want to take in suggestions.  
_

_Also if anyone reads all my other HM fics and you haven't seen the poll up on my profile, please vote for the next HM fic to go up. A new HM fic from me will be up as soon as this is finished and my Suite Life fic (which I also would suggest you read, Lackson is in it. Which sucks, 'cause I don't have any crossover pairings, but whatever. I can't give up on my fave pairings!)_


	49. Confusion

_Be prepared for a very long author's note..._

_Ok, first off, yesterday i saw some promos for season 3's episode 'He Ain't A Hottie, He's My Brother' which we can be certain is going to be a Lackson episode!! EEP!! The one photo inspired this kiss. I've put it up on my profile and you can view it on dasiy617's Lackson forums. _

_Second thing, if you haven't noticed yet, we now have a character selection in the Hannah Montana section now. I emailed them asking for it and they put it up! Whoo... Lackson goldmine people. So I suggest you put characters with your fics now._

_Ok, last thing... This kiss is dedicated to all of you... yes you. :) To all my wonderful reviewers, without you I wouldn't have made it this far! I would really like to name all of you individually, but that would take forever. But just know you all rock! Love you guys. _

**Confusion**

_Romeo save me - they're tryin' to tell me how to feel;  
This love is difficult, but it's real.  
Don't be afraid; we'll make it out of this mess.  
It's a love story - baby just say 'Yes'_- Love Story, Taylor Swift

"Lilly, you can't be serious." Miley said and I felt my cheeks heat up and looked down.

"I am Miley." I muttered. She then burst out laughing and I looked up at her and frowned. "What?"

"This is a joke, right? A really bad joke…" Miley stopped laughing when she noticed that I wasn't laughing or agreeing with her. Well, why would I when I was being dead serious? "Lilly…"

"Can you not accept that I have a crush on your brother?" I asked. I then blinked a couple of times so my eyes looked like tears were about to fall.

"Oh Lilly, I didn't know!" Miley said and then sat down on the seat next to me. She hugged me, but I pushed her away. "Do you really like him… that much?"

I rolled my eyes. "No Miley, I really am joking with you, I don't love Jackson but his friend Thor." I said sarcastically.

"Ok, ok. But this is a little hard for me to digest… I mean, this is Jackson we're talking about." Miley just had to say that as he came in through the front door. And loud enough for him to hear. Great, just great.

"What about me?" He asked, looking over at us. I know I blushed again and looked down at the table. This was actually the first time I blushed with him around, might have to do with the fact that Miley was now staring at me and seeing if I really was lying about my crush.

But I wasn't. I'm 100 percent sure I like Jackson Stewart… and 100 percent sure I have no idea how that happened.

"Nothing." I said, looking at him quickly and then glaring at Miley.

"I'm pretty sure I heard Miley say my name." Jackson said as he walked towards the fridge.

"No, we were wondering who you like. Lilly just told me the guy she likes and she knows who I like…" Miley trailed off, realizing that she wasn't sounding convincing.

"Really? Who does Lilly like?" Jackson teased me as he came to the table and put down some food.

"Oh, uh…"

"This new guy in class." Miley interrupted. "I mean she only likes guys her age, no one older then her."

I gave Miley and odd look. What was she going on about now? Really, people think they don't understand me and here is Miley not making any sense! Is it really that bad me crushing on Jackson that it has killed some of her brain cells?

"Oh." Jackson said and looked at me. Did he look upset? "Where's the new guy then?"

"With Oliver." Miley lied again. My jaw dropped and then I kicked her. She looked at me and glared before kicking me back.

'What are you doing?' I mouthed, but she ignored me.

"So who is the new girl you like?" Miley asked.

"Well, there was a girl who I liked but then found out she likes someone else." He said and then stuffed some food in his mouth. I felt sorry for Jackson, I knew how he felt… I mean here I was crushing on him, but he likes this other girl. And she doesn't even like him!

"Oh, really? Is she a junior too?" Miley asked.

"No, she's a freshman like you two."

"What?!"

"Miley, calm down. I'm sure it's probably Sarah or someone like that." I said. Then a thought came to my head. "Not Amber or Ashley!"

"Uhm, no. I think I'm going to go now…" Jackson said and grabbed the sandwich he had made and dashed off outside, most likely to Rico's. I turned to Miley.

"What was that about?"

"I freaked out, ok? But I got what I wanted from Jackson, I know who he likes now."

"It really is Amber or Ashley?" I asked, eyes going wide. Well, it would make sense, they are popular, but they wouldn't give Jackson the time of day! Nope, they'd crush him and then he'd be heartbroken and never want to date anyone ever again and there goes my chance…

"No Lilly, I think he likes you." Miley said and shook her head. "I was sure of it before, but now I'm certain."

I blinked at Miley a couple of times. "Oh, ok. So then what are you going to do?"

"Me? Nothing. You, something."

"You can't leave me like this! I can't do this by myself!"

"Yes you can Lilly. Now here comes Jackson." Miley slid off the seat and started to walk away from me.

"How do you know? He just ran out on us… Miley!"

"Where'd my sister run off to now?" I heard Jackson ask. I spun around in my chair to face him. "I forgot to put some mustard on my sandwich."

"Oh, right." I said and sat back in the seat. I watched as he put the sandwich back down on the table. "Hey, who is this girl that you were talking about? It's not Sarah, is it?"

"Jealous?" Jackson asked and looked up at me.

"N-No! Why would I be jealous? I'm just curious." I stated.

"Uhhm." Jackson nodded as he smeared some mustard onto his sandwich. "Right."

"Really!" I protested. "And why would I like you?"

"I was joking Lilly." Jackson said and then held up his finished sandwich. "Want a bite?"

"Sure."

"So who's this guy you like? This new guy, what's his name?"

"Oh, uh…" I tried to think. Name, name, name…

"Because I saw Oken by the beach before I came back and he was not with a new guy." Jackson leaned against the counter top.

"It was Miley's idea!" I blurted and then took a bite of the sandwich so I had something in my mouth that would stop me from saying anything more.

"Why would Miley lie to me about who you like?" He asked and then grabbed the sandwich back. Drat.

"Because… Because I guess she doesn't approve of me liking this guy." I muttered when I swallowed my sandwich.

"Why? It isn't Oken, is it? Because that might be weird and she'd feel like a third wheel… one of her ex boyfriends?" Jackson started to list the possibilities of who I could like.

All but the guy I actually liked.

"No, no and no." I kept saying.

"Then who? There's only one person left… me." He said and smiled at me. I rolled my eyes.

"Right, and I really do like you." I admitted, but in a joking sort of way that I knew he wouldn't take seriously.

"Ah ha, a confession! I knew it." I was pretty shocked when he said this that my jaw dropped… only later I realized that he was joking.

But it was too late.

"Wait a minute… You do like me?" Jackson asked. I said nothing as I just stared at him, in complete shock. "Hello, earth to Lilly. Can you read me?"

"How… what… oh no…" Great, I couldn't form a perfect sentence now.

"Lilly, are you alright?" I nodded and sighed.

"Yes, ok. It is true." There, that's better. "But I hope this doesn't freak you out or whatever, because you like someone else and…"

While I was saying all this, Jackson walked over to me. I wasn't paying attention until he grabbed me and pulled me closer.

"Lilly, that girl I like is you." He said and then dipped me. I grinned up at him and he smiled down at me.

Perfect opportunity for a kiss, right? Yep. Which is what happened and I guess was Jackson's plan in the first place. He pulled me closer until our lips met and I felt butterflies in my stomach. But the good kind.

This kiss was short lived because Miley came downstairs and screamed when she saw us. Jackson almost dropped me but I had my arms wrapped around him so I held on tighter. He pulled me upright and we both looked at Miley.

"I think I might need therapy." She muttered before smiling at us. "But I'm happy… I guess. Just try to do all that kissing stuff when I'm not around, ok?"

"Aw Miles, I now know how to chase you away." Jackson teased and then looked back at me. I grinned and kissed him again. Miley screamed and we heard her storm off.

Though Miley was gone, we didn't break from that kiss until five minutes later.

* * *

_I hope you liked... only 1 chapters left! And trust me, it won't be long before that's up... plus I'm making it special. I really don't have more to say, except read the top author's note if you skipped it!_


	50. Last Kiss

_This is it guys... the last one. I really hope you guys had fun reading them as I did writing them. Though I didn't write all of them and I did co-write some with you guys, but all in all this has been a blast guys._

_I always said this kiss was going to be special and I hope it is. I also want to make a special dedication here. This one is dedicated to dasiy617, because if it wasn't for her I wouldn't have even started this. In the beginning I wasn't sure how far I would take this, but daisy wanted 50 so I said I'd give her 50... so I've done it! _

_So enjoy this... don't worry, there will be more Lackson coming from me. Oh, and the stuff in italics are flashback._

**Last Kiss**

The scene was set; the guests were busy milling about trying to find their seats. There was a lot of murmuring going on as people tried to find the perfect spot to sit before taking the seat they preferred and got settled. Of course, this still didn't stop the chatting.

The seats were wooden, but had a white cloth draped over them and then tied in place by a ribbon. They were also split into two small groups by a piece of white cloth running down the center on top of the sand until they reached the deck where the men stood.

Jackson Stewart stood here, looking extremely nervous. He was wearing a tux, but with no tie because he claimed it was going to choke him. Of course now he regretted it thinking she'd be upset with him.

Standing next to him was Oliver who looked uncomfortable in his own tux. He'd worn a tie and now couldn't stop fidgeting. He kept putting his hand in his pocket, eyes would then widen and Jackson would have another panic attack.

"You've lost it again?" He'd ask.

"No… here it is." Oliver would then respond, show Jackson the wedding band and then put it back in his pocket so he wouldn't really lose it.

"Ok, good." Jackson sighed. "Do you know when this will start?"

"Well, as soon as they stop talking and she arrives." Oliver said. "Isn't it a bit weird, marrying her here on the beach?"

"A bit, but it's what she wanted." Jackson turned away from the people sitting in front of him as he saw all of his family waving at him and trying to take pictures. They could be so embarrassing sometimes.

"Oh… right, I knew that." Oliver said and then the guests became quiet. Jackson turned again, knowing this was it.

Along the road came a white limo. Jackson rolled his eyes, he knew who's doing that was. It pulled up to where the white cloth started at the parking lot and ended down where Jackson stood. The door then opened and out stepped Miley in her bride's maid dress.

It was a halter neck and stopped just above her knees, the dress being a cream colour. She had a white sash tied around her stomach, which was tied into a bow tie at the side. She moved out the way so the next two people came out.

As they did, the music started playing. Most people were confused as to why they were playing this song, but Jackson just grinned. Miley smiled back at him as Hannah Montana started to sing 'One in a Million' and then Lilly, along with her father, got out their car.

Jackson stopped breathing. Really, for a split second he did. Lilly looked gorgeous, her dress flowing out behind her as she walked down towards him. He'd stopped looking and noticing other things when he saw her, knowing she was going to be his whole life now.

Lilly wore a white brides dress that touched the floor. It was a plain and simple dress because she didn't want to go all out and that was fine with Jackson. They locked eyes as she started to walk towards him and they couldn't help but smile.

_"Why don't you just leave then?" Lilly yelled._

_"Fine, I will!" Jackson yelled back. Lilly groaned in frustration and then stormed towards her front door, but Jackson grabbed her and spun her around. "But I won't."_

_Then he kissed her._

"Jackson." Oliver said and nudged him. Jackson tore his gaze away from Lilly to look at Oliver.

"Not again."

"No, wait, never mind. Found them again."

Jackson turned back to Lilly and saw she was now standing next to him. She gave her dad a kiss on the cheek before he placed the hand he held in Jackson's. He smiled at Jackson before moving to go sit next to Lilly's mother.

"You ready for this?" He asked her.

_"I love you, you know that?" He whispered._

_Lilly turned in his arms and looked up at his eyes. He was gazing at her intently, so she knew he was being serious. She smiled._

_"I know." She murmured and kissed him_.

"Definitely." She said and gave him a reassuring smile. Jackson returned the smile and then led her towards the priest. They stood before him, Miley now holding Lilly's bouquet of flowers.

"We are gathered here today…" The priest started, but it seemed like Lilly and Jackson were on a whole different place.

_"Jackson!" Lilly yelled and ran towards him. Jackson ran towards her until they met in the center of the airport. "You're home!"_

_"I know!" He said, picking her up and spun her around, kissing her. "I'll never leave you again."_

"To join this man and women in holy matrimony…"

_"You said we were never going to leave." Lilly sobbed, sitting on the bed. She watched Jackson as he packed his suitcase._

_"I'm sorry, but I have to take this job if I want to be able to support you." He said sadly._

_"Please don't go." Lilly said softly. "Can't you go back to being the seventeen year old teenager and do something rash? Do something out of the ordinary."_

_Jackson looked over at her. His mind snapped and he threw down the suitcase. "Ok, I won't take the job if you'll marry me."_

_Lilly looked up at him, eyes wide. "What?"_

_"Marry me Lilly." He said and got down on one knee. "I don't have a ring right now, but once you say yes we can go get one."_

_Lilly looked at him for a moment before bursting out into laughter. Jackson was taken aback and was going to get up when Lilly flung herself at him and started to kiss his face._

_"Yes." She said over and over again._

"Lilly?" Miley nudged her friend. Lilly looked at her. "Pay attention."

"Do you Jackson Rod Stewart, take Lillian Truscott to be your lawfully wedded wife. To love and to cherish, through sickness and in health till death do you part?" The priest asked.

"I do." Jackson said and squeezed Lilly's hands.

"Do you Lillian Truscott, take Jackson Rod Stewart to be your lawfully wedded husband. To love and to cherish, through sickness and in health till death do you part?" The priest then asked her. Lilly gave Jackson a small smile.

"I do."

"I now pronounce you husband and wife! You may now kiss the bride." He said. Jackson then pulled Lilly closer.

"Just like out first kiss?" He asked softly.

"What first kiss? We haven't had ours yet." She said back. Jackson grinned and kissed Lilly lightly on the lips. She then threw her arms around his neck and pulled him closer, which made the guests cheer louder.

"Ok, break it up." They heard Miley whisper. They broke away and started laughing, before Jackson took hold of Lilly's hand and then led her back down the aisle… though halfway he picked her up.

_xXxXx_

Sighing, I rested my head against his chest. His arms tightened around my waist, pulling me closer. A small smile formed on my face and I slowly closed my eyes, enjoying being here in his arms. I felt safe and wanted for once in my life.

I felt him draw circles on my arm and murmur comforting words in my ear. His breath tickled my neck as he spoke and I couldn't help but giggle. He laughed too, his voice deep and soothing.

I move my arm so it is free and take hold of his hand, holding it tight now. He stopped laughing and all I could hear now was his breathing. I closed my eyes again and placed my ear on his chest, listening to his heart beat now.

I let go of his hand and wrapped my arms around his neck, but never moved my head off his chest. He sighed contentedly and placed his hands on my back, rubbing it. I grinned foolishly as I drifted off to sleep, feeling safe and secure in his arms.

"I love you…" I murmured as I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

_Uhm, the ending was something I wrote a while ago when I was listening to One in a Million and decided to add that in at the end. Hope you enjoyed all 50 kisses guys! And leave me a review for the last time... -sob-_

**jade-kwl-name-eva**


End file.
